ShiroNeko-chan!
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Luego de buscar a Ging y no obtener buenos resultados, Gon decide tomarse un tiempo para sí y comprar una mascota, un pequeño y lindo gatito que pueda consolarlo un poco por el abandono de su padre. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó lo que realmente estaba adquiriendo... ¡¿Un gato de compañía!
1. ¿Bienvenido gatito?

¡Hola a todos! ¿A qué no se esperaban que viniera con un nuevo proyectito, no? ¡Pues estoy llena de sorpresa! (de hecho, tengo una hoja en donde guardo los resúmenes de mis futuras historias... es cierto esto último). Así, mejor vamos a comenzar.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>Volvió a suspirar por tercera vez en la noche, estaba molesto y fatigado. ¿A qué se debía? La respuesta era muy sencilla y podía definirse con una sola palabra:<p>

**_GING_**.

Sí, su padre era el causante de aquellos malestares, tanto diurnos como nocturnos. Ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza y ¡Y todo por culpa de su padre! ¿Y por qué? Otra respuesta sencilla. Por anda evitándolo y enviarle notas o pistas falsas sobre su verdadero paradero ¡Era más que obvio que Ging estaba jugando con él! Tal vez para hacerlo enfadar o volver la búsqueda más "interesante". Y como siempre, ya sea por ser algo ingenuo o confiar demasiado en ese hombre, termina creyendo en ellas; la última pista, lo había llevado hasta Meteor City y no fue un viaje muy grato que digamos.

...Un tanto feo por así decirlo...

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y mantuvo sus ojos castaños fijos sobre el techo. La habitación estaba a oscuras y no había ni un solo rastro de desorden; para vivir él solo, Gon era muy ordenado y todo se debía a los quehaceres que hacía en casa de su tía, Mito-san; dejo que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente. No era un mal plan dormir un poco.

Sin embargo, un molesto pitido no lo dejó cumplir con su objetivo.

―¡Whaah! ―gritó asustado cayendo al suelo, de la manera más torpe y tonta que él recordara. Su cabeza se estrelló bruscamente y soltó un pequeño lloriqueo. _«Argh. ¡Eso dolió! » _Se sentó, sobando con las manos una de las zonas más afectadas: su trasero. Levantó la vista, fulminando con la mirada al _MALDITO y CONDENADO_ teléfono celular que su amigo Leorio le había ayudado a comprar.

Sintiéndose adolorido, tomó el celular y bufó al ver el número en pantalla. _«Debe ser por algo... » _―Leorio. ―dijo al atender la llamada en un tono medio ronco.

Sí. Efectivamente uno de sus mejores amigos, Leorio, lo llamaba a las _¡¿20:30?!_ ¡¿En qué momento se había oscurecido tan rápido?! Y sabía que el reloj en la pared andaba perfectamente, o al menos eso quería creer.

Volviendo a su amigo; Leorio era una persona divertida y algo despreocupada, pero serio en algunas ocasiones, luego la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba normal y era mucho peor cuando él venía a su departamento. Si fuera por él, y su "buen gusto" con los licores, Gon terminaría sin un solo centavo en menos de tres horas y lo único que encontraría a su alrededor serían varias botellas de alcohol y su amigo en el suelo; era un completo peligro dejar al futuro médico con la cuota que Ging le enviaba.

Y para ser honestos, era mucho dinero. Sí, era cierto. Ging era uno de los Cazadores más asquerosa e insoportablemente ricos, pero todo ello terminaba siendo invertido en las expediciones.

―_¡Gon, mi amigo! ¿Por qué has tardado en contestar? ¡Creí que te había sucedido algo!_

_«Si supiera... » _Sacudió su cabeza para deshacer aquellos pensamientos y en un tono más animado, respondió. ―Tranquilo, solo estaba por dormir. ¿Necesitas algo?

―¿_Yo? ¿Necesitar algo? ¡Me ofendes mi querido amigo! Has herido terriblemente mis sentimientos ¡Espero que puedas enmendar tu error y...!_

Lo interrumpió con un tono medio burlón. ―¿Cuánto quieres?

―_¿Crees que podrás comprarme? ¡Me has vuelto a ofender!_

―Ging acaba de enviarme un licor exótico de uno de sus viajes―. Fue su simple respuesta.

Unos instantes de silencio. ―_Bueno... si lo pones de esa manera_―. Gon dio un pequeño resoplido. ―_¡Pero que conste que estoy haciéndolo como un favor! No me gustaría que mi pequeño Gon, de solo catorce años, comience a beber alcohol y... ¡¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Suelta!_―. Alejó el teléfono al oír los gritos de Leorio, contó hasta cinco y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación. ―_¡Suelta Kurapika! ¡Estoy negociando!_

―_Eso no es negociación... ¡Solo te estás aprovechando de la bondad de Gon!_―. Escuchó la voz molesta de su amigo Kurapika.

_«Esto es algo de nunca acabar... » _Sonrió nerviosamente. Oyó el grito de Leorio y supo que la discusión había terminado. ―Hola Kurapika. ―dijo entre risas―. ¿Lo golpeaste fuerte, no?

―_Aja, ahora está llorando en el suelo. _―respondió medio agitado―. _¿Te ha molestado mucho?_

―No fue nada. Descuida, se defenderme de él y solo con utilizar _"el arma secreta"_ puedo librarme de él.

―_Gon, no es bueno que regales los obsequios que te envía tu padre. _―dijo en un tono de regaño, pero sin tratar de sonar intimidante.

―Lo sé, lo sé... entiendo; ¿dónde están ustedes? Leorio no me ha dicho el verdadero motivo por el cual me llamó.

―_No me sorprende_―. Escuchó las quejas de su amigo. ―_Hoy había una fiesta en honor a los nuevos Cazadores, la misma que tuvimos nosotros hace dos años ¿Lo olvidaste?_―. Un alarido de sorpresa escapó de los labios del moreno. ―_Por esa respuesta, puedo intuir que lo has olvidado._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y una sonrisa vergonzosa apareció. ―¡Lo siento mucho Kurapika! Pe-pero... pero... ¡Ging y esto, y-y... yo!―. Se rascó nerviosamente la parte baja de la cabeza. ―Lo olvidé, lo siento. ―murmuró avergonzado por su propia actitud.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. ―_No tienes que disculparte con nosotros, descuida. Trata de no angustiarte con el tema de tu padre ¿Sí?_

―Es-está bien.

―_Te dejaré descansar. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes pedírnoslo, aunque, no te recomiendo los consejos de Leorio_―. El menor rió divertido por las palabras de su rubio amigo. ―_Luego te... ¡¿Eh, Leorio?! ¡Suelta el teléfono! ¡La gente nos está mirando! ¡Déjame que estoy hablando con Gon!_

Luego de varios minutos, el dueño del celular volvió al habla. ―_¡Gon! ¡¿Por qué no estás aquí?! ¡Te estás perdiendo de una gran fiesta! ¡Ven y diviértete un poco! Olvídate por un momento del bastardo de tu padre._

Gon sonrió levemente ante el intento de consuelo. ―Gracias Leorio... pero, voy a dormir un poco. Quizá en otro momento. Luego te compensaré con el licor ¡Nos vemos luego!―. No esperó a que el otro terminara y cortó la llamada.

Se dejó caer una vez más contra la cama, pero está vez se aseguraría de dormir un poco. Y al parecer, está no era su noche.

Gon parpadeó sorprendido al oír que llamaban a la puerta. ―¿Quién podrá ser? ―pensó en voz alta con su típica expresión curiosa―. ¡Ya voy! ―gritó saltando de la cama para luego correr hacia la entrada y prender las luces; solo había oído dos golpes. Parecía que la persona era paciente porque no volvió a llamar; miró por la rendija para ver quién era y al reconocer a la persona, sonrió―. ¡Kaito!

Al ver la menor, el hombre sonrió levemente. ―Buenas noches Gon, lamento tener que molestarte.

Negó rotundamente con la cabeza. ―¡Descuida! No te preocupes, de todos modos no estaba haciendo nada. ¿Qué necesitas? ¡No te quedes ahí fuera, pasa!―. Antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, lo arrastró dentro del departamento. ―¿Quieres algo de beber?―. Lo obligó a sentarse en la sala de estar mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

―E-eh, no gracias. No quiero ser molestia, además, tengo algo de prisa.

―¿En serio? Bueno, entonces dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ―preguntó emocionado; ¡Quizá Kaito tenía una misión de último minuto y venía a pedir su ayuda! ¡O tal vez debía ir en una expedición y buscaba voluntarios!

―Bueno, Spinner y Stick llegan a la ciudad en dos horas y me pidieron que los fuera a buscar. Sé que es algo precipitado de mi parte pero, ¿Podrías cuidar a Pitou por mí?

Gon inclinó la cabeza hacía uno de sus costados. ―¿Pitou?―. Bajó la mirada al regazo de Kaito, notando la presencia del pequeño gatito. ―¡Oh! No vi que estaba contigo. Claro, no hay problema.

―No será mucho tiempo, lo prometo―. Se levantó del sillón para entregarle al felino. ―No confío que este demonio esté solo en casa...

Sonrió. ―Descuida, lo cuidaré por ti. Hola Pitou―. Lo único que recibió como respuesta, fue una mordida en su brazo derecho. Gon rió, ignorando las punzadas de dolor.―Me extraño un poco que tardara en hacer eso... y veo que también estuvo haciendo lo mismo contigo―. Con su brazo libre, señaló las heridas del mayor.

―Bueno, al menos se ha calmado. Las primeras veces me mordía en el cuello y con mucha fuerza―. Dicho esto, Kaito se despidió y partió rumbo al aeropuerto, dejando a su mascota bajo el cuidado del pequeño Cazador.

El moreno levantó una de las patitas del felino, haciendo que éste se despidiera del adulto. ―Ven Pitou, vamos a comer y luego haremos algo para entretenernos hasta que tu dueño vuelva. ―le dijo en tono juguetón, dejándolo correr por el suelo. _«Kaito se ve entretenido con Pitou... ¿Será divertido tener una mascota? —_pensó—. _Está decidido ¡Voy a comprarme una mascota!». _―¡Ey, Pitou! ¡No rasguñes mis almohadones!

Tomó entre sus brazos al felino antes de que destruyera su casa, y se dirigió hasta el computador para buscar en internet un buen sitio en donde comprar una linda mascota. Millones de páginas aparecieron, pero ninguna era de su agrado.

Pitou se situó en un regazo. ―No creí que sería tan difícil ¿Y esto?―. Un link apareció y no dudo en ingresar, viendo que había un sin fin de opciones. Luego de algunos minutos, encontró lo que buscaba. _«Sí que son costosos. » _La cantidad de ceros le sorprendió y también incomodó. _«No creo que sea buena idea... » _Estuvo por detener su búsqueda pero algo llamó su atención.

Decía: **_"una nueva adquisición"_**.

No había fotografías o alguna clase de imagen, solo decía el color de su pelo _(blanco)_, de ojos azules. Cariñoso, juguetón y buen compañero, además de tranquilo y dormilón.

Gon se rió ante la descripción, pero terminó por atragantarse con su propia saliva…

―¡¿QUÉ CUESTA QUÉ...?!―. Pitou salió corriendo asustado ante semejante grito. ―¡¿Cómo un gato puede salir 5.8 billones de Jennys?!―. Estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. _«No... no puedo. Es mucho dinero... » _Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. _«Bu-bueno... de seguro esto enfurecerá a Ging. »_ Esa idea no le parecía tan mala del todo. ―¡Lo compraré de todos modos!―. Cliqueó la opción "comprar" y llenó un formulario.

Cuando Kaito volvió por su mascota, Gon no pudo evitar comentarle sobre su compra ¡Estaba muy emocionado por ello! Su amigo le felicitó, diciendo que si necesitaba algo para el gato él podía ayudarlo. El moreno le agradeció y luego de despedirse se fue a dormir, esperando a que su gatito llegara al apartamento.

¡No podía dormir de la emoción!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó por culpa de los estruendosos golpes contra la puerta. Medio dormido, se levantó para atender a quien venía a su casa, dos personas le dieron los buenos días y le hicieron firmar unos papeles para luego marcharse, dejando dentro del departamento una gigantesca y muy pesada caja.

―¿Y se supone que aquí está el gatito? Pobre, debe estar muerto de hambre―. Abrió la tapa para dejar que el felino saliera. ―Luego tendré que ir a comprar comida para gato; debo de ponerle un nombre... aunque, ahora que recuerdo, el catalogo decía que se llamaba Killua―. Suspiró. _«Que extraño nombre para un gatito. Pero bueno, no soy quién para juzgar. »_

Una vez que terminó, decidió regresar a la sala de estar en busca del gatito.

―¿Dónde está?―. Dejó el plato en el suelo para buscar dentro de la caja. ―¡Killua! ¡Killua! Qué extraño... ¿Habrá ido a conocer la casa? ¡Killua!―. Llevó ambas manos a los costados de su boca mientras gritaba; de seguro su nueva mascota vendría.

Sólo dio unos pasos y terminó deteniéndose abruptamente al sentir que era abrazado por la espalda. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la repentina cercanía, sin embargo, la vergüenza pasó a segundo plano cuando recordó un detalle muy importante…

**_¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LO ESTABA ABRAZANDO?!_**

―¿Killua...?

―Muy buenos días, amo~. ―dijo una voz juvenil en tono cariñoso, como si estuviera ronroneando contra su oreja.

Gon se liberó del agarre, dando un rápido giro sobre sí mismo, con la intención de encarar al extraño, mas solo terminó enmudeciendo al descubrir a la persona que estaba detrás suyo era un muchacho de tez blanca, brillantes ojos azules y cabello blanco, lo miraba entre divertido y algo coqueto; el moreno retrocedió lentamente, sin embargo, el extraño imitaba sus acciones y lamentablemente, su espalda terminó chocando contra la pared más próxima, dejándolo a la merced del otro.

La situación era peligrosa.

El albino ronroneó. ―A mi amo le gusta jugar~. Muy bien―. Aproximó su rostro para murmurar contra el oído del pelinegro. ―Killua-chan va a divertir a su amo.

Un leve sonrojo se situó en sus mejillas. ―¿E-eh?―. Todo su cuerpo tembló por el miedo y algo más. ―¿A qué te...? _¡Mphm!―._ Su boca se vio prisionera por unos labios ajenos, que besaron con pasión y fiereza los suyos; por más que intentó liberarse, el albino no se lo permitió al abrazarlo con fuerza por la cintura, impidiéndole escapar.

El extraño lo besa con tanta intensidad, atrapando sus labios para darle pequeñas y juguetonas mordidas, a la par que sus manos le retenían con fuerza. Gon no entiende que está sucediendo y al sentir algo húmedo abriéndose paso sobre su boca, todo parecer darle vueltas, intentó gritar y sólo terminó perjudicándose a sí mismo, ya que su _"atacante"_ se dedica a explorar y conocer el terreno. Ante la necesidad por respirar, terminaron separándose más una estela de saliva aún unía sus labios.

Quitó con sus dedos el hilo de saliva para luego llevárselo a la boca. ―Eso fue muy dulce... me pregunto ¿Qué sabor tendrá el resto de mi amo?―. Sin darse tiempo a recibir una respuesta, comenzó a repartir beso por el cuello del muchacho con una sonrisa en su rostro, ser capaz de oír esos jadeos y gemiditos.

Con un gran esfuerzo, logró encontrar un espacio libre para hablar. ―E-espera Por favor... ―suplicó en un murmullo; un extraño y desconocido calor lo dejaba atontado.

―Nop―. Dio una lenta lamida por toda la extensión de la garganta ajena.

Con toda la poca fuerza que se escondía en su cuerpo, logró llevar ambas manos contra el pecho del albino para empujarlo lejos de él. ―¡A-alejate de mí!―. Lo miró con el rostro completamente rojo. ―¡¿Q-quién e-eres...tú?! ¡¿Q-qué haces... aquí?!

―Mi nombre es Killua―. Le guiño un ojo coquetamente mientras una sonrisa seductora aparecía. ―Yo soy su mascota. Estoy aquí para obedecerle y cumplir todos sus deseos~.

―¡¿Mi mascota?! No e-es cierto, yo compre... un gatito. ¡E-eso! ¡Killua! ¡Ven aquí y ataca al...!―. Al ver por completo el cuerpo del albino, se sonrojó furiosamente. ―¡¿Qué haces desnudo en mi casa?!

―Ah eso. Así somos entregados a nuestros dueños, se supone que es más fácil y evita que perdamos tiempo en cosas innecesarias como quitarse la ropa. ―respondió con desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros al final―. Ahora, amo. Deje que Killua-chan haga su trabajo~.

―¡A-Alto! ¡Vete!―. Extendió ambas manos como si éstas lo protegieran del muchacho. ―¡Killua! ¡Ven y defiéndeme! ¡Killua!

―Pero amo, aquí estoy ¿De quién voy a defenderlo si sólo estoy yo con usted?

Parpadeó confundido. ―¿Eh?

Sonrió ladinamente. ―Mi amo sí que es extraño, pero bueno, usted es mi primer amo. Espero que lo pasemos bien juntos―. Se inclinó delante de él. ―Por mi parte, me aseguraré de hacer un buen trabajo.

Gon no podía entender la situación. ―E-espera... un... momento...―. Dio un paso hacia adelante, estirando su mano derecha. Rozó con delicadeza y sumo cuidado las orejas blancas sobre la cabeza del albino, quien ronroneo gustoso cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. ―¿T-tú e-eres... Killua?

El muchacho asintió con una sonrisa. ―Mi amo es muy amable ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―...Gon... ―dijo en un murmullo casi imperceptible. Llevó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, entrelazando sus dedos―. ¿Q-qué es... todo esto?

―Soy su mascota.

―P-pero... yo compré un ga-gatito...

Killua bufó molesto. ―Amo Gon, sé que usted es despistado. ―replicó cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Acaso no leyó la letra chica?

―¡¿D-de qué...?!

Asintió. ―De nuestro contrato ¿No fue usted quién compró mis servicios?

―¿S-servicios?

Volvió a asentir. ―Así es, yo soy un _"gato de compañía"_. ―ultimó señalándose a sí mismo, moviendo su cola de un lado al otro; esto llamó la atención de Gon―. Los gatos de compañía, somos contratados por un mes y prestamos nuestros servicios a quienes nos compraron. Usted. ―. Señaló al moreno. ―Me compró a mí―. Volvió a señalarse. ―Y por ende, estoy a sus servicios durante treinta días…

―Ah, eso tiene mucho senti... ¡No, no lo tiene! ¡Yo quería un gatito de mascota! Que jugara conmigo, durmiera en mi regazo, comiera la comida que le compro y pase tiempo conmigo... no, no qu-quería...―. Al volver a mirarlo, se sonrojó. ―¡Ponte algo de ropa, por favor!

El albino volvió a sonreír. _«Él es lindo... mi primer amo es muy lindo. Me sorprende que alguien como él pidiera por nuestros servicios... aunque... »_ Apartó las manos del rostro ajeno para ver una vez más su rostro apenado. Esa actitud vergonzosa, era demasiado sospechosa. ―Un momento...―. Olisqueó el cuello del moreno, ganándose un ligero estremecimiento. ―Amo Gon ¿Acaso usted nunca...?―. Dejo la pregunta inconclusa, sin embargo, el sonrojo en el rostro del menor era una clara respuesta.

―Ki-Killua...

―Bien, está decidido.

―¿Eh?

―No se preocupe amo Gon, Killua-chan solucionará su problema.

―¿P-problema...?

Asintió sonriente para tomar el rostro de Gon entre sus manos. ―Yo me aseguraré de, antes de terminar el mes, tomar su virginidad.

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, pero fue interrumpido por la repentina carcajada del moreno. Killua contempló extrañado a su amo ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? Primero estaba nervioso e incluso incomodo a su alrededor y luego ¡Pam! Se largaba a reír como si no hubiese mañana. El niño sí que era extraño, demasiado extraño.

―Eh… ¿Amo Gon?

―¿T-tú tomarás...?―. Se separó de él, sujetándose el estómago. ―¿Tomarás... mí...?

―No he dicho nada que fuera gracioso―. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante aunque supiera que estaba mal. ―¡Deje de reírse, por favor!

Gon se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. ―L-lo siento... pero... es muy gr-gracioso...―. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y terminó calmándose. ―Ya me calme... Killua.

―¿Sí?

―¿Podrías estirar tus brazos hacia adelante?

Obedeció algo extrañado por aquella petición. ―¿Así?

―Sí.

―¿Amo Gon?

―¿Mmm?

―¿Por qué estiro los brazos?

―Para esto...―. Gon cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente sobre Killua, quien logró atraparlo a tiempo antes de que pudiera lastimarse.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado. Se sentó en el suelo y acunó sobre su regazo el cuerpo del moreno, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando una de las manos ajenas rozó su piel. ―...Eres extraño... ―murmuró mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas sonrosadas―. ..Pero aun así, será divertido estar con usted amo Gon―. Se levantó, con el niño entre sus brazos, y buscó su habitación.

_Estos treinta días serían muy interesantes._

* * *

><p>¡Nos veremos en la próxima actualización! Que ni idea cuando será, sean pacientes.<p>

Cuídense mucho, les mando besos y abrazos.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Primer acercamiento

¡Yeah! He vuelto ¿A qué estuvieron esperando mucho por esto? ¡No desesperen más! ¡Aquí está la actualización!

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y lentitud.<p>

Parpadeó una, otra y otra vez, hasta que por fin pudo aclarar la vista, pero solo pudo contemplar la oscuridad que rodeaba en cada uno de los rincones. Se sentó sobre el colchón mientras llevaba una de las manos hasta su frente ¿En qué momento había llegado a su cuarto? No lo recordaba.

Hasta que los recuerdos llegaron hasta él.

_«E-ese pervertido... » _Sujetó con fuerza las sabanas._ «Últimamente estoy muy cansado e imagino cosas tontas. »_ Se dejó caer sobre la cama estirando los brazos. —Creo que... buscar a Ging me estresa.

—¿Quién es Ging, amo Gon? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Mecánicamente, movió su rostro hacia uno de sus costados y allí, sentado sobre el lado derecho de la cama, tapado solamente hasta la cintura, estaba aquel "gatito" que había adquirido por internet.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

—Muy buenos días amo Gon~. No esperaba esa clase de recibimiento, además, usted mencionó el nombre de otra persona y eso no me agrada—. A pesar de estar fingiendo molestia, un poco de verdad tenía esa frase. —Usted solo debe decir mi nombre, ya sea entre murmullos, quejidos, jadeos, gemidos o incluso gritos; ahora. Quiero mi beso de buenos días...

—¡¿Q-qué..?! ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido y ponte algo de ropa! —gritó mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente y en medio de la vergüenza, le lanzaba una de sus almohadas.

_«Él es divertido y que sea algo tímido lo hace mucho más tentador... » _Se relamió con lentitud. _—_No tiene que ser agresivo amo. Si Killua-chan no se ha portado mal, a menos claro... que mi amo quiera que sea malo... ¿Le gustaría castigarme?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿No sabe lo que significa esa palabra?

—¡Claro que sí sé!

—Qué alivio, creí que mi amo era un idiota...

—¡No lo soy! ¡Eso no es lo... lo que yo quiero!

—Ah~. Ya entendí... ¿Quiere ser usted el que sea castigado? No será problema para mi amo, haré que usted sea un niño bueno luego de mi _"escarmiento"_.

Gon se sonrojó furiosamente. —¡Ya detente...! Deja de ser... tan pervertido...—. Su cuerpo chocó contra el respaldo de la cama y entendió que había retrocedido en un intento por alejarse él. —¡N-no te me acerques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme o te...!

—¿Qué harás? ¿Me castigaras? ¿Me darás nalgadas? ¿Me negarás sexo? ¿O tal vez evitarás que me corra al hacer el amor contigo?—. Lo miró con desinterés aunque al ver al moreno sorprendido hizo que prestara más atención a la situación. —¿Qué me harás? No creo que... ¡Oh! Entiendo, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? ¿A usted le gusta el sado-masoquismo? La verdad nunca lo he intentado pero sé bastante del tema...

—¿Eh?

—Vaya... conque a mi amo le gusta las cosas fuertes y que sean rudos con él. Que pervertido—. Su cola de pelaje blanco se meció de un lado al otro ante la emoción. —¿Quién creería que un virgen fuera tan perverso?

Sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente; ¿Era sólo él o la habitación se había vuelto más caliente? —¡Ya basta! Estás... malinterpretando mis palabras.

Al ver esos ojos almendra, vio un destello oscuro a su alrededor. _«Se puede ver que es muy inocente y ni siquiera reconoce las emociones de su propio cuerpo... » _Killua se arrastró lentamente sobre las sabanas y en un rápido movimiento se sentó sobre el regazo del moreno. —¿Le gusta lo que ve amo o todavía no cree que todo esto le pertenezca sólo a usted?

—D-detente... por favor...—. Sintió como el felino repartía pequeños y fogosos besos por sus mejillas y cuello. —Killua... —murmuró su nombre con voz ahogada.

¿Qué era lo que le hacía sentir de esa manera... tan extraña?

El albino logró oír ese llamado, y resignado se alejó del pelinegro. Quiera o no aceptarlo, ese niño es su amo hasta que termine el mes y ordenes eran ordenes; Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama con una mirada aburrida en el rostro, viendo como el menor trataba de calmar su respirar.

—Si usted se comporta de esa manera... nunca podré cumplir con las normas del acuerdo.

—¿A-acuerdo? —repitió, mas luego se sintió como un tonto al hacerlo—. Killua. ¿Q-qué quieres decir con un _"acuerdo"_?

—Eso no suena como una orden—. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. —Si usted quiere algo, debe ordenármelo. Así funcionan las cosas...

—P-pero... si yo te ordeno algo ¿Eso significa que soy superior a ti, no?

—Qué lindo, mi amo es inteligente. Bravo.

Gon lo fulminó con la mirada. —¡Para tu información no soy tan estúpido como crees! Y-y en cuanto a lo otro... no quiero ordenarte nada, no me parece correcto ¿Lo mejor no sería llevarnos bien como dos simples conocidos?

—¡No se puede! ¡Se supone que eres mi amo!

—¡Pero no quiero serlo! ¡Yo quería ser dueño de un gatito!

—¡Y lo eres! ¡Su gatito está frente suyo!

—¡Sólo veo a un gato pervertido que intenta hacer... bueno… hacer _"eso"_ conmigo!

—Sexo...

—¿Eh-eh?

—Se dice sexo...

Tomando otra almohada, se la lanzó. —¡Y-ya sé lo que es!

—Entonces... dilo como es. —replicó esquivando hábilmente el ataque.

—¡N-no importa! Eso no es importante...—. Sujetó las sabanas con fuerza. —N-no quiero ordenarte, no me parece correcto ¿Y tu opinión? ¿No importa? ¡Eso no está bien!

—Déjame ver si entendí... ¿Estas pidiendo... que no quieres ser mi amo, porque según usted, no es _"bueno"_ y hay desigualdad entre ambas partes?—. Killua podía sentir como una pequeña vena palpitaba en su frente.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso!

—¡Si serás idiota! —bramó enfurecido golpeándolo en la cabeza. —¡¿Qué acaso no comprendes la diferencia entre amo y esclavo?! ¡Es más que obvio que va a existir una diferencia de poderes! ¡Aprende historia básica maldito infeliz!

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la zona del golpe mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. —No me trataste de _"usted"_...

—¿Eh?

—¡No me trataste de "usted"!—exclamó con alegría—. Eso quiere decir ¡Que a ti no te gusta tratarme de "amo" todo el tiempo!

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el albino suspiró resignado. —Idiota. —refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras volvía a cruzarse de brazos—. Al comprarme, se estable un acuerdo entre las partes…

—¿Q-qué quieres...?

—¡Idiota! ¡¿No me pediste que te explicara sobre el acuerdo entre ambos?! ¡No me hagas decir cosas que no quieras escuchar!—. Gon negó con la cabeza una y otra vez. —Bien... pero no vuelvas a interrumpirme porque te aseguro que la pasarás muy; en sencillas palabras... El acuerdo dice, que los gatos como yo le pertenecen a sus compradores hasta cumplir los treinta días y al terminar el tiempo límite me iré de aquí, ya que comenzaré un nuevo contrato con otra persona.

—¿O-otra persona?—. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y una mirada triste se situó en su rostro. —¿S-siempre es así?

—¿Ah eso? Sí. Siempre es así, se supone que tenemos nuevos amos cada mes y nunca se puede repetir en el mismo año—. Dio un pequeño bostezo. —Usted es mi primer amo y podría decirse, que _"estreno"_ mis conocimientos con este acuerdo.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?

—Amo Gon ¿Qué cree usted que yo puedo otorgarle?

El moreno cruzó los brazos y cerró sus ojos al meditar la respuesta. Volvió a descubrir su mirada al encontrar la _"respuesta"_. —¡Ah ya entiendo!

Killua sonrió. —Ya era hora... creí que seguiría teniendo esa cara de estúpido y...

—¡Ustedes dan compañía a personas solas como yo, no! Eso es muy lindo de su parte... pero, no creo que sea correcto cobrar tanto por su compañía ¿No sería mejor bajar el precio? Tú salías muy caro, aunque solo te compré para molestar a Ging. —murmuró bajito eso último—. Aunque, aun no entiendo porque estás desnudo y eres tan pervertido conmigo...

El felino se levantó de la cama ágilmente y, sin explicación alguna, se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las paredes murmurando insultos que Gon no alcanzó a escuchar. Se alejó unos centímetros, tomando una bocanada de aire, y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—Agradece que eres lindo...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Obviando esa pregunta, continuó: —...Si no el mundo te comería crudo.

—¿Uh? No entiendo lo que me dices.

—Este mes será difícil...—. Torció la boca en una mueca de desagrado. —Volviendo al tema anterior ¿Qué le gustaría saber amo?

—¡Gon!

―Ya sé cómo se llama, amo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Dime Gon!—. Le sonrió. —Mi nombre es Gon, Gon Freecss y mientras estés aquí, me gustaría que me llamases así. Yo te diré Killua ¿Te parece bien?

Fue una de las primeras veces, en que el albino se quedaba sin palabras. —S-si es-es es el pedido de mi amo, no me puedo negar...

—¡Ya-ta! ¡Tengo otro amigo!

—¡¿Q-qué?!

—Aunque... mi nuevo amigo es medio pervertido. —murmuró ignorando las palabras del de cabello cano— .No tan pervertido como Leorio, pero si como Hisoka...

—¡Amo espere... yo…!

—Ahora que recuerdo... Hisoka no es mi amigo, es como mi rival ¿O tal vez un _"ami-enemigo"_? Nee nee, Killua ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a alguien que quiere enfrentarse a ti y sólo desea matarte en una pelea, aunque también te ayuda y aconseja cuando lo necesites? Tanto Leorio como Kurapika dicen que lo mejor no es acercarme a él, porque no sólo quiere pelea conmigo, creen que quiere otra cosa y...—. Se detuvo al ver la expresión en el rostro del otro niño. —¿Eh? ¡L-lo sie-siento Killua! Cuando comienzo a hablar no hay nada que me detenga.

—No se preocupe amo Gon, no ha sido nada.

—¡Gon!

—Ah cierto. G-Gon. —dijo su nombre en un tartamudeo—. ¿En verdad, no comprendes el motivo por el cual se hacen los acuerdos? Nosotros brindamos… eh... ciertos _"servicios" _a nuestros amos. Y por lo general, siempre son viejos mayores los que nos contratan…

—Pero... yo no soy un anciano ¡Tengo catorce!

—Aún eres joven... me sorprendió bastante tu decisión. Nunca creí que mi primer cliente sería tan joven como yo y si te lo estás preguntando, también tengo catorce, salvo que en este año cumplo los quince...

—¡Yo hace unas semanas los cumplí! Eres mayor que yo.

Cruzándose de brazos, murmuró. —Eso parece; al ser un _"novato"_, mis compañeros siempre me relataban sobre sus contratos y en la gran mayoría, eran viejos pervertidos quienes pedían sus servicios. Siempre gatos de mi edad hasta los veinte años—. Torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto. —Muy pocas mujeres son las que nos contratan...

─Eso debe ser difícil…

—Peor es para las niñas, ellas son contratadas desde los quince años hasta los veintisiete.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ellas trabajan de esa manera...

Lo interrumpió una vez más. —No, eso no...—. Killua lo miró curioso al no entender. —¿Qué si en verdad había gatitas? ¡Rayos! Hubiera pedido una gatita, así Pitou tenía una pareja y Kaito y yo seríamos abuelos. Además, sería tierno tener una gatita bonita y ¿Eh? ¿Killua? ¡¿Q-qué estás...?!

Un grito de dolor se manifestó en la habitación.

Y uno muy feo.

—Eso te pasa por hablar de esa manera de sucias y viles arpías en mi presencia—. Deshizo las garras viendo como el moreno continuaba llorando por el rasguño que le hizo a su mejilla. —¡Deja de llorar! ¡Eso es tu culpa por hablar de mujeres cuando me tienes a mí!

—Pero...

—Además, ninguna gata mugrosa haría lo que yo puedo hacer contigo—. Estiró uno de sus dedos y con él quitó la pequeña gota de sangre, para luego llevárselo a los labios. —Nadie... nadie podrá hacerte sentir como lo haré yo. Mis "servicios" serán los mejores para ti, al punto de que nunca podrás olvidarme, ni quitar de tu cabeza los recuerdos de nuestros encuentros—. Gon se sonrojó. —Entonces ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos desde ahora, nyan~?

—¿Eh?—. Se vio empujado con brusquedad y dos manos sujetaron con fuerza sus muñecas. La sonrisa descarada en el rostro del albino le hizo estremecer y sentirse un tanto incómodo. —¿K-Killua?

_«¡Maldición! Yo no soy así... pe-pero... no me gustó imaginármelo con una mujer... ¡Con una sucia arpía! »_ —Me has hecho enojar... —murmuró con voz ronca. _«¡Ninguna tendrá su virginidad! ¡Sólo yo! ¡Sólo yo seré el dueño de su cuerpo! » _Rió por lo bajo antes de lamer lentamente la mejilla herida._ «...Sólo yo veré esa faceta pervertida en él... »_

—Killua... detent-te...

—No, estoy molesto—. Repartió dulces besos por la garganta del menor. —Gon~. —ronroneó su nombre—. Ahora sabrás que clase de servicios damos.

—¿S-servicios? ¡Eh!— Una mano se adentró en su camisa, acariciando cada rincón de su piel, desde el vientre hasta el pecho. —¡N-no! B-basta... —pidió con la voz quebrada—. D-de-dete-tente... por favor...

Al quitarle la molesta prenda de vestir al moreno, sonrió. —Nop. No voy a hacerlo—. Continuó jugueteando con aquellas protuberancias rosaditas. —Debes aceptarme.

Gon corrió su rostro en un vago intento por deshacer del agarre. —N-no...

—...Acéptame... —murmuró depositando un sutil beso en su mejilla—. Quieras o no, seré tuyo hasta que se cumplan los treinta días. Estaré junto a ti vayas a donde vayas, te seguiré a donde sea y durante el tiempo en que estemos juntos, te seré fiel.

—B-basta...

Con una sonrisa altanera, se subió al regazo de su amo y comenzó un lento movimiento de caderas, asegurándose de rozar las pelvis de ambos. —Eres lindo resistiéndote, pero, no creo que dure para siempre. Descuide amo Gon~. —dijo en un ronroneo—. Killua-chan hará un buen trabajo.

Un jadeo escapó de los labios del pelinegro al sentir como besaban su cuello con suavidad, mordiendo y lamiendo, cerró los ojos con fuerza ante aquella sensación desconocida que sentía su cuerpo; su corazón latía desbocado, las mejillas se encontraban muy sonrojadas, la respiración errática y un constante hormigueo le hacía subir la temperatura.

—Killua… más por favor. —suplicó al sentir una incomodidad entre sus piernas, junto con las breves lamidas que le otorgaban la otra persona—. ¡K-Killua! —gritó asustado al sentir un dolor diferente a los anteriores.

Sonrió ladinamente. —Es marca se te ve muy bonita...—. El albino rió. —No te voy a comer...a menos que usted lo desee amo—. Lamió su labio inferior con lentitud y sensualidad. —Pero... nada me impide tomar un pequeño aperitivo antes del plato principal.

—¿A-aha... pertivo...?

Sin responder a esa pregunta, Killua sacó con perspicacia los pantalones del moreno y sonrió orgulloso al ver como éste se sonrojaba furiosamente al notar que su ropa interior podría apreciarse, y no solo ello, la prenda de vestir parecía estar un poco más oscura de lo que recordaba. Riéndose por lo bajo, tocó sobre la tela blanca el miembro casi erecto y sonrió coquetamente ante el sonoro gemido ajeno que llegó hasta sus oídos.

—Vaya, mira como estas y eso que ni siquiera he comenzado con lo bueno. —comentó tomando el elástico de los bóxer para bajarlos con cuidado—. Eres un pervertido. ¿Te gusta, no?

Gon no pudo responder, solo se concentraba en el calor que absorbía su cuerpo por completo.

El albino se había cansado del juego previo y sin dudarlo, comenzó a recorrer el pene del moreno con su lengua. Subiendo desde los testículos hasta la punta para detenerse allí un momento, sólo para juguetear con la glande, dando pequeños besos y lentas lamidas.

En medio del placer y el calor el moreno empujo sus caderas hacia adelante, tomando desprevenido a su compañero. Éste entendió el mensaje y aceleró el ritmo, hasta sentir que el menor se estremecía notoriamente.

Ver su rostro sonrosado, el sudor en la frente y la expresión de absoluto placer era una delicia. Un premio del cual solo él podría disfrutar: su primera vez.

Killua deslizó uno de sus dedos entre las nalgas ajenas hasta que encontró una pequeña y estrecha entrada; eso fue necesario para que Gon alcanzase su ansiado clímax, llenando completamente con su cálida esencia las fauces del mayor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el felino alzó la vista y sus mejillas comenzar a arder. Su amo estaba sudado, con el rostro rojo y tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin contar el hecho de que se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y con su camisa a medio subir, dejando a la vista los pezones erectos; para él fue una de las imágenes más eróticas y tentadoras que haya visto en su maldita vida.

Un gemido brotó de su garganta. —Y-ya no puedo... no puedo contenerme—. Tomó una de las piernas del moreno, quien no pudo alguna resistencia, para llevarla hasta su hombro derecho y aproximó su propio cuerpo. —...T-te haré mío... Gon~.

¡Al diablo con todo!

Lo haría suyo y de eso estaba seguro. Pero, cuando la entrada de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad toda la _"inspiración"_ se fue por el caño.

—¡Gon mi pequeño y virgen amigo! —exclamó una voz conocida por el moreno—. ¡Hoy tenemos una fiesta grandiosa y con Kurapika hemos venido a...!—. Su voz fue convirtiéndose en un murmullo, hasta terminar por desaparecer, al ver a un muchacho desnudo de espaldas a la puerta. —¿Eh?

Killua bufó. _«Adiós intimidad. »_ Bajó la vista su miembro, que aún no había metido en la entrada de Gon, y frunció el entrecejo.—¿Necesitas algo?

—Eh yo...—. Se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza mientras se inclinaba varias veces. —C-creo que... mi amigo y yo nos equivocamos de departamento y etto... yo... mejor me voy ¡Lo siento mucho amigo! —mencionó avergonzado antes de abandonar el cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí—. ¡Oye Kurapika!

El rubio levantó la vista del libro en su regazo y le dirigió una mirada curiosa al pelinegro. —Leorio ¿Dónde está Gon? Creí que irías a despertarlo para poder ir a la reunión.

—Es una fiesta no una reunión. —le corrigió divertido—. Di conmigo Kurapika. Fiesta, F-I-E-S-T-A.

—Bien hecho Leorio. Mereces un premio—. Dejando el libro a un lado, se levantó de su asiento para darle palmaditas en el cabello a su amigo médico. —Muy buen trabajo, eres un buen chico.

—Gracias, siempre me esfuerzo al… ¡Eh! ¡Idiota!—. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le señaló con el dedo. —¡Cierto! ¡Me engañaste Kurapika! ¡Me trajiste a otro lugar! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Suspiró cansado y con la mayor calma del mundo, dijo: —Leorio, deja de ser el mismo idiota de siempre y dime a que rayos te estás refiriendo…

—¡Está no es la casa de Gon!

—En primer lugar, Gon no tiene una casa, vive en un departamento y en segundo lugar ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Cómo no puede ser la casa de Gon?! ¡Desde hace dos años que vienes a este lugar solo para emborracharte y tomar el alcohol que Gon no puede!

—¡No es cierto, no es cierto!—. Kurapika lo miró sorprendido al notar sus mejillas sonrosadas. —¡Aquí no vive Gon! Esta es la casa de un niño raro de pelo blanco y ojos azules. Me engañaste ¡Y lo peor aún, es que al ir a su habitación lo encontré desnudo y a punto de tener relaciones con alguien más!

Parpadeó. —¿A Gon?

—¡A Gon no! ¡Sino a ese niño extraño!

—Leorio, entiendo que seas idiota pero esto es demasiado—. Cerró sus ojos al suspirar. —Mira las paredes, están repletos de cuadros y fotografías en las que TÚ y YO aparecemos junto a un niño de pelo negro y lindos ojos almendrar.

—¿Dijiste lindos ojos almendra?—. Leorio se carcajeó. —No sabía que Gon era de tu tipo.

El Kurta se sonrojó levemente y sin contener su fuerza, pisó el pie ajeno. —Como te iba diciendo, este departamento es solo de Gon. No puedo haber ningún niño de pelo blanco y ojos azules. A menos qué…

Detuvo su lloriqueó, y los pequeños saltos que daba con su pierna sana, para voltear el rostro en dirección al rubio. —¿A menos qué... ? —repitió estúpidamente, sin soltar su pie "herido".

—A menos que... ese niño de pelo blanco esté con Gon.

—¡Eso es estúpido! Gon nunca nos ocultaría algo importante...

—En eso tienes razón. —mencionó más calmado y asintiendo estando de acuerdo.

—Además, ese niño estaba desnudo y a punto de tener sexo con quien parecía otro niño...

—Oh, vaya. Sí que eres impertinente Leorio. Les arruinaste la noche.

—¡No fue apropósito! Solo sucedió.

—Entiendo.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, ambos terminaron cayendo en cuenta de un pequeñísimo detallito pero que era muy importantito...

—¡Ahhh, ese niño era Gon! —gritaron a coro al borde de la histeria y el terror; a una velocidad casi inhumana y muy sorprendente en ellos, corrieron hacia la habitación del moreno. —¡Gon!

—¿Uh? ¿Kurapika? ¿Leorio?—. El pequeño pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido ante la intromisión de sus amigos. —¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está ese maldito pervertido que te hacía esas cosas?—. Leorio buscó con la mirada en cada uno de los rincones a ese mocoso-roba-purezas. —¡No te escondas maldito copo de nieve! ¡Ya verás lo que haré!

—Gon ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el rubio al aproximarse a su amigo.

—Ehhh Sí… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—. Sostuvo la toalla blanca sobre sus hombros. —¿Por qué Leorio está así?

Kurapika sonrió nerviosamente. —Dijo que vio a alguien extraño en tu habitación... contigo...

Levantando unas maletas gritó. —¡Yo sé que estás aquí! ¡Sal y pelea!

─¿Leorio bebió otra vez esos licores que Ging me envió?

—Desearía que fuera eso. —respondió entre suspiros—. ¡Leorio! ¡Falsa alarma creada por tu mente pervertida y vulgarmente asquerosa!

—Pero... ¡Sí él estaba aquí!

—Leorio.

—¡Yo lo vi! ¡Estos dos lindos y sexys ojitos lo vieron!

—¡Leorio, ya cállate de una vez! —gritó el Kurta para luego lanzarle un almohadón al rostro—. Ignóralo Gon, solo está delirando.

—Entiendo. Por cierto Kurapika ¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Sucedió algo malo? —preguntó mientras secaba su cabello húmedo.

Kurapika lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. —No Gon, no ha ocurrido nada malo. Es sólo que, nos convocaron a una reunión importante en un hotel cercano a este y vinimos por ti—. El moreno levanto la vista, causando que sus cabellos mojados cayeran sobre su frente. —Y nos metimos a tu apartamento con la llave que nos diste, espero eso no te disguste.

—No, descuida, está bien. Después de todo, para eso les di una llave extra de aquí.

—Claro Bueno, nosotros esperaremos por ti afuera, tomate el tiempo necesario para arreglarte; Leorio ¿Qué haces en el suelo? —preguntó al comprobar el estado de su otro amigo.

—Ah eso... me canse de buscar a ese mocoso y ahora estoy tomando un descanso—. Sonrió nerviosamente a lo que el Kurta suspiró. —¡Kurapika suéltame!—. El rubio lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida. —¡Gon, no te quedes ahí y ayúdame!

—Lo siento Leorio ¡Nos vemos luego!—. Se despidió con la mano y al ver que estaba una vez solo, suspiró. —Killua, ya puedes salir.

La pequeña puerta del armario se abrió. —Te odio por hacerme esto. —dijo calmadamente—. ¿Sabes? No te hará daño acomodar un poco la ropa.

—Creí que a un amo no le se hablaba de esa manera.

—Tú quisiste cambiar las reglas del juego, así que ni te quejes. —replicó mientras se quitaba algunos calcetines de su cabeza—. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué terminé en ese lugar?

—No quería que ellos te vieran. Leorio no iba a reaccionar bien—. Sonrió nerviosamente al recordar la primera rabieta de su amigo ¡Y fue solamente porque Menchi le pidió ayuda para acomodar su vestido y no a él!

—Ambos son raros, pero, no me gustó como te hablaba el que parecía mujer.

—Kurapika. —lo corrigió.

—Eso no me interesa—. Se acostó en la cama, viendo como el pelinegro tomaba unas botas verdes y se las ponía. —¿A dónde vas?

—Ya lo oíste, tengo una reunión importante y no creo que pueda faltar—. Acomodó su camisa azul y tomó la chaqueta verde que hacia juego con sus shorts. —Quédate aquí y no salgas. Hay comida en la alacena, puedes ver la televisión o dormir. Asegúrate de no hablar con extraños y esas cosas.

El albino bufó para luego estirarse sobre las sabanas. —Si mamá.

Gon se sonrojó al ver la espalda firme del albino y los músculos a medio marcar de sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para deshacer de aquellos pensamientos y le sonrió al felino. —Volveré en unas horas, cuídate Killua.

Unos minutos pasaron y la casa quedó en silencio. Aunque Killua no se haya molestado en despedirse, se entristeció al ver partir a su amo y en medio del aburrimiento decidió dormir un poco, pero al cerrar sus ojos, las imágenes de lo sucedido entre ambos inundaron su mente al punto de hacerlo estremecer y gemir suavemente. Tener al moreno a su merced fue una de las cosas más maravillosas que había hecho.

Le gustó y lo peor, era que quería más.

_«Supongo que, en algún momento será mío... »_ Su corazón se agitó con rapidez y un suave tinte rosado se situó sobre sus mejillas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡Killua! ¡Ya llegué! —gritó luego de dejar su saco sobre uno de los sillones. —¿Estará dormido?

Gon suspiró. Había sido un día bastante agotador y ciertamente esperaba que fuera de esa manera: Al ir a su habitación no se sorprendió de encontrar la luz apagada y menos al ver que el albino dormía tranquilamente abrazando una de las almohadas.

_«Se ve muy cansado. Tal vez haya...! » _Oír un estornudo lo hizo detenerse. —¿Killua?—. Rozó con cuidado uno de sus hombros y rápidamente alejó su mano. —Estás helado... —murmuró al sentir la temperatura del cuerpo del albino—. Eso te pasa por ser pervertido y andar desnudo...

Volviendo a suspirar, buscó entre su ropa algo que pudiera caberle y encontró otra piyama que Mito-san le había obsequiado. Y con el rostro completamente sonrojado, se dispuso a vestir a su mascota; ahora, Gon estaba peor de sonrojado al ver su cuerpo destino, pero terminó recordándose que hacía eso por una buena causa.

Con el mayor cuidado del mundo le puso la ropa interior tratando de no tocar el, "eso" del de tez blanca, luego los pantalones y por último la camisa.

—Solo faltan los malditos botones. —murmuró en un intento de alentarse a sí mismo—. ...Solo espero que no se enferme ¡Whaaah!—. Dos brazos ajenos aprisionaron su cintura y antes de que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo terminó encima del otro.

—Mío~. —murmuró adormilado, con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro y dando un ligero apretón a su agarre. Ronroneó gustoso al percibir un agradable aroma a bosque a su alrededor, sea de quien fuere le gustaba y mucho: era muy dulce.

Por su parte, Gon quedó estático. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Primero estaba vistiendo a este pervertido y luego ¡Pam! Estaba encima de él y con la cabeza y manos en su pecho. Ante ese hecho se sonrojó, sus palmas sentía la cálida y suave piel ajena.

_«Demonios... no quiero quedarme así con él... » _—Supongo que no hay otra opción y creo que no me soltarás ¿Verdad?; si me entero que estás despierto Killua y juro que te hago dormir bajo la lluvia.

Killua sonrió entre sueños. ¡Ninguna sucia arpía o gata asquerosa podía hacer lo que él! Nadie podría tener a Gon de esa manera, ni aunque lo intentaran porque él se los impediría. Ese niño era sólo suyo.

_Y durante estos treinta días se lo haría saber._

* * *

><p>¡Bien! Se cuidan mucho. Me gustaría saber que les pareció y todo eso. ¡Nos veremos prontito si se da la oportunidad!<p>

¡Muchos besos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Comprando Corazones

¡Hola mis amadas mentes perversas! (a partir de ahora, les voy a decir de esa manera), les traje una nueva actualización.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>Ante el cantar de las aves, el muchacho de cabello blanco gruñó por lo bajo.<p>

¿Cómo se atrevían a despertarlo? ¿Qué no saben que alguien tan bello y encantador como él necesitaba descansar lo necesario para estar perfecto para su amo? Era eso o tal vez era demasiado perezoso y mataría a todo aquel que lo despertara de su sueño; una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en su rostro, si en algo era bueno.

_«¿Debería de levantarme? Pero si estoy tan cómodo... » _Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, envolviéndose aún más con las sabanas. _«Además... se supone que en estos momentos aparecerá mi amo con el desayuno y me besará los labios diciendo "buenos días"...»._ Ronroneó gustoso ante la idea.

Los minutos pasaron.

Primero uno, luego dos, tres, cuatro y así pasó el tiempo. Killua frunció el ceño mientras comprendía que había una falla en su plan, se sentó en la cama sin deshacer la mueca de disgusto ¿Dónde está su desayuno? ¿Y su amo? ¿Y los mimos matutinos? ¡¿Y qué demonios sucedió con su rico y lindo beso de los buenos días?!

_«Malditos pájaros, maldito desayuno que no aparece, maldito beso que no existe ¡Y sobre todo, maldito y adorablemente lindo amo! »_ Bufó molesto al cruzarse de brazos. Estuvo a punto de insultar a ese niño, sin embargo, cuando se dispuso a levantarse de la cama se detuvo al notar la tela que cubría su cuerpo. _«¿Y esto? » _Levantó el cobertor para mirar la parte baja de su cuerpo. —¿Estoy vestido? No recuerdo haberme vestido.

Trató de rememorar las escenas de ayer y lo único que inundaba su mente, eran la deliciosa imagen de su amo en esa apariencia mundana y tentadora; sólo recordarlo, hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo.

Algo le impidió dejar a rienda suelta su imaginación y eso fue un dulce aroma en el ambiente. Olisqueó un poco ¿Qué era eso? No lograba reconocerlo. Una mueca de disgusto apareció, dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se dispuso a investigar.

Cuando sus pies descalzos rozaron el suelo ahogó un gritito. ! ¡Como odiaba el frío! Prefería mil veces recostarse sobre un almohadón o una cálida cama, también estaba la opción de dormir abrazado al cuerpo de su amo pero sabía que ese niño vergonzoso lo único que haría sería tratar de alejarlo.

_«Quizá deba esperar un poco para que se acostumbre...»._ Bostezó mientras refregaba uno de sus ojos azules, recostando su espalda contra el paredón más próximo._ «Se supone que es nuestro trabajo y si bien el pago ya se ha hecho, ella sabrá si yo no hago nada... se supone que, yo acepte estas condiciones sin rechistar. »_ pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos con lentitud.

Cuando llegó al comedor, y al ver la mesa repleta de postres, sonrió alegremente.

¡Había tantas delicias! Y todas debían ser para él, a menos que su amo también probase alguna de ellas. Eso último le hizo recordar algo importante ¿en dónde estaba su amo? Al no encontrarlo a simple vista, le restó importancia al asunto y se sentó en la mesa, mirando con curiosidad un postre de color marrón: ese olía mucho mejor que todos los restantes.

Antes de que pudiese probar un poco, sus oídos percibieron un suave caminar. Movió su rostro y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su amo.

—¡Killua! Veo que despertaste. —dijo al tomar una tasa y verter un poco de leche—. Toma, supongo que te gustará—. El repentino silencio que envolvió a ambos le incomodó. —¿Killua? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sin embargo, el albino no podía emitir palabra alguna. ¿Por qué? Simple, estaba maravillado por la apariencia de su pequeño amo.

Gon vestía de una musculosa y unos shorts verdes, pero tener el cabello mojado, cubriendo ligeramente su frente, le daba un aspecto diferente; el muchacho era endemoniadamente atractivo y no parecía notarlo.

_«Que no me sonría. Que no me sonría. Que no me sonría. Que no me sonría»._ Repetía en su mente, sabía muy bien que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse. —Muy buenos días, amo.

—Creí que te había dicho que no quería que me llamase amo, sólo dime Gon ¿Sí?—. Llevó ambas manos a sus caderas. —Mi nombre es Gon, no Amo. —comentó entre risas—. ¿Has dormido bien?

_«Oh sí. Tuve un sueño grandioso en el que tú estabas involucrado y hacía que gritaras mi nombre un sin fin de veces. » —_Dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿Y tú Gon~? —ronroneó el nombre del menor y sonrió orgulloso de sí al ver que éste se sonrojó.

—Pues no tan bien. —respondió cruzándose de brazos—. Alguien, que no voy a nombrar pero si mirar fijamente—. Le sacó la lengua y el felino deseó arrancársela con la boca. —Se pasó la noche golpeando y pateándome hasta tirarme de la cama, y eso que creí que mi noche no podía ser peor… Comenzaste a hacer cosas raras.

—¿Cosas raras? —repitió mientras daba un sorbo a la leche.

—Sí— Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente. —Comenzaste a removerte en la cama y hacías ruiditos raros, so-sobre todo decías mi nombre... y muchos _"Ahh"_ y _"Mas"_.

Killua se estremeció ligeramente ¿Cómo Gon no podía notar que estaba gimiendo? ¿Ruiditos? ¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Qué acaso este niño no sabía nada?! Lo peor de todo, fue ver que el moreno imitaba sus acciones un tanto avergonzadas y sorprendidas; ese niño no conocía nada de nada.

—G-Gon... bueno, lo de anoche fue…

—¡Eso no fue todo! —exclamó al recordar lo demás—. Te movías mucho y abrazaste una almohada para hacerle cosas raras ¿Qué le hacías a la almohada Killua? Te movías de atrás para adelante.

_«Al menos... se mostró interesado en verme. » _—¿Por qué no me despertaste si tanto te molestaba?

—Porque... después de tantos ruiditos, dijiste mi nombre por última vez y no volviste a moverte—. Tomó una de las galletas del frasco y dio un mordisco. —Bueno, eso ya no importa... no creo que vuelva a repetirse.

_«Y por cómo están las cosas entre nosotros, no te aseguro nada Gon. » —_Si así lo deseas, veré si puedo dejar de hacer esos juegos nocturnos…—. Le sonrió coquetamente a lo que Gon respondió con una tímida sonrisa. —Gon... ¿qué es eso? —preguntó señalando al pastel de color marrón.

—Ah, eso. Es un pastel de chocolate ¡Es especial! Mito-san me enseñó a prepararlo, dice que es único, porque en vez de usar chocolate común se tiene que usan los Chocorobo-kun—. Lo sirvió en un plato para dejarlo frente al albino. —Tenía planeado festejar que compre un gatito con este postre, pero bueno, puedo hacerlo de todos modos... quiero decir tú estás aquí; aún no me acostumbro a todo esto... pero ya que vamos a convivir un mes, lo mejor será llevarnos bien.

Killua vio cómo su amo volvía a sentarse en la mesa para sostener su rostro entre sus manos y mantener los codos sobre la superficie. Dando un pequeño suspiro, terminó aceptando el obsequio del moreno, lo que menos quería ser era alguien desconsiderado: un regalo es un regalo. Sujetó el tenedor y solo cortó un pequeño trozo, contó hasta diez y lo engulló con rapidez; al degustar su textura y sabor, abrió los ojos de golpe al par que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente.

¡Era exquisito!

Gon no contuvo una pequeña risita, esa escena valía oro. ¡Killua estaba comiendo el pastel como si no hubiera mañana! _«Se ve lindo._ —pensó un tanto embelesado—. _Fue mi primer beso. » _Su corazón latió con fuerza. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. _«¿Acaso con él... tendré todas las "primeras veces"? »_

Oír un estruendo lo trajo a la realidad y rápidamente levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el hecho de que su gatito no estaba frente suyo.

—¿Killua?—. Antes de que pudiera continuar, sintió que tomaban su muñeca y jalaban de ella con fuerza. —¿Qué sucede?—. Se encontró cara a cara con la mirada azulina del albino. Sus mejillas se coloraron al sentir que una mano sostenía su cintura y la otra sujetaba su cuello. —¿Q-qué suce...? _¡Hmph_!—. Un brusco y necesitado beso lo interrumpió. _«¿O-otra vez? »_

Él era tan dulce, mucho más que ese chocolate.

_«Si sigues siendo así no podré contenerme y romperé las reglas. » _Se separaron brevemente para deshacer ese delantal y arrojarlo lejos, volviendo a besarlo con adives. _«¡Maldición! Tú ni siquiera lo notas. »_ Sus labios bajaron para repartir pequeñas lamidas y mordiscos en el cuello ajeno, mientras que dos manos se sujetaban de su espalda. —Terminaré siendo adicto a ti.

Por su parte, el pelinegro se estremeció y lo único que podía hacer era soltar gemidos y jadeos. Con las mejillas rojas, intentó resistirse a como dé lugar, sin embargo, los espasmos que aparecían en su cuerpo parecían impedírselo; el mayor adentró su mano en los pantalones del menor y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad.

—¿Te gusta esto, no? —murmuró contra el oído del moreno sin detener los movimientos.

Gon mordía su labio inferior, reprimiendo los lascivos gemidos que deseaban escapar, y las palmas de sus manos continuaban sujetando con fuerza la camisa que llevaba puesta el albino. El tacto de Killua le quemaba todo el cuerpo y le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes sintió.

—Te pregunté si te gustaba esto. Eres un niño malo Gon-chan.

Apretando los ojos con fuerza gimoteó. —¡Ah! Killua—. Su corazón latía aceleradamente mientras sentía sus piernas temblar ligeramente; parecía que en cualquier momento terminarían cediendo y caería al suelo. —Killuaah, detente.

El albino tomó la mano y la llevó hasta el miembro del moreno.

—¿Nunca has hecho esto, no? Tranquilo, te gustará mucho... te enseñaré como hacerlo para que lo hagas por ti mismo, o incluso a mí. —murmuró en un tono ronco—. No tienes una idea de cuánto deseo verte hacer eso.

Cegado por el deseo, Gon aumentó el ritmo de las caricias junto a Killua.

El albino volvió a poseer esos rosados labios adentrando su lengua al instante, sin detener sus caricias; el muchacho de cabello en punta no resistió más y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Eres tan lindo~. —dijo con burla—. Demasiado lindo para tu propio bien—. Se arrodilló frente a él para sostener entre sus manos el rostro del menor, rozando con ternura las rosadas mejillas. _«Esa inocencia que tiene me deja con deseos de más. » _—Si no te cuidas, terminaré haciéndote cosas vergonzosas para ti.

—¿Cómo qué cosas?

—Luego te contaré, pero ahora… quiero terminar con mi postre.

—Killua...

—¿Sí?

—Tengo un plan... mucho mejor.

El muchacho de ojos azules sonrió maliciosamente. —Eso se oye divertido. Acepto ¿Y qué sería lo que haremos?

Gon, luego de recuperarse de su orgasmo y toda la agitación, sonrió levemente; Killua lo observó detenidamente. ¿Por qué tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que terminaría arrepintiéndose de sus propias palabras?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Esto no es divertido!

El moreno apretó los dientes y comenzó a tirar con fuerza. —¡Killua, suelta el árbol! No seas infantil.

Incrustó sus garras sobre el tronco de aquel pobre árbol. —¡Me niego, me niego! ¡Me engañaste maldito bastardo! ¡Qué seas lindo luego de tener un orgasmo no significa que puedas manipularme a tu antojo! ¡Mentiroso!

Se sonrojó notoriamente. —No te engañé. ¡Sólo no te dije completamente lo que haríamos!

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Estúpido y sensual niño bueno!

—¡Iremos a comprarte ropa quieras o no!

—¡Me niego, va contra mis principios!

—¡¿Y andar desnudo por mi casa es parte de tus principios?!

—¡¿Y cómo crees que tendremos sexo si tengo puesta la ropa?!

Algunas personas curiosas se detenían para contemplar en silencio el comportamiento de esos niños, muchos reían y otros permanecían sorprendidos.

—¿En verdad debo hacer esto?

—Vamos Killua, ¡sólo es ropa! Lo haces ver como si te fuera a comer.

—¿Sabes? Yo preferiría que tú me comieras a mí.

Al oír esas palabras, el moreno terminó soltando el brazo del mayor totalmente avergonzado. —Deja de jugar.

—No estoy jugando Gon, solo estoy diciendo la verdad—. Se encaminó hacia él con un aire coqueto y seductor. —Un día de estos, voy a dejar que tú me comas a mí.

—¡Killua, no te quites ese gorro!—. Gon volvió a aproximársele para acomodar la boina color gris que cubría la cabeza del albino. —La gente te verá y lo más probable es que pregunten por ello—. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir los brazos del otro envolviéndose sobre su cintura. —Killua.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? —preguntó en un tono seductor—. Oh~. Ya entiendo, quieres que sea sólo para ti y que nadie más te vea.

Varios gritos femeninos por poco dejan sordos a los niños.

—Killua, la gente nos ve. —murmuró sonrojado y ante la vergüenza que sentía, sólo atino a esconder su rostro contra el cuello del albino.

Killua no tardó demasiado tiempo en sonrojarse levemente. _«Dios, este niño terminará destruyendo por completo mi auto-control. »_ —¡¿Ustedes que miran?! ¡Largo! —gritó cortante, enviando una mirada asesina a cada uno de los presentes—. Listo Gon, ya se fueron.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó contra la piel del albino—. Killua? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás temblando—. Llevó su mano hasta la frente del albino. —No. No tienes fiebre, pero, para comprobar mejor.

—¿Comprobar?—. Retrocedió asustado al ver como el rostro de su amo se aproximaba al suyo con lentitud. —¡G-Gon!—. Sintió como esas dos manos ajenas se posaban sobre sus mejillas.

—Guarda silencio y deja de moverte. —ordenó cortante y el albino asintió algo incómodo—. Déjame ver si tienes fiebre—. Rozó su frente con la ajena por unos momentos, sólo para sentir su calor y luego terminó separándose dando un pequeño suspiro. —No tienes fiebre, que alivio. Por un momento creí que algo te había sucedido y bueno... no me gustaría que te enfermes.

El albino guardó silencio al sentir un calor en sus mejillas y como su corazón latía descontroladamente.

—¿Killua?

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Si gustas podemos hacer esto otro día... en verdad no me molesta.

—¡No! Está bien. Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes, sólo estoy nervioso. Es mi primera vez llendo de compras, eso es todo—. Se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza, tratando de no hacer un movimiento brusco y dejar caer la boina.

—¿Primera vez? —repitió confundido—. ¡Descuida Killua!—. Sujetó sus manos con cuidado, bridándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. —¡Me aseguraré de que tu primera vez llendo de compras seas especial y única! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

—¿Eh? ¡G-Gon! ¡Es-espera! —gritó al ser tironeado por su amo, sin embargo, su enojo y frustración desaparecieron por completo, sólo con ver esa dulce sonrisa.

—¡Vamos Killua! ¡Prometo que será divertido!

Llegaron a uno de los centros comerciales más importantes de la ciudad y deambulando de tienda en tienda, en busca del atuendo perfecto, pasaron el resto de la tarde. Gon mantenía su agarre en el albino, arrastrándole por todos los lugares posibles y el mayor terminaba aceptando con resignación; luego de varios intentos, ninguna ropa parecía convencer al pelinegro: que una era muy oscura, que otra era muy costosa, o de muy mala calidad, que los colores no combinaban.

—Gon, ya me estoy hartando de esto.

—¡Solo una tienda más Killua! Una sola y prometo que iremos a comer algo ¿De seguro tienes hambre, no?—. Antes de que el albino pudiera responder su estómago gruñó. —¡Tengo razón! Vamos, solo una tienda más y nos iremos.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, murmuró de mala gana: —Bien...

El pelinegro comenzó a saltar emocionado ante su victoria. —¡Yay! ¡Ya-ta!

Gon guio a Killua a una tienda que vendía "ropa juvenil y a la moda"; por más que el albino bufara ante ese cartel, el moreno no se detuvo ni cambió de parecer. Solo estuvieron unos segundos y una muchacha terminó acercándoles mientras una sonrisa coqueta se situó en su rostro. No era necesario aclara que Gon ni cuenta se dio de ello, Killua era un caso diferente, su ceño se frunció y una mueca de disgusto apareció al ver que esa _"arpía"_ miraba fijamente a_ SU_ amo.

—¡Buenos tardes! ¡Soy Momoko y seré su vendedora! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? Puedo hacer lo que sea por ustedes, solo pídanlo.

_«¿Lo que sea? ¡Maldita perra! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a seducir a mi amo enfrente de mí? »_ Apretó los dientes con furia, incluso llegando a rechinarlos.—Buscamos ropa, quiero decir ¿Eso es obvio, no? A menos claro, que ofrezcan otros servicios aquí y el público no esté enterado.

Ignorando olímpicamente al peliblanco, continuó: —¿Buscan algo en especial?

_«¡Que te alejes de Gon antes de que te arranque la garganta con mis dientes! —_pensó Killua al borde de la histeria_—. El único que puede mirar a Gon de esa manera ¡Soy yo!»._

—Me gustaría ver eso para nuestra talla, por favor. —pidió con una sonrisa amable, señalando uno de los conjuntos que llevaba puesto un maniquí—. En vez de tonos rojos y grises ¿Podría ser en azul y blanco?

—¡Claro! Usted tiene buen gusto señor, espéreme aquí. —exclamó con una sonrisa y se apresuró en buscar el pedido del joven.

Gon sonrió ante la amabilidad de la muchacha. —Estoy seguro que esto te gustará Killua. —mencionó animadamente mientras se balanceaba con sus pies de atrás hacia adelante—. ¿Tú que crees?

—Hmph.

—¿Killua?

—Mmm.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Grrr.

—Killua.

—¡Hmph!

—¿Dejarás de hacer sonidos y me hablaras como una persona normal?

Killua lo miró con una expresión aburrida y desinteresada, para terminar respondiendo: —Nyaaah~—. A lo que Gon terminó bufando molesto.

Luego de unos minutos, la muchacha regresó con las prendas. —¡Aquí están! Espero que sean de su agrado señor, pero, si necesita ayuda con gusto se la daré. —terminó con un guiño coqueto mientras que el peliblanco hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Muchas gracias! Esto es lo que buscaba; es perfecto ¡Gracias Momoko-chan!

—No es nada, después de todo es mi trabajo. —dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿Dónde están los probadores? —demandó el mayor con brusquedad y sin medir el tono de su voz—. Gracias, que amable. —dijo sarcásticamente y sin decir nada más, tomó la mano del pelinegro, arrastrándolo en aquella dirección.

Gon le sonrió a modo de disculpa a la vendedora. —Killua, detente. ¡Auch! ¡Killua, eso duele!—. De repente, el peliblanco detuvo sus pasos, causando que el pequeño moreno se estrellara contra su espalda. —Killua... eso do- ¿Killua?—. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir los brazos del albino envolver su cuerpo con cuidado y mucho cariño.

—No me ignores, no me gusta. —musitó con voz lastimera—. Por eso, mírame sólo a mí por favor. No quiero que mires a nadie más. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?—. En medio de la confusión, Gon asintió y Killua sonrió. —Gracias...─. Sin saber por qué, dio un pequeño y fugaz beso en una de las mejillas del moreno, sonriendo orgulloso al ver que éste se sonrojaba levemente. —Espérame en esa silla ¿Si? Enseguida vuelvo.

Al percatarse de la voz de esa mujer, el albino ideó un plan perfecto.

_«Oh si, lamentaras haberte fijado en la "pareja" de otra persona, maldita perra. »_ —Oye Gon ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? —pidió amablemente al abrir la puerta del vestidor.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Gon notó que el albino estaba vestido con aquellas prendas. —¿Killua? ¿Por qué me llamaste? Si estás vestido bien y...

Un quejido lo interrumpió.

—_Ahhh_, Gon. No, _mmm,_ aquí no. ¡_Ahhh_!—. Varios gemidos brotaron de sus labios mientras comenzaba a retroceder. —La vendedora podría o-oírnos—. Ver el sonrojo en el rostro de su amo no tenía precio.

—¿Killua?

—_Mmmgh_, G-Gon, más rápido. ¡_Más rápido_, mi amor!

El pelinegro retrocedió asustado. —Killua... ¡Mphm!

El albino cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, impidiéndole gritar por ayuda; sin saber que, sus gritos ahogados, solo estaban contribuyendo a su "acción del día".

Killua golpeó su espalda contra la pared, llevándose consigo a Gon, y continuó con sus gemidos. —¡Agghh, Gon! Mmm. ¡Me voy a correr s-si sigues así! Tócame más, Gon—. Mordió su labio inferior, reprimiendo las sonoras carcajadas que querían escapar, y golpeó con su mano libre la pared a un determinado ritmo. Y un grito escapó de su garganta luego de llegar al "clímax."—¡Ahh~! —soltó un gritito y esperó un tiempo prudente para salir junto a su compañero.

—Killua, ¿qué-? ¡Ah!—. Se removió intranquilo al ver que el felino le revolvió los cabellos y rasgó levemente su camisa.

Riéndose por lo bajo, ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con el rostro sonrojado de la vendedora.

_«En toda tu maldita cara ¡Sucia arpía! Este niño es mío y sólo mío. » —_Me quedo con esta ropa, me en-can-ta~_. —_ronroneó gustoso—. Vamos a pagar mi amor, quiero ir lo más pronto a casa para hacernos mimos—. Restregó su mejilla contra la del moreno mientras fulminaba con la mirada a esa mujer.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Gon fue el primero en interrumpir el silencio que los rodeaba.

—¡Killua!

—En mi defensa, sólo voy a decir ella se lo buscó.

—¡¿Qué ella se lo buscó?! ¡Tú hiciste esos ruidos raros y extraños! —exclamó el moreno apretando los puños.

—Se llaman gemidos y ve acostumbrándote a oírlos, porque muy pronto, tú serás quien me haga gritar de esa manera...

—¡Agh! ¡Killua!

—Sí, ese es mi nombre y me aseguraré de que lo grites mucho.

El moreno se sonrojó furiosamente y comenzó a alejarse del albino dando fuertes y largas zancadas. Refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a insultar a su mascota ¡Se sentía tan avergonzado por sus acciones! Comenzaban con una plática amable, y al cabo de unas horas, Killua terminaba comportándose como un niño caprichoso.

—Perdón. —musitó contra su oído al abrazarlo por la espalda—. Lo siento, pero yo… no quiero que nadie te vea como yo, porque no me gusta, solo quiero ser yo quien te haga sentir especial...—. Por cada una de sus palabras, su voz fue disminuyendo hasta volverse casi imperceptible. —Lo siento...

El moreno suspiró resignado y deshizo el agarre para encarar al albino, mirándolo con una sonrisa amable. —¿Por qué no empezamos desde cero?

—¿Qué?

Se alejó unos pasos y estiró su mano derecha sin deshacer la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. —¡Yo soy Gon Freecss! ¡Mucho gusto!

Parpadeó sorprendido pero luego sonrió levemente al corresponder el saludo. —Mi nombre es Killua, mucho gusto.

Y al momento en que sus manos se rozaron mutuamente, un suave tinte rosado se situó en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo en que sus corazones comenzaban a latir aceleradamente y un repentino estremecimiento se apoderaba de sus cuerpos ¿Qué había sido eso? Al sentir cierta pena y vergüenza, se separaron desviando la mirada hacia cualquier dirección; eso había sido muy extraño, pero, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, les había gustado.

—Uh—. Aclaró su garganta. —Ya es tarde... ¿Va-vamos a casa?

—B-bien...

Gon estiró su mano hacía Killua y éste terminó aceptándola sin titubear. Sin soltar por ningún motivo caminaron hacia el departamento del moreno, rodeados por un cómodo y agradable silencio, la atmósfera que los rodeaba no era para nada desagradable. A pesar de que cada uno permanecía atento a sus propios pensamientos, ninguno deshizo el agarre y no tenían planeado hacerlo; tal vez, sólo debían aprender a convivir con el otro, después de todo... ¿Veintinueve días eran demasiado tiempo, no?

—Aún estoy molesto por tu "show pervertido".

—No seas enojón, fue algo interesante.

—¡Killua!

—¿Qué? Es la verdad.

—¡Es todo! No volverás a comer de mi pastel.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No Gon! ¡Castígame! ¡Evita que me corra! ¡Has sado-masoquismo conmigo! ¡Toca cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y has lo que quieras con ella! ¡Pero no me quites el delicioso Chocorobo-kun! ¡Ey, no me dejes aquí solo!

* * *

><p>¡Nos vemos luegito! ¡Cuídense mucho y portense mal! (así como Killua) ;D<p>

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	4. ¿Cada vez más cerca?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis amadas mentes perversas? He de suponen que bien ¿No? Yo en cambio no, aquí esta lloviendo y no me gusta la lluvia. Pero, lo bueno es que mi mal humor no influyó en la inspiración y pudo terminar este capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>Tres días.<p>

Tres días pasaron desde la última vez que Killua habló con Gon tranquilamente ¿Y por qué no podían tener una plática normal? Habría muchas razones: no se llevaban bien, eran muy vergonzosos o se debía a que era la primera vez en sus vidas que congeniaban con personas de su misma edad.

―¡Gon! ¡No puedes seguir enojado conmigo!

―¡Eres un pervertido Killua! No tenías que tratar así a Momoko.

―Ahh, recuerdas su nombre. Entonces ella te gusta, solo porque es mujer ¡¿no?!

―Estás diciendo tonterías. ¡Tú, gato pervertido!

―¡Niño virgen!

―¡Degenerado!

―¡Frígido!

Y la pelea parecía seguir por horas y horas…

Al punto que repetían la misma rutina: se despertaban, discutían unas horas, iban a dormir y al día siguiente volvían a empezar.

Algo muy común en las parejas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_«Ya es el quinto día que estoy aquí. —_pensó mientras sentía como el agua caliente caía por su cabeza—. _A este paso nunca podré tener relaciones con él ¡Eso es anormal! Mis compañeros me lo dijeron que en menos del segundo día ya habían tenido sexo con sus amos ¡Y yo...! Yo estoy con un maldito mocoso. »_ Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y cerró los ojos con lentitud tratando de aclarar un poco sus ideas.

Prácticamente estaba condenado al fracaso.

―Maldito niño...

Ya que su amo no tenía planeado prepararle nunca más ese postre y le hacía la _"Ley de Hielo"_, tendría que conformarse con algo tan simple como esto.

_«Esto ha sido así desde que tengo memoria... tengo entendido, que incluso a esa anciana le llamó la atención ¡Hasta creyó que había sido domesticado! Eso es completamente ridículo. »_ Frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que aquello era mentira: si había tenido un amo, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo.

Él no tenía muchos recuerdos de su familia, su Jefa le ofreció su ayuda para algo importante ¡Y no iba a desperdiciar esa oferta! _«Y todo eso para terminar siendo la "mascota" de un niño que ni siquiera conoce su propio cuerpo». _Suspiró una vez más al sentir una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente.

Con uno de sus puños golpeó la cerámica del baño.

¡Ese niño le frustraba demasiado y lo hacía sacar completamente de quicio! Además... además de tentarlo de sobremanera.

_«Es su culpa por ser demasiado lindo... »_ Infló las mejillas como si estuviera haciendo un mohín; aunque de hecho, lo estaba haciendo; _«... no voy a negar que él es atractivo para cualquiera... » _Sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse a gran velocidad. _«Él también siente lo mismo ¿No? Si no, no dejaría que le hiciera esas cosas... se negaría completamente y trataría de sacarme de su casa. »_

Una punzada en su entrepierna lo hizo volver a la normalidad.

¡¿Acaso le era tan difícil no excitarse ante el recuerdo de los roces que tuvo con su amo? Lo admitía, ese niño hacía que se sintiera diferente. Si bien se había tocado antes, no podría compararse con el calor y la adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo cuando sus manos expertas acarician aquella zona casi virginal; ¿Cómo es posible que Gon tuviera esa mentalidad tan infantil y despreocupada, y nunca haya tenido la curiosidad y el deseo por explorar su propio cuerpo?

Un pequeño gemido brotó de sus labios ante la sola imagen de su amo acariciándose a sí mismo.

La idea era demasiado morbosa, pero a la vez terriblemente excitante.

Ese niño de cabellos negros, piel morena, ojos castaños y brillante sonrisa, lo tentaba y mucho para su propio auto-control; imaginarlo desnudo, tendido sobre una cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo, desde los pezones rosados pasando por su vientre bien formado hasta llegar a su miembro.

_«Esos gemidos que soltaba. » _Pensó mientras una de sus manos se recostaba sobre la estructura frente a él y la otra se dirigía a su entrepierna, acariciando su excitada masculinidad.

Dejándose llevar por su fantasía.

Leves espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo, quejidos y jadeos brotaban desde lo más profundo de su garganta, las mejillas rojas, los ojos cegados por la lujuria y ese incesante calor que lo envolvía por completo; ¡todo por culpa de ese niño! Era él quien lo hacía llegar a los límites inimaginables, si lo recordando los roces entre ambos hacían que se sintiera de esta manera.

Gimió al sentir algunas gotas saliendo de su miembro humedeciendo. ―Nmmgh... Gon~ ―murmuró aquel nombre en un tono ronco. Su mente lo hizo divagar por completo e incluso, podía llegar a imaginar lo que se sentiría estar en el interior del pelinegro. _«Yo quiero sentirlo... quiero verlo tan pervertido como dice que soy » _―Ahh~...G-Gon~... ¡G-Gon~!

En el cuarto, Gon había aprovechado que ese pervertido estaba bañándose y fue a tomar una pequeña siesta ¡Dios! ¡Como extrañaba dormir en su rica y cómoda cama! Tan suave y agradable. Ese sillón lo único que hacía era romperle la espalda lentamente ¿Pero que podía hacer? Si bien estaba la opción de echar a Killua, no creía que fuera capaz de hacer. ¡Ese estúpido pervertido se las ingeniaría para volver a la cama y quitarlo del medio! Y el moreno terminara diciendo: _"Hola una vez más sillón"_.

_«Eso y que Killua vuelva a hacer algo pervertido conmigo... » _Completó en su cabeza al volver a estirarse en su cama. Tomó entre sus brazos una de las almohadas y aspiró el aroma; volvió a olisquear las telas notando algo diferente, algo completamente diferente. _«Huele extraño... no recuerdo que tuviera este aroma. »_ Agudizó su sentido hasta que reconoció el perfume. _―_Tonto Killua... es su culpa que mi cama ahora huela a chocolate...

Pensar en ese felino molesto hizo que el sueño desapareciera. Ahora que tenía el tiempo para descansar apropiadamente, el sueño lo abandonaba. Ni modo, tendría que hacer otra cosa y olvidarse por completo de su amado y añorado descanso.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Eran tantas cosas que podía hacer y no tenía una idea clara de cuál sería la mejor.

―Supongo que me quedaré aquí acostado―. Sus ojos se desplazaron por el resto de la habitación hasta terminar posándose sobre un pequeño objeto colgado sobre la silla más próxima a su cama. _«Pero, si es la toalla que le di a Killua... ¿Se la habrá olvidado? » _Sonrió divertido, se levantó de la cama para aproximar a ella y tomarla entre sus manos.

Tarareando para sí mismo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y abrió la puerta asegurándose de no hacer ruido alguno, dejó la toalla doblada sobre el lavabo para terminar sonriendo orgulloso. ¡Su baño sí que era un lujo y uno muy bonito! Era una de las habitaciones más grandes del apartamento ¿Por qué? Bueno, todo era culpa de Ging, él fue quien le envió las llaves junto con una nota:

**Según el juzgado, debías tener todas las comedidas posibles. Disfruta de tu casa ¡Ah cierto, he pagado mucho por ella, más te vale disfrutarla!  
>PD: Deberías tener más suerte en encontrarme Gon.<strong>

Si, era la amorosa y sobre todo cariñosa nota de Ging.

¡Pero Gon no se quedó así como así! Una rápida llamada a Mito-san bastó para que su padre se arrepintiera de ello ¿Qué le habrá hecho su tía a Ging? Nunca se molestó en averiguarlo, ni mucho menos ahora; pero volviendo al tema del baño. ¡Era su cuarto preferido! Siempre limpio y perfectamente arreglado, de un impecable color blanco, con una ducha amplia y una bañera grande.

_«Lo bueno es que soy una persona ordenada y limpia... aunque mis amigos no lo crean así...». _Sonrió nerviosamente, aunque sabía que Leorio y Kurapika lo molestaba solo para hacerlo enojar. _«Mejor voy a merendar... ¡Haré un rico pastel y...! »_

―G-Gon...~.

El pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido ¿Esa era la voz de Killua? ¡Si, lo era! ¿Pero, por qué se oía tan extraña, un tanto más ronca? Su corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente, trayendo además algunos estremecimientos a todo su cuerpo.

_«¿Killua? »_ Inclinó su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados en un gesto lindo y coqueto, obviamente hablando desde la inconsciencia; si en algo era bueno Gon, era en no notando su propio encanto y atractivo. _«¿Acaso le sucede algo? Parecía algo extraño ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Lo mejor será ir a ver...! » _

Varios ruidos comenzaron a inundar la habitación. El pelinegro volvió a quedar estático en su lugar al oír que el peli-blanco decía su nombre entre ruidos raros.

_«¿Ki-Killua...? »_ Su rostro se volvió escarlata ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Killua en su ducha?!_ «Eso se parecen a los ruidos que... él... »_ pensó asustados al sentirse tan impotente ¡¿Y ahora qué haría?! Los latidos acelerados de su corazón le incomodaron, junto con una pequeña punzada a la altura de su pelvis.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Luego de calmar su errática respiración, y disfrutar de uno de los orgasmos más deliciosos que había tenido, el albino cerró la llave de la ducha. Al final, había hecho todo lo contrario, en vez de tomar un relajando baño terminó masturbándose y con la respiración completamente descontrolada ¡Pero no era su culpa! No, claro que no. ¡Era culpa de su amo! Era su culpa por ser tan condenadamente lindo y tener esas expresiones dulces y comprensivas en su rostro que lo hacen enloquecer y estar al borde de saltarle encima para hacerle cosas inimaginables.

Killua volvió a suspirar cuando los colores rojizos desaparecieron de su rostro. ¿Acaso siempre sería así? Tendría que conformarse con tocarse a sí mismo en el baño mientras imaginaba las cosas que le haría al pelinegro cuando éste, éste maldito y sensual niño, no parecía diferencia de las indirectas con lo real.

¡Maldecía su mala suerte!

_«Antes de que me dé cuenta, el mes terminará y no podré hacer nada con él. » _Bufó molesto para cruzarse de brazos._ «¡Al menos si no tendremos sexo, me conformaré con lograr que él me toque a mí! » _Sonrió con maldad y se dispuso a salir de la ducha, sin embargo, no espera encontrarse con la presencia de su amo fuera de ella. ―¡G-Gon! ―exclamó sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a estrellarse velozmente contra su pecho.

Al oír su nombre brotar de los labios ajenos dio un pequeño respingo. ―Ki-Killua...―. _«¿Él sabe que oí todo...? ¡No fue intencional! »_ ―¡Killua! ¡Ah! ¡Yo... no... no oí nada!―. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al comenzar a balbucear nerviosamente, tratando de calmar el furioso sonrojo de sus mejillas.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí?!―. El albino no se encontraba en el mejor estado; las mejillas rojas, los ojos dilatados, el pulso acelerado y el corazón a punto de escaparse de su pecho.

―Yo s-solo vi-vine... a darte esto, di-digo... a traerte la toalla...―. Bajó la mirada avergonzado mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices. Infló las mejillas levemente al murmurar en tono molesto. ―N-no es mi culpa que es-estuvieras haciendo algo pe-pervertido en mi ducha y haya entrado en el momento justo...

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no es tú culpa?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes respetar la privacidad ajena?!

―¡Te recuerdo que esta es mi casa!

―¡Pero yo estaba en el baño! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?! ¡Se debe tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un lugar!

―¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber... q-que estabas haciendo... haciendo "eso"?!

―¡Pues por esa razón se toca antes de entrar niño entrometido!

―¡¿D-discúlpame?! ¡¿Tú comenzaste a hacer ruidos extraños diciendo mi nombre y yo estoy mal?! ¡Killua tonto!

Lo señaló con el dedo. ―¡Dices que yo soy el pervertido y eres peor que yo!―. Al notar que el moreno bajaba la mirada se enfureció aún más. ―¡Mírame cuando te hablo! Siempre dices que yo soy el pervertido, pero tú no te quedas atrás. ¡¿Acaso es demasiado complicado para alguien como tú tocar una puerta y esperar a que te den permiso de entrar?! Sí, sí, sí, de acuerdo, lo admito, es tu maldito baño. ¡Pero era mi momento de intimidad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él! ―gritó con furia―. Si quiero tocarme y decir tu nombre entre gemidos lo haré, y no puedes hacer nada en contra de ello, es mi cuerpo y yo decido.

Gon no parecía estar oyendo ninguno de los gritos ajenos ¿Por qué? Tenía otros problemas en su cabeza y también molestaba un poco su cuerpo. Sus mejillas ardían, pequeñas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente y el resto de su cuerpo, además de que su respiración se alteró levemente y sin saber porque, llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna, pero cuando las palmas rozaron el bulto envuelto por las telas de su pantalón un sonoro gemido brotó de sus labios.

_«¿Él... acaba de gemir? » _pensó sintiendo un nudo sobre la garganta. ―¿G-Gon?―. Con un ritmo pausado se aproximó al moreno, más se aseguró de mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos. ―G-Gon... ¿qué te ocurre?

Las piernas del moreno temblaban notoriamente, los espasmos que recorrían le hacían sentir muy incómodo y el dolor molesto en su entrepierna no ayudaba demasiado. Antes de poder impedirlo, terminó cayendo sentado sobre el suelo sin quitar sus manos de aquella zona, cerró sus ojos con pesadez mientras su boca se abría ligeramente para dejar escapar las respiraciones profundas y el aliento descontrolado, otro punzada apareció y jadeó asustado.

_«¿Q-qué me está pasando? » _El repentino calor que recorría su cuerpo era totalmente extraño.―Ahh~...―. Aquel gemido apareció al sentir como una pequeña gota escapaba de su pene, humedeciendo un poco su ropa interior.

Killua no podía emitir palabra._ «Eso es... ¿Una erección? » _Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el bulto en los pantalones de su amo, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograba ocultar._ «¿Por qué actúa de esa manera...? ¡Sí no es la primera vez que tiene una erección... yo mismo lo he tocado y...! »_ Lentamente, se arrodilló en el suelo y con sus manos sujetó las muñecas del pelinegro, impidiéndole tapar la evidente reacción de su cuerpo. ―Gon... ¿Estás excitado? Oír como decía tu nombre. ¿Te excitó verdad?

El moreno de ojos almendra negó rotundamente con la cabeza, pero sus ojos brillantes y un poco dilatados demostraban lo contrario. ―...A-alto, no seas... pervertido. ―dijo en un hilo de voz, dos lágrimas fugitivas descendieron por sus mejillas con lentitud más terminaron siendo atrapadas por los labios del albino.

―Gon~. ―ronroneó gustoso, rozando brevemente los labios ajenos.

Killua sonrió complacido, sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y retiraron gentilmente los shorts verdes junto con la ropa interior, dejando a ambos a la altura de los tobillos: y lo vio. Aquel miembro rígido y vibrante se alzó a su vista, las gotas de semen brotaban una a la vez hasta terminar por recorrer la extensión del miembro.

_«Y pensar que todo esto es por mí. » _Se sintió orgulloso de saber que había generado esas reacciones en su amo, lamió su labio inferior con lentitud para luego bajar la cabeza a la altura de la pelvis del pelinegro y borrar con su lengua el semen que bañaba la glande.

Gon liberó sus muñecas al fin y sus manos terminaron apretando fuertemente los cabellos blancos del felino. ―¡Killua! ―gimió algo asustado al sentir que su cuerpo se sacudía completamente.

Qué el albino lamiera aquella zona le hacía sentir raro ¿Y lo peor? Le gustó y se estaba acostumbrando que así sucediera.

Con una de sus manos sostuvo el muslo derecho y la otra jugueteaba con los testículos del menor. Killua engulló por completo el miembro erecto con suma rapidez para luego comenzar a repartir lamidas por toda su extensión y degustar las gotas blanquecinas que llegaban a su paladar, los gemidos de Gon se mezclaban con el sonido de sorber que sus propios labios hacían, pero ello no era suficiente.

―No es... ju-justo. Killua, no es ju-justo... ―murmuró con dificultad para luego posaron ambas manos sobre los hombros del albino y hacer que se colocara a su nivel.

Gon mantenía una expresión sería en su rostro, pero a la vez, en ella, podía reflejarse el manojo de sentimientos que se adueñaba de su cuerpo. Una de sus manos rozó gentilmente la mejilla de Killua. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Tal vez era culpa de la excitación o la lujuria, pero, se dio cuenta que sería muy injusto de su parte hacer algo que su mascota no sintiera.

Esta vez quien gimió sonoramente fue Killua y no pudo reprimir de cualquier forma aquel sonido. ¿Para qué evitarlo? Si él también lo quería. Lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, que su amo este tocando su cuerpo lo emocionaba de una manera indescriptible, sin embargo, su cuerpo podía demostrar cómo se estaba sintiendo y le bastó con dar una pequeña mirada a su pene, que comenzaba a levantarse rápidamente.

_«¡Al diablo con la verdad! ¡Ahora me importa una mierda!» _Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su joven y pequeño amo dio un ligero apretón a su erección, estiró las piernas a sus costados para facilitarle mejor la labor. ―Ah~. ¡_Gon_!―. Tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Gon para volver a acariciarlo pero a un ritmo más veloz y desenfrenado, teniendo una sonrisa boba en el rostro al oí los gemidos del otro niño.

Gon solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y continuar tocando al albino, aun sintiendo que éste lo masturbaba, echó la cabeza hacía atrás dejando que el ritmo placentero se hiciera cargo de él. Entreabrió sus ojos canela y automáticamente su aceleró las caricias que le brindaba al menor, la expresión de Killua, cegado por un delicioso placer era demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo; cerró la brecha entre ambos y juntó sus labios en un hambriento y desesperado beso. Todo ese conjunto hizo que ambos llegaran al tan ansiado clímax y sus propios fluidos mancharan tanto su cuerpo como el ajeno, haciéndolos gemir y sentir alivio.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos sin detener los besos, pero ahora éstos eran más cariñosos y tiernos, ya no se concentraban en "devorar" al que tenían en frente, sino, repartían suaves lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, todo con calma y tranquilidad. El albino fue el primero en incorporarse lentamente y muy a su pesar, separó su rostro del moreno, sonriendo divertido al oír el quejido de protesta de éste.

Soltó una pequeña risilla para luego darle un breve beso en los labios. ―Ey... tenemos que limpiar esto.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que normalizaba su respiración. ―...S-sí...

―Pero primero... ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño...?

―¿Ki-Killua?

―Anda... de todos modos tenemos que hacerlo―. Una mirada coqueta y seductora se posó en su faz. ―Luego limpiaremos...―. Con un ágil salto se levantó del suelo. Acaba de tener uno de los mejores y más gloriosos orgasmos de su vida ¿Por qué parecía que tuviera tanta vitalidad? Quién sabe, pero que la tenía, la tenía. ─Y no me ofendería que luego hicieras... para mí un pas-pastel de chocolate con…

―Q-quiero... saber algo... ―musitó antes de sujetar entre sus manos la ajena.

―¿G-Gon? ¿Q-qué pre...?―. Un gemido lo interrumpió y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. —Detente, ya... ba-basta... ―musitó mientras sentía como su amo succionaba dulcemente cada uno de sus dedos.

Gon detuvo los movimientos de su lengua al sentir que esos fluidos habían desaparecido por completo de la palma y los dedos del mayor, se relamió lentamente mientras veía como Killua buscaba calmar su respirar.

―¿G-Gon?

―Sabe raro...

―¿Eh?

―Esa cosa blanca que salió de mí y de ti... no sé, sabe muy raro. No sé cómo puedes tragarte esa cosa Killua, sabe muy extraño ¿Hay un método para que sepa mejor? ―preguntó con ilusión en sus ojos y una sonrisa apareciendo. ―Cambiando de tema, ¿lo hice bien? Yo me sentí extraño, no tanto como las veces anteriores pero sí extraño; si vas a hacer cosas como esas avísame ¿Si? ¡Me asustaste mucho! Pero, lo que más me asustó fue que mi "cosita" actuara tan pervertida ¡Y eso que tú no me tocaste! ¿Sabes por qué actuó así y…?―. Se detuvo abruptamente al oír las carcajadas de su compañero. ―¿Killua? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Killua no respondió y continuó carcajeándose por aquel monologo de su amo ¡Por Dios! ¡Esa inocencia terminaría por condenarlo! No solo a él, sino a todas las personas que estén a su alrededor ¿Cómo un niño podía ser tan inocente? Simplemente no se le metía en la cabeza ¡Y para ser más específicos! ¿Cómo es posible que justo a él, autodenominado un pervertido y descarado, le tocaba como primer amo a un niño que no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre sexo? ¡Sí que era algo para reírse! Pero, a pesar de ello, no podía evitar sentirse conmovido.

¿Estaría bien corromper esa inocencia, sólo para seguir teniendo esos encuentros carnales? Estaba dudando de sus propias decisiones.

Al calmarse nuevamente, dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa: ―Te daré tiempo, pero tú también debes demostrarme que quieres esto.

―¿Eh?

―Sólo... no me hagas esperar tanto para ello ¿Sí?―. Lo levantó del suelo sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo.

―¿Killua?

―No soy muy paciente pero tú… extrañamente haces que me convierta en alguien tolerante.

Gon sonrió nerviosamente. ―No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

El albino sonrió con cariño y revolvió los húmedos cabellos azabaches. ―Ya lo entenderás... a su tiempo―. El niño rió y sorpresivamente, vio que estaba riendo junto a él. ―¿Nos damos un baño, juntos?

El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer sobre las mejillas de Gon. ―¿T-tú y yo... solos?

―¡Claro! ¿A quién esperabas? ¡No me digas que querías traer a esa arpía de la tienda!

―¿Qué? ¡Nooo!

―¡Si claro! ¡¿Ese era tu plan, no?! ¡Claro! ¡Le hago creer al tonto de Killua que puedo complacerlo sexualmente cuando él quiera, para que no me moleste cuando intente ir con esa zorra! ¡Eres un embustero!

―¡No le digas así a Momoko-san, es una dama y es descortés!

―¡Es una zorra!

―¡Killua!

―¡Gon!

_¿Algunas cosas no cambiaban, no?_

* * *

><p>¡Bueno, bueno! Espero les haya gustado... espero ansiosa sus comentarios y saber que tal les pareció. ¡Se cuidan mucho! Les mando besos hasta mi próxima actualización, que vaya a saber uno cuando va a ser... (?) ¡Bye-bye!<p>

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	5. Tú y yo juntos ¿Hasta el final?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis amadas mentes perversas? ¡Otra actualización por aquí! Me encanta actualizar seguido ¿Por qué? Bueeeeeno, porque sí xD

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>—¡Qué rico baño! —exclamó con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Estiró ambos brazos hasta que oyó un pequeño tronido <em>«Hace tiempo que no me doy un baño así... aprovechando que Killua está durmiendo y no vendrá a molestarme. »<em> Quitó la toalla blanca se su cuello para secar sus cabellos negros y ante esa acción, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido el día anterior entre él y su linda mascota.

Luego de terminar su agradable y carente de sentido _"debate",_ Gon se negó rotundamente a bañarse con Killua.

Y escapó del cuarto de baño cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero no contaba con que sucediera lo siguiente ¡Lo peor es que el albino comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el apartamento!

Otro escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral haciendo que detuviera sus acciones.

_«Aunque... yo aún tenía mi camiseta azul, pero eso no me cubría del todo... »_ replicó en su cabeza al sentir sus mejillas arder al recordar como estiraba los bordes de esa prenda de vestir solo para tapar un poco su trasero. _«Tuve que encerrarme en mi armario para que él no me atrape, ahora siento pena de sólo buscar mi ropa. » _Se miró al espejo y suspiró al notar las grandes orejas bajo sus ojos ¡Fue horrible tener que pasar la noche ahí dentro! _«Al menos... fue mucho más cómodo que dormir en el sofá. »_

El lado bueno de la situación, es que ninguno de ellos se enfermó; bueno, algún "final feliz" debe de tener esa anécdota.

―¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ―pensó en voz alta mientras daba pequeños toquecitos a su barbilla.

Se encogió de hombros en un gesto de resignación, ¿qué más podía hacer? Por más que tratara de idear un plan coherente no lo conseguía, parecía ser que su mente estaba jugándole en contra y le impedía cumplir lo que deseara; se encogió de hombros e ignoró aquellas dudas.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Caminó por el corredor y sus pies descalzos se detuvieron al oír varios ruidos provenientes de la sala. ¿Esas eran risas? Pero parecían ser de muchas personas riéndose a la vez... ¡Ahhhh cierto! ¡El televisor debía estar encendido! Bien, no hay problema en eso, no tenía problemas en ver el mismo programa que la otra pero...

Un momento: ¡¿Había un intruso en su casa y estaba viendo la televisión?!

Muy bien. Muy bien, que no cunda el pánico. De acuerdo, él es un Cazador desde hace dos años y uno de los mejores ¡Se ha enfrentado a un sin fin de enemigos! ¡Podía con esto! Ahora iría corriendo, atraparía al maleante sin usar toda su fuerza; después de todo, no quería matarlo ¡Incluso lo perdonaría! Y si se disculpaba, lo invitaría a almorzar, para luego llamar a la policía.

Si ese sujeto se disculpaba ¿Para qué llamar a las autoridades? Mmm, tendría que analizar un poco la situación.

_«Pero... a lo mejor es una buena persona y sólo lo estoy juzgando antes de conocerlo y... ¡Tonto Gon, reacciona! Si se metió en tu casa, no es una buena persona. »_ Infló las mejillas al estar tan indeciso. _«Aunque... Mito-san me enseñó que toda persona merece una segunda oportunidad ¡Yosh! Haré eso, hablaré con él y deliberaremos juntos que hacer. » _Se cruzó de brazos sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo por semejante plan. ¡Era perfecto! ¡Ja! ¿Y luego las personas decían que él era un tonto confiado, no? ¡Ahí lo tienen!

Se acercó con sigilo hasta el final del corredor y luego de tomar una respiración profunda, corrió hasta el sofá. Pero, hubo un pequeño detalle que no tomó en cuenta y ese era el baúl donde guardaba los recuerdos de Isla Ballena.

¿Resultado?

Cayó de bruces al suelo y rodó unos cuantos metros hasta estrellase contra la pared más próxima.

Soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas por sus ojos, parecía que no notó una mirada azulina que lo contemplaba fijamente.

―¿Qué se supone que haces?

Gon abrió uno de sus ojos mientras rozaban con ambas manos la zona que recibió el mayor impacto. ―Ehhh... ¿Tratando de defender mi patrimonio?

―Ah, ya veo; asegúrate de no gritar tanto, que estoy viendo mi programa favorito. ―dijo fingiendo estar entretenido,.

Riendo nerviosamente se levantó del suelo ¡Bien, falsa alarma! La persona que estaba en la sala no era otro que Killua ¡Y él que había pensado que era un ladrón o un asesino! ¿Qué tonto, no?

_«No será un delincuente, pero, está tratando de apoderarse de todas mis cosas...». _Replicó en su mente en tono divertido, aunque supiera que era verdad.

Poco a poco ese gato malvado estaba "robando" su casa.

Pero si esto sucedía, ¿en donde viviría?

_«Volver con Mito-san no es una opción, no quiero ser una carga para ella... al igual que con Kaito, ¿Ging? ¿Y cómo se supone que vaya a vivir con él si ni siquiera yo mismo sé dónde está? ¡Leorio! No, tampoco, creo que esa es una muy mala idea »_ pensaba el moreno mientras trataba de idear un plan de escape perfecto.

Killua desvió la mirada del televisor para centrarse en su amo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía estar pensado. _«Que no lo haga demasiado porque terminará sufriendo y... ¿Eso es humo?»._ ¡Si, era humo! Salía humo de la cabeza de su amo._ «Mejor no me meto y dejo que siga en ese estado. »_

Un grito de frustración escapó de su garganta y un tanto nervioso se revolvió los cabellos. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil pensar?! Si era sencilla la consigna: ¿Con quién se tendría que ir a vivir un tiempo luego de que Killua robara todas sus cosas?

_«Ahhh, me rindo... supongo que tendré que vivir en una caja de cartón. » _Suspiró resignado. Ni modo, tendría que comenzar lo más pronto con su búsqueda y asegurarse de que la caja sea lo más cómoda posible.

Se levantó del suelo para buscar su futura "casa" y como si un rayo lumínico divino descendiera del cielo para posarse contra su cabeza, la respuesta llegó a él.

―¡Eso es! ¡Kurapika! ¡Me quedaré con Kurapika! No creo que a él le moleste...

Pero al parecer, Gon no fue consciente de lo que ocasionó esas palabras, él aún continuaba ideando su vida junto a su amigo Kurta, hasta que escuchó el ruido de algo impactando contra el suelo. Volteó el rostro de inmediato y retrocedió unos pasos al sentir un aura maligna proveniente del albino. ¿Era su impresión o podía oír la marcha fúnebre a su alrededor? Y cuando intento preguntar si así era, el felino solo aumentó su energía negativa haciendo callar al otro.

El menor podía sentir que algunas gotas de sudor descendían por su frente._ «Tal vez,. debería idear una vía de escape antes de que ocurra un asesinato en esta casa y yo sea la víctima». _Sonrió nerviosamente. ―Killua, ¿qué sucede?

Por otra parte, Killua se sentía furioso**_ ─COMPLETAMENTE FURIOSO_**─ tanto que inconscientemente sus uñas se afilaron y terminó haciendo añicos al tazón donde estaba esa magnificencia de chocolate.

¡¿Qué importaba eso ahora?! ¡Nada!

―Killua...

Movió su cola de un lado al otro para luego prestarle atención a su amo. ―¿Si?

―¿Estás... olesto?

―Nop~. ―respondió con su típica sonrisa, sin embargo, había algo extraño en ella.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó emocionado y recibió un asentimiento de respuesta― ¡Qué bueno! ¡Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo! ―exclamó dando pequeños saltos en su lugar―. Aunque... no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo como para hacerte enfadar...

_«¿YO? ¿MOLESTO? Nooooo, nada serio ¿Cómo podría estar molesto? Si **MI **amo lo único que hay hecho fue decir el nombre **DE OTRA PERSONA** para luego alegar que se **QUEDARÍA CON ÉL**... ¿**POR QUÉ** habría de estar molesto? _» —No, claro que no Gon ¿O acaso había un motivo para que yo esté molesto?

―Tienes razón, no lo hay. ―respondió para luego sentarse junto a Killua y mirar la televisión. ―¡Ah! Toma Killua, se te cayó esto...

Con la misma sonrisa tensa recibió el control remoto sin dar un agradecimiento. ―Dime Gon... ¿Quién es Kurapika?―. Solo pronunciar ese nombre le dio una pequeña arcada.

―¡Kurapika es uno de mis mejores amigos! Siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme y conversar conmigo... aunque, no me gusta leer tanto como a él, pero siempre que viene a visitarme me obsequia algún libro y si tiene tiempo lo lee para mí―. Se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza ¡No es que él no supiera leer! Es sólo que, le aburría un poco y el rubio siempre se veía feliz al leer.

_«Vamos Killua, no hagas aparecer tus garras. No hagas aparecer tus garras, sino te quedas sin amo y sin sexo. »_ ―¿En serio? Qué lindo detalle el de esa persona.

―¡Sí! Kurapika es muy bueno y gentil conmigo...

El albino sintió sus hombros tensos.

―Puede que trabaje mucho como guardaespaldas, pero siempre que tiene un tiempo libre viene a visitarme o yo voy a buscarlo...

_«Matar es malo Killua... aunque, si matas a ese Kurapika no será algo malo ¡Sera un bien para la humanidad! Bueno... no para la humanidad, sino para ti mismo ¡Pero es lo mismo! Sigue siendo por una noble causa. »_ Asintió estando de acuerdo; lo malo es que el moreno malinterpretó su gesto y continuó con el relato "encantador y enternecedor".

―En el Examen de Cazador se comportaba de igual manera, muy atento conmigo y sobre todo amable... tal vez eso hizo que me convirtiera en su amigo, él me agrada mucho ¡No digo que Leorio no! Pero, según Kurapika, yo soy una persona muy inocente como para ser compañero de aventuras de Leorio...

Killua no alegó palabra alguna durante el relato ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Había comenzado a idear miles de muertes para ese estúpido rubio. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a decir que Gon era inocente? ¡Solo él podía hacerlo!

Y con él se refiera ÉL mismo, no a ese tonto guardaespaldas.

¡Ya se las pagaría! ¡Y su amo también! Oh si, él también. Para el pelinegro tenía un castigo/premio que no olvidaría nunca.

_«¿Conque Cazador, eh? Veamos si se puede enfrentar a este lindo y sexy gatito »_ Se relamió lentamente mientras un ronroneo gustoso brotaba de su garganta.

Ese iba a ser un castigo muy pervertido.

―¡Ah cierto! Que tonto―. Juguetonamente, se golpeó la cabeza para luego sacar su lengua. ―¡Tengo que llamar a Kurapika para preguntarle si él está de acuerdo!―. Estiró su cuerpo para tomar el teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar el número. ―Espero que no esté ocupado. ―tarareó sonriente mientras oía los tonos.

Esto era lo último que Killua podía soportar.

―Oh, no atiende. Lo llamaré luego―. Guardó el celular en el bolsillo y continuó mirando la televisión, mas no podía concentrarse mucho al sentir sobre sí una atenta mirada. ―¿Uh? ¿Killua? ¿Qué ocurre?

En un rápido movimiento, tomó la muñeca del moreno e incrustó sus afilados colmillos sobre la piel sin compasión alguna. Incluso escuchando los gritos de molestia de su amo no se detuvo ¡No le importaba nada! ¡Ese mocoso no estaba prestándole atención! ¡Se merecía eso y mucho más! Nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con él y el hecho de que sea terriblemente atractivo ante sus ojos no lo salvaría.

El pelinegro se removió incomodo ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho para que Killua se molestara tanto y lo mordiera?! ¡Así como si nada!; con su mano libre trató de alejarlo, pero el albino era muy fuerte y lo tenía bien sujeto, pero luego de varios intentos finalmente pudo liberarse.

―K-Killua...―. Aguardó unos segundos hasta que terminó de comprender lo que realmente sucedió. ―¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Al eludir el ataque, respondió en igual tono: ―¡Es tu culpa!

―¡¿Mi culpa?!

―¡Sí, tu maldita culpa!

Gon tomó una pequeña respiración, contó hasta diez y luego de calmarse preguntó: ―Bien., dime ¿En qué tengo la culpa esta vez?

―¡Se supone que debes hacer cosas lindas conmigo!

―¿Eh? No entiendo...

―¡Claro que no entiendes porque eres un idiota! ¡Por eso!―. Lo señaló con el dedo índice. ―¡Sé supone que debe ser de otra manera nuestra relación! Hablas sobre quedarte con otra persona que no soy yo y comienzas a describir lo MARAVILLOSO Y PERFECTO que es; sé muy bien que no soy perfecto como ese Kurapika ¡Pero tú eres un insensible! ¡Si tanto lo quieres vete con él y a mí no me busques más!―. Podía sentir sus ojos un tanto brillosos. ―Yo soy tu mascota... tendrías que decir cosas dulces de mí, mis virtudes y las cosas que hago contigo. Tus ojos deberían brillar como hace un momento, pero cuando hablas de mí... no de él...

―Killua.

¿Su mascota estaba triste?

―¡No quiero escucharte!

―...Killua.

―¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de MI casa!

―Pero, es mi casa.

―¡Fuera!

―¿Estás celoso?

―¡¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Y por ti? ¡Nunca! No me hagas reír, s-solo estoy molesto. ¡Si-si eso! ¡Estoy molesto porque hablas de otra persona que no soy yo!

Sus labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba, en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. —Killua, no seas infantil.

―¡¿Infantil yo?! ¡Tú... grandísimo idiota! ¡Yo no soy ningún-!

Lo único que Gon pudo hacer para silenciarlo fue darle un tierno beso en los labios mientras lo sostenía por los brazos. Sintió como Killua se tensaba ante su acción, sin embargo, terminó aceptando aquel fugaz tacto y tuvo deseos de más. Poco a poco, el conocido calor comenzó a aumentar, las respiraciones se volvían erráticas y sus manos recorrieron hasta el más mínimo rincón de piel, recordando con las yemas de sus dedos la suavidad y calidez ajena; el albino fue el primero en abrirse paso el aquellos carnosos labios y deleitarse al rozar con su lengua la cavidad húmeda, sus manos ansiosas sostuvieron el cuello del pelinegro no queriendo dejar que éste se escapara, a lo que el moreno respondió con pequeños gemidos ahogados e inconscientemente rodeó la cintura de Killua, haciendo todo lo posible para que la cercanía no disminuyera. Sólo por la necesidad de respirar tuvieron que separarse.

―Ki-Killua...

―Idiota... a-así nu-nunca... podré eno-enojarme con-contigo...

―Lo siento...

―¿Eh?―. Parpadeó sorprendido.

―..No volveré... a hablar de mis amigos si te pone celoso... no quiero que te enojes conmigo... ―dijo en tono de niño pequeño que había recibido un regaño; sus ojos estaban brillosos y la vergüenza se adueñó de su faz.

¿Por qué se sentía triste al saber que el albino estaba enojado con él?

―G-Gon...―. Sus mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse mientras la respiración se normalizaba. ―Idiota, no estoy celoso. Y puedes hablar de tus amigos, no me enfadaré por ello...

―¿E-en verdad?

―Sólo promete... que no dirás tantos halagos o cosas lindas sobre ellos...―. El moreno asintió enérgicamente. ―...En ese caso...―. Con lentitud e increíble sensualidad, gateó hasta el otro para sentarse sobre su regazo y comenzar a moler sus caderas contra las ajenas; oír un gemido por parte de su amo sólo hizo que la lujuria cegara su visión.

―Killuaahh...―. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin poder impedir aquel jadeo. ―...Y-ya... no l-lo...ha-hagas.

―E-es tu castigo...~. ―ronroneó al notar que esos botoncitos rosados se encontraban completamente erectos, bajó su rostro con cuidado y antes de tomarlos entre sus dientes murmuró.: ―...E-es lo justo... así que, disfruta~. ―Lamió aquella porción de piel y se dispuso a hacer pequeños círculos a su alrededor para luego darle el mismo "tratamiento" al otro.

Gon se cubrió la boca para ahogar algunos gemidos.

Sentir los dientes del albino sobre su cuello, hacía que ese mismo calor apareciera y recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo, su pelvis a dar una pequeña punzada a lo que él se removió; por su parte, Killua "degustaba" cada pequeña y mínima porción de piel. No podía evitarlo, sentir de una manera intima a su amo le gustaba, le agradaba mucho.

Ahora, se sentía sediento por más.

Mientras una de sus manos sostenía el hombro del menor, la otra se escabulló entre ambos para acariciar suavemente el torso del menor y luego estrujar entre sus dedos los pezones ya erectos, ganándose uno que otro quejido de placer.

―Ki-Killua, ya... de-detent-te...―. Inconscientemente, estiró su cuello para que el peliblanco tuviera más acceso a toda su extensión.

La espalda del moreno terminó recostada sobre el sofá y algunos almohadones, para empeorar la situación, el albino se situó en las caderas de éste y continuó con el castigo. Killua podía sentir los suspiros de Gon sobre su barbilla y algunos lograban llegar hasta su cuello. Se estremeció una vez más.

―G-Gon...~. ―dijo con voz ahogada―. To-tócame... por favor...―. Tomó la mano de su amo para guiarla hacia el interior de sus pantalones cortos, sabía que el menor estaría titubeado si hacer o no, pero en ese entonces, la mente de Killua sólo podía pensar en una cosa. ¡Calmar su erección de una buena vez!―. G-Gon~, _nnngh_, por fa-favor... ¡Ahh~! ―gimió sonoramente al sentir como Gon sostenía su miembro con cuidado y cierto temor.

Pero tal parece que algo, o alguien, habían arruinado sus planes.

Al oír el sonido del teléfono ambos niños se tensaron para luego separarse.

Gon buscó su celular y atendió. ―¿D-d-di...ga...? ―preguntó con la voz entrecortada. Intentó sacar su mano de los pantalones de Killua, pero éste se lo impidió al tomarlo por la muñeca y dirigirle una mirada fulminante; _"quitas tu mano y te mato"_ decían aquellos ojos azules.

―_¿Gon? ¿Sucede algo? Te escuchas agitado. Tenía una llamada tuya y me preocupé..._

―Ku-Kurapi...ka...―. Tragó pesadamente al sentir a su alrededor la misma aura maligna de hace unos momentos. ―N-no... n-no o-ocurre... n-na-nada...

―_¿Estás seguro? Porque no lo parece._

―¡N-no! Dig-digo... ¡S-si! ¡Sí estoy bien!―. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando unas afiladas uñas se incrustaron sobre su hombro derecho. ―S-solo... solo... eh... yo ¡M-me caí de la ducha! Y lu-luego corrí p-por la casa para atender tu llamada...

―_¿Seguro?_

―¡Completamente seguro! ―gritó entre nervioso y asustado.

¡Killua estaba usando demasiada fuerza! Dolía, dolía mucho.

―_Bien_―. Oyó que el Kurta suspiró aliviado. ―_No tengo otra alternativa que confiar en ti, Gon. Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?_

―A-ah, eso; quería saber si a ti no te molestaba si yo me quedaba en tu casa... en un futuro próximo.

―_No, no me molestaría. Pero ¿Sucedió algo? No me digas ¿Leorio gastó otra vez la mitad de tu dinero en alcohol, mujeres y tiempos compartidos? Ese idiota..._

Gon rió al recordar esa última aventura que tuvieron: Leorio había falsificado su firma para hacer una despedida de solteros. Lo malo es que ninguno de ellos se casaba y que por poco terminan quedando en la calle.

―No descuida, no ha sido él está vez. Es sólo por curiosidad... si llegará a ocurrir que me quedo sin casa...

Mientras oía como**_ SU_** Gon hablaba animadamente con ese Kurapika, Killua apretaba los dientes con fuerza. ¡Lo había ignorado por completo cuando ese idiota llamó! ¡Y lo peor, era que lo arrojaba al suelo sin importarle su bienestar con tal de charlar animadamente con ese tipo! ¡¿Dónde quedó su preocupación?! ¡Por Dios! Ahora tenía más deseos de matar a su amo, de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

_«La culpa es de ese idiota... Kurapika... Esperen un momento ¡Es ese rubio que vino aquí! El que miraba con ojos lindos y coquetos a Gon. » _Ahora se sentía doblemente molesto ¡Claro! ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ese? Si desde el momento en que lo vio no le dio buena espina.

Era muy amable y sobre todo muy tranquilo al hablar, y más si se estaba dirigiendo a Gon.

¡¿Pero cómo se atreve?!

_«YO soy el único que puede hablar así con Gon... » _Y su estado empeoraba al ver la sonrisa de emoción en el rostro ajeno. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se acomodaba mejor en el suelo. _«Teniéndome a mí... viene a emocionarse por un idiota... me hace recordar a la perra del otro día...»._ Ese pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa maliciosa adornara su rostro al instante. _«Bien... ese tipo aprenderá a no meterse con las cosas ajenas...»._

―... ¿En verdad? Vaya, tu jefe Neón es muy extraña ¿Para qué quiere un mechón de cabello de una mujer que murió hace cien años? Sí que es rara. Ni modo, tendrás que obedecerla Kurapika. Su carcajada cesó al sentir como Killua recostaba la cabeza en su regazo, alejó el teléfono de su oído y ―miró con curiosidad al albino. ─Killu...aah~―. Un gemido escapó al sentir que el gatito mordía, sin causarle daño alguno, juguetonamente su entrepierna para luego terminar de bajarle los pantalones. ―¡Killua detente!

―_¿Killua? Gon ¿Estás con alguien más?_―. La voz tranquila del Kurta impidió que Gon golpeara al albino.

―¿Eh? ¡N-no! E-e-es que... ahh~ Killu...a…nnngh― Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al momento en que Killua tomó su miembro entre sus labios, dando pequeñas lamidas en toda la extensión. ―¡Killua! ―gritó al sentir que un dedo se abría paso en su entrada y comenzaba a embestir a un ritmo acelerado; el dolor no tardó en desaparecer y ser remplazado por un incontrolable placer.

Liberó el pene erecto para carcajearse divertido. ―¡Allí está! ―exclamó al encontrar aquel lugar que tanto estaba buscando. Se relamió el labio inferior, degustando las gotas de semen que tocaron su lengua, ante la imagen de su amo y recordó el motivo de este "castigo". Con su mano libre tomó el teléfono y con su mejor voz de inocencia habló―. ¿Hoooola~?

―_¡Gon! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Gon?! ¡Contesta!_

―Cálmate un poco, estás muy alterado. Deberías relajarte, así como hace Gon en este momento~...

―_¡Espera! ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?!_

Frunció el entrecejo al oír ese tono de voz: entre furioso y preocupado. ―Algo que _tú_, ni _nadie_ más le hará―. Chasqueó la lengua y alejó el aparato cuando supuso que le estaba insultando, contó hasta diez para volver a hablar. ―Lo siento, ahora Gon y yo estamos por tener una sesión de sexo salvaje y apasionado. No admitimos a terceros aquí, así que, gracias por tu llamada. Cuídate Kurapika~...

_—¡Alto-!_―. Cortó la llamada y liberó a su amo luego de arrojar el teléfono a quien sabe dónde; olvidándose por completo que había tocado muy íntimamente el cuerpo de moreno.

―¡Por Dios! ¡Ese tipo es muy molesto!―. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. ―Arruinó todo el ambiente... ¡No importa! De seguro quedará traumado de por vida al oír como gemías Gon. Aunque, creo que no debí permitirle escuchar esos sexys ruiditos que hacen, después de todo, esos están reservados solo para mí y... ¿Eh? ¿Gon?―. Guardó silencio al ver que el otro cubría su rostro con las manos. ―¿Gon? ¿Te sientes bien?

―Ki...llua…―. El tono de voz con que dijo su nombre le causó escalofríos.

De un salto, se levantó del suelo para retroceder lentamente ¡Esa era la clara señal para comenzar a correr! ―¡Solo fue una broma Gon! ¿No te divertiste? ¡Yo sí! E-eh-ehhh... yo...

Gon levantó su rostro, y aunque tenía una gran sonrisa, se podía notar que no estaba nada feliz. ―Killua.

―¿S-sí?

―Corre.

―Pero... no soy maratonista.

―Co-rre.

―Ehehehe... ¿Me dejas calentar unos cinco minutos?

―¡Killua!

―¡Ahhh, no me mates!

―¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

Ellos tenían una vida muy entretenida y de alguna manera podían entenderse.

―¡Killua! ¡Bájate del techo!

―¡No quiero, no quiero!

―¡Aghhh! ¡ES TODO! Llamaré a los bomberos para que te bajen de ahí y a la policía para que te eche de mi casa... y de paso que arresten a Ging por no pagarme la pensión alimenticia este último mes.

―¡E-e-espera G-Gon...! ¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡GOOOOON!

_O al menos lo intentaban; aunque no muchas veces._

* * *

><p>¡Bueno, bueno! Espero les haya gustado... espero ansiosa sus comentarios y saber que tal les pareció. ¡Se cuidan mucho! Les mando besos hasta mi próxima actualización, que vaya a saber uno cuando va a ser... (?) ¡Bye-bye!<p>

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	6. ¡No basta con hacer esas cosas!

¡Hola! ¿Cómo se encuentran mis amadas mentes perversas? ¡Otra actualización por aquí! Me encanta actualizar seguido ¿Por qué? Bueeeeeno, porque sí xD

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>—P-pero Gon, por favor. ¡No seas egoísta!<p>

—¡No y mil veces no! No haré e-eso...

—Sexo oral.

—¡No lo digas así!

—Pero así se llama; ¿entonces me lo harás?

—¡He dicho que no! ¡Vete de mi cuarto, ahora!

—Pero es mi cuarto...

—Ah, lo siento. ¡Entonces yo me voy!

Antes de que el albino pudiera decir algo a ello, Gon se retiró del cuarto y al estar fuera suspiró aliviado ¡Dios! ¡Ese gato pervertido quería qu-!

¡Esperen un segundo!

—¡Killua, sal de ahí que es mi cuarto y no el tuyo! —gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza una y otra vez—. ¡Mou, Killua!

—¡JA! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Gon suspiró una vez más, pero esta vez sonaba más como un bufido; ese gato siempre se salía con la suya. —¡Te odio Killua, tonto, tonto, tonto!

Casi pudo oír la carcajada de Killua detrás de la puerta; ¡Ya vería luego! Se vengaría por esto que estaba haciéndole, siempre y cuando se le ocurriese una buena idea. Ahora, lo único que podría calmar su ira sería dormir un poco.

_«Como odio ese sofá... »_ pensó mientras algunas lagrimitas escapaban de sus ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y estornudó varias veces para luego abrazarse a sí mismo. —Hace frío.

_Esta sería una noche muy larga._

Se acomodó en el sillón y usó una frazada para cubrirse; la cual por suerte ese pervertido había sido capaz de darle;tomó el control remeto para encender la televisión, sin embargo, no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Su mente sólo se estaba pendiente de todo lo ocurrido en las últimas dos semanas: ese tonto lo único que había hecho fue molestarlo a cada momento. De sólo recordarlo, hacía que se sonrojara furiosamente.

Solo debía soportar unas semanas más y ya. Dos semanas más de puras perversiones.

Comenzó a rogar a todos los dioses existente, sea donde sea que se encuentren, que pueda sobrevivir el tiempo que le queda junto a Killua sin que robe su virginidad, pero, si tenía en cuenta todo lo que sucedió entre ambos... no parecía que las cosas terminaran siendo como deseaba.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón mirando la televisión.

Prácticamente, Killua estaba sentado sobre el regazo del menor y recostaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de éste, suspiró relajado para luego ronronear.

¡Estas sí eran las cosas que un amo debía ser con su mascota!

Ya era hora que Gon aprendiera a ceder en este asunto, sino, tendría que hacerlo de la manera difícil: es decir, tener que las constantes quejas del albino junto con su mal humor, constantes celos y sobre todo, su nivel de perversión a un rango inimaginable.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que estar así? —preguntó el pelinegro en un tono aburrido.

—Cállate, estoy viendo mi programa favorito.

—Pero, si es el canal del clima.

—Shhh. No me gusta la lluvia, así que quiero saber si lloverá en estos días.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza. —¿Por qué?

Killua bufó molesto, pero no se movió de su lugar. —Sólo me gustaría salir a algún lugar si es posible y quiero que tú me lleves.

—Me duelen las piernas...

—¿Y eso qué?

Luego de varios segundos en silencio, el de tez morena y ojos castaños preguntó en un murmullo: —¿Puedo decir que pienso?

El albino se levantó de su regazo para sentarse a su lado, lo miró detenidamente y asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Yo pienso que... me duelen las piernas.

Una pequeña venita comenzó a palpitar en su frente y antes que emitir palabra, golpeó la cabeza del pelinegro. —Si serás idiota ¡Si no duele tanto!

Su mano derecha masajeaba la zona del golpe ¡Eso sí que había dolido mucho! Algunas lagrimitas aparecieron en sus ojos, pero, no sintió tanto dolor como para romper en llanto.

—¡Eso dolió! ¡Killua! ¡N-no seas bruto!—. El felino volteó su rostro en gesto de molestia. —Tonto. —dijo para luego sacarle la lengua—. ¡Y claro que el golpe dolió!

—¡No me refería al golpe idiota! Está claro que duele, de hecho, lo hago para que te duela—. Le sacó la lengua devolviéndole el gesto. —M-me refiero... ¡A que no duele nada tener a alguien en tu regazo!

—¡Si duele! ¡Porque tú eres pesado!

—¡¿Me estás diciendo gordo?!—. Se sonrojó levemente cuando vio que su amo se reía por lo bajo.

¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¡Encima en su propia cara! ¡Que maldito engendro del demonio! Tomó una de las almohadas y la lanzó al rostro de Gon. ¡Ja! Justo en la cara.

—¡Killua!

—¡Eres un niño llorón! No peso tanto como para que no puedas soportarme.

—¡Si eres pesado! ¡Tonto! ¡Tener a una persona sobre tu regazo duele!

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no! ¡Mira!—. Gon emitió un pequeño gritito al sentir que era levantado en el aire por Killua. Sorpresivamente, éste tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo del pelinegro, quien no podía estar más sonrojado, y lo sentó sobre su propio regazo. —¡Ja! ¡En tu cara! ¡Mira! ¡Mira cómo puedo tenerte sobre mi regazo!—. Sujetó con sus manos las caderas del otro y cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel ajena, terminó perdiendo el control.

El pelinegro se estremeció ante aquel efímero contacto ¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto? Y al momento en que vio la mirada oscurecida del albino, supo que corría grave peligro. ¡Él y su virginidad estaban en peligro de extinción! En un desesperado intento por escapar, quiso saltar del regazo del felino, pero éste lo tenía bien sujeto y de repente, lo empujó hacia el sillón, dejándolo boca abajo. Completamente a la merced del ajeno.

Ver que su amo se removía bajo suyo lo emocionó como nunca antes ¡Que bella imagen para no olvidar nunca! Lamió su labio inferior con lentitud.

—Me divertiré un poco contigo por decirme que estoy gordo. —refunfuñó en un tono que demostraba enojo, aunque ese no fuera el sentimiento que tenía el albino.

—Pero... yo no he dicho que estés...—. No tuvo oportunidad de continuar, ya que Killua posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso demandante y necesitado.

Por más que intentara liberarse no lo conseguía ¿Para qué molestarse? Si ya sabía cómo resultaría todo, no suspiró porque tenía su boca ocupada en otro cosa, llevó los brazos hacia arriba y adentró los dedos entre las hebras blancas ¡Al diablo con todo! Estaba muy cansado de seguir resistiéndose, así que, por hoy y sólo por esta vez, dejaría que el albino le hiciera lo que quisiera...

Siempre y cuando eso no signifique que le entregue su virginidad.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Killua contemplaba con desinterés al moreno frente suyo, aunque no podía negar que era algo entretenido verlo cocinar ¡Y más si trataba de ese pastel de chocolate!

Al haberse enterado que su dulce y querido amo hacia esa magnificencia hecho pastel, decidió no moverse de ese lugar y esperar pacientemente a que terminara su labor ¡Pero a la vez era algo tan aburrido! ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría? ¡Ya tenía hambre! No es que no haya comido algo, si hace unas dos horas había almorzado, sin embargo, olisquear el aroma del chocolate le abrió el apetito.

¡Ya quería que terminara de cocinar!

Recostó el rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos, Gon se veía tan entretenido ¿Era divertido cocinar? Si le preguntaba, le parecía algo tan tonto o incluso bobo, pero era algo indispensable para los humanos. Aunque claro está que a él lo único que le interesaba era comer; por su parte, Gon continuaba cortando en trozos la barra del chocolate mientras una melodía escapaba de sus labios. ¡Al fin pudo dormir una noche en su cama! Killua había tenido algo de consideración por él y le permitió dormir allí... lo único malo es que tuvo que soportar los constantes toqueteos del albino mientras dormía.

Un tinto rosado se posó sobre sus mejillas, aquel pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera espalda

Por poco y casi se rebana un dedo. —En todos los encuentros que tuvimos... Killua no me tocó así, tan tierno y tan suave, era como si temiera lastimarme... En verdad me gu-gustó. —pensó en voz alta sin prestar atención a su tarea.

—Gon.

El moreno quitó la vista de sus manos para mirar curioso al moreno. —¿Me llamaste Killua?—. El albino asintió. —A-ah, bien. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin notar que sus mejillas continuaban coloreadas; el repentino silencio que se formó entre ambos, fue extraño.

¿Por qué el mayor no hablaba de una buena vez? Pero luego de oír las palabras ajenas, se arrepintió de haber esperado.

—Tus shorts son demasiado cortos—. Ágilmente, se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia el pelinegro. —Deja ver mucha piel... se ven perfectamente tus piernas. —dijo en tono tranquilo, estirando su mano derecha para rozar aquella porción de piel expuesta.

¡Vaya! Era tan suave y tersa, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo tocarlo? Ya lo había olvidado; de hecho, no, no lo olvidó. Pero, Killua creía que si fingía no saber de ello, quizá volvería a suceder.

—¡Killua! —dijo su nombre mientras el cuchillo caía de su mano, y asustado retrocedió—. ¡N-no me toques! ¡N-no te acerques!

Killua se carcajeó divertido. ¡Gon se veía adorable con ese sonrojo en su rostro!

Se veía tan lindo y sobre todo, tentador.

Con ritmo pausado y seductor caminar, terminó acorralando al menor contra la mesada y ubicó sus brazos a los costados de éste, impidiéndole poder escapar ¡Oh no, claro que no lo dejaría escapar! Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa; su amo lo estaba enloqueciendo, muy bien, ahora debía de abstenerse a las consecuencias.

—Aunque me digas que no me acerque, aunque demuestres que no me quieres, tus ojos me dicen lo contrario. Tu cuerpo me lo dice... cuando te toco en aquella zona que nunca ha sido explorada, cuando sueltas esos gemidos y suspiros que me hacen querer perder la cordura... ¿Y sabes cuándo más? —preguntó contra su oído— ...Cuando te vienes al momento en que yo te toco…

Sentir que mordían el lóbulo de su oreja y oír esas palabras, provocaron que su respiración se detuviera y un jadeo desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se estremeció y sin contener sus impulsos, terminó siendo él quien iniciaba el beso entre ambos. Una de sus manos sujetó los cabellos blancos mientras que la otra lo sostenía por el cuello; Killua lo besa nuevamente y entreabre los labios para profundizar más el contacto, sintiendo gemir y dar suspiros al otro, deleitándose con aquella sinfonía única; la temperatura pareció subir considerablemente, pero ello ya no les importaba. Las caricias fugitivas no se hicieron esperar por ninguno, sea en el torso, la espalda baja o el rostro.

Ambos extasiados, y cegados por el deseo, terminaron separándose por la necesidad de aire, viendo como un fino hilo de saliva unían sus labios hasta que terminaba por romperse.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos oscurecidos, todo ello eran claros indicios de la excitación que sentían en sus cuerpos.

—Va-vamos... al cuarto. —murmuró Killua en un tono ronco, sin poder calmar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón; Gon terminó asintiendo, sin saber muy bien el porqué de ello, y tomó la mano del albino, permitiendo que él lo guiara hasta su cuarto—. Tranquilo... no haremos nada que tú no quieras.

Aun sabiendo que el felino no podría verlo, asintió de inmediato y sonrió levemente cuando su mascota le dio un pequeño apretón al agarre. Eso fue suficiente para que se sintiera confiado. —Si no cumples tu promesa... juro que me enojaré...—. Killua rió ante ese intento de amenaza, pero sólo por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar; ambos terminaban cediendo ante el comportamiento del otro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana transcurría tranquila, muy tranquila para el gusto de Gon. Y todo porque Killua estaba recostado en el suelo mirando una revista de modas.

¿Cómo la consiguió?

Fácil, le pidió a su amo que se la comprara cuando volviera de esa reunión de Cazadores, y como lo había pedido de buena manera, el pelinegro no dudó en cumplirle ese deseo; por una parte del menor se arrepentía, pero luego ese malestar terminó por desaparecer al ver que el felino se había tranquilizado y dejaba de acosarlo como antes ¿Acaso estaría planeando algo malo? No, tal vez no lo estaba haciendo. Suspiró, para luego volver a lo suyo y terminar de leer ese libro que Kurapika le envió ¿Para qué? Bueno, se acercaba el cumpleaños de su amigo y quería identificar qué tipo de libros le gustaban.

Las orejas blancas de Killua se movieron al percibir un sonido, el cual no tardó demasiado en reconocer. —¡Al fin llegó! —exclamó emocionado al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió velozmente hacia la entrada del departamento, abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando vio al cartero que traía su paquete. Firmó los papeles correspondientes y sin decir palabra alguna, comenzó a abrir la caja— ¡Que emoción, que emoción!

Por su parte, Gon no se había movido del sillón. Si escuchó claramente los gritos de su mascota y si se preocupó, pero, llámenlo instinto o como sea, algo le dijo que debía mantenerse alejado de él. Lo más alejado posible ¡Incluso debía considerar la opción de escaparse por la ventana! Si bien esa sería una gran caída que sólo le rompería un par o muchos huesos, valía la pena arriesgarse a ello con tal de no sobrellevar las "torturas pervertidas" de su acompañante.

Escuchó los pasos del mayor corriendo por el pasillo. —¡Gon! ¡Mira!—. Extendió con sus manos un traje oscuro. —¿No es lindo? ¡Te verás increíblemente sexy en esto Gon!

El pelinegro levantó la vista de su libro y miró curioso a su "amigo", fue hasta que notó la prenda de vestir en sus manos.

¿Eso era un...vestido?

Un vestido negro.

¿Un vestido de viuda? No, para ser un vestido de viuda es muy corto: La falda era tableada y muy corta, escote corazón con dobladillo blanco en los bordes, dos tirantes y hombreras a cada lado, por último, un delantal blanco, más corto que la falda, con un lazo blanco que lo unía a la falda.

—Killua... quien use este vestido sentirá frío ¿Por qué no compraste algo más co-?—. Se detuvo abruptamente al recordar las palabras del albino. Sólo unos segundos bastó para comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo aquí.

Contó mentalmente hasta que...

—¡¿Qué has dicho qué…?! ¡¿Estás loco?!—. Se sonrojó furiosamente y estuvo a punto de arrojar su libro, sino fuera que recordó lo importante que era.

Su típica sonrisa ladina no tardó demasiado en aparecer. —Que malo eres~. Y yo que me esforcé en encontrar el modelo perfecto para ti ¡Mira! Incluso combina bien con tu cuerpo ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

—¡N-ni-ni loco!

—Bien... supongo que será del modo difícil... —dijo en tono resignado. Con gentileza y sumo cuidado, dejó sobre la caja el vestido de sirvienta para luego ubicarse frente al pelinegro con una mirada amenazante, pero como su amo era demasiado terco, no mostró ningún signo de debilidad ¡No iba a ceder fácilmente!—. Pruébate. Ese. Maldito. Disfraz.

—No. Lo. Haré. —replicó en el mismo tono.

—Bien... tú te lo buscaste.

Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire para luego llevar a cabo su plan y luego...

—¡Te probaras esa cosa quieras o no! —gritó luego de lanzarse sobre el menor y comenzar a forcejear; el pelinegro se resistía y retorcía bajo suyo ¡Pero estaba tan empecinado en cumplir su objetivo que no le interesaba ese detalle!—. ¡Deja de moverte!

Cuando su camisa salió de un tirón de su cuerpo se asustó, pero no por ello dejó de luchar. —¡N-no! ¡Suéltame! ¡H-he dicho que me dejes!—. Sujetó la camisa del albino, sin notar que poco a poco la estaba desgarrando. —¡Killua!

—¡Eres un desconsiderado! ¡Con lo que me costó ese traje!

—¡¿Cómo puedes pagar si tú no trabajas?!

—Pero tú sí...—. Sonrió orgullos de sí mismo cuando logró desabrochar el pantalón verde, pero Gon no se quedó atrás y en un intento desesperado terminó por partirle en dos la camisa del otro niño. —¡Recuerda que tu dinero es mío! ¡Lo mío es mío y lo tuyo es mío!

—S-se su-supone que no es así... y-y... ¡Killua!—. Intentó cubrir con sus manos la parte inferior de su cuerpo al ver que la prenda de vestir había desaparecido ¡Aunque aún tuviera la ropa interior se sentía totalmente desprotegido! —¡No te atrevas a tocarme! —ordenó sonrojado, pero para su gran sorpresa, el felino se congeló en su lugar—. ¿Ki-Killua?

Pero el mayor no lo escuchó, estaba concentrado en otra cosa y con eso se refería al hecho de que su amo estaba semi desnudo, sonrojado y completamente a su merced. ¡Eso no era una novedad! Las últimas veces que estuvieron íntimos, siempre fue él quien tomó las riendas e hizo que Gon terminara perdiendo la cordura ante el inmenso placer que le hacía sentir, pero, nunca fue al revés.

No estaría nada mal que su pelinegro terminara descontrolándose un poco.

Gon vio que su mascota envolvía los brazos en torno a su cintura y lo obligaba a sentarse sobre el sillón, por un momento creyó que Killua había tenido un poco de decencia y ya no le haría esas cosas, pero eso sería pedir demasiado. Y lo supo al sentir que ambos terminaran cayendo hacia adelante, causando que ésta vez sea él quien esté encima del otro. Sus mejillas no tardaron demasiado en tornarse rojas ante esa acción un tanto precipitada y sentir que el agarre ajeno se hacía más fuerte lo asustó, porque el sentir las manos de Killua sobre su piel expuesta lo hacía estremecer.

Ignorando la mirada vergonzosa del menor, estiró una de sus manos hasta el cuello del pelinegro y así aproximar sus rostros, dejando una mínima distancia. —Bésame... Gon~ —dijo en un ronroneo—. Por favor.

Le miró con los ojos llorosos y el labio inferior temblando. —P-pero...

—Hazlo...—. Descendió su mano hasta el muslo del moreno y lo pellizcó brevemente, sólo para ver de cerca la expresión de sorpresa, y ante ello no pudo evitar sonreír. —Vamos... bésame tú... como la otra noche—. Cerró sus ojos y esperó pacientemente, ya que sabía que el menor lo terminaría haciendo.

Corazonada o no, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Tomo un poco de aire y lo decidió, aunque no estuviera muy seguro de porque lo hacía. Bajó de a poco su rostro, notando dos cosas: una era las bellas y delicadas facciones de Killua, desde sus rizadas pestañas hasta lo respingada que era su nariz, y dos, era que a pesar de estar aproximándose, él no había hecho nada para besarlo. Sólo esperaba, como si estuviera respetando sus miedos y vergüenza.

¿Pero por qué? ¡Parecía como si no conociera muestras de cariño que no fueran impuestas a la fuerza! Esto último lo hizo pensar. ¿Sería que su mascota nunca recibió una muestra de cariño?

—Gon... estás tardando demasiado. —murmuró bajito abriendo uno de sus ojos y con él pudo percatarse de la dulce sonrisa en los ojos de su amo—. ¿G-Gon? ¿Q-qué tie...?─. Su voz terminó por desaparecer ante la repentina acción del moreno.

Lo había besado, pero no como él quería.

Le besó en la frente, con infinita ternura y cariño. Un pequeño y corto beso, pero cargado de sentimiento.

—G-Gon...

Sonrió gustoso ante el sonrojo ajeno. —¡Yo cumplí lo mío Killua! Te besé—. Le obsequió su mejor sonrisa junto con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en las mejillas.

Eso hizo que su corazón latiera al mismo ritmo que cuando lo besa en los labios ¿Por qué? Quien sabe, tal vez eso suceda sólo con el albino.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Gon suspiró por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

¿La razón? Estaba totalmente aburrido y algo molestó por la falta de atención de Killua ¡Lo estaba ignorando desde hace unas horas! ¿Y por qué? ¡Por ese condenado videojuego!

Cuando despertaron, el pelinegro comenzó con la limpieza en su habitación y al bajar unas cajas de su ropero, encontró el aparato y los juegos que lo hacían funcionar. Como era de esperarse, no lo usó demasiado, nunca le gustaron esas cosas, prefería jugar al aire libre, pero era un regalo de Mito-san y no iba a desecharlo fácilmente, eso sería descortés, pero cuando llegó a las manos del Killua todo empeoró; ¡parecía que sus manos estaban pegadas al control!

La incesante musiquita le hizo perder la paciencia y al dejar a un lado el almohadón se atrevió a "interrumpir" la concentración de su compañero. —¿Killua?

—Ahora, no Gon. ¡Estoy ocupado! —exclamó un tanto molesto de no pasar de nivel—. ¡Ahg! ¡No puedo! —gruñó por lo bajo, conteniendo todo el repertorio de insultos a su "enemigo".

Esta vez Gon bufó molesto y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

¡Dos malditas semanas, comportándose como un verdadero pervertido y ahora!

¡¿Y ahora que hacía ese cretino?! ¡Lo ignora y lo cambia por un juego de video! ¡Un estúpido juego de video! ¡Lo cambió a él por un objeto inanimado!

**_¡Maldito y estúpido gato de compañía!_**

¿Dónde había quedado eso de que robaría su virginidad? Ahora se veía que él era un farsante, un mentiroso, que lo único que hizo fue hacer promesas para luego terminar rompiéndolas. Y todo por culpa de un videojuego que ni él mismo quería.

_«¿Tan rápido se olvidó de todo o será que no le importa? »_ pensó al recostar la cabeza sobre sus rodillas; no entendía muy bien por qué se sentía de esa forma.

¿Acaso eso era tristeza?

¿Por qué? ¡Debería estar feliz! Después de todo, ese gato pervertido lo estaba ignorando.

_«Por alguna razón, todo esto me está molestando_—. Mordió su labio inferior. — _E-es la primera vez que me siento así... y no me agrada ¡Eso y que Killua me ignore! »_ Suspiró una vez más, rascando nerviosamente su mejilla sonrojada.

—Ya casi... ya casi—. A medida que apretaba los botones, movía el mando de un lado hacia el otro ¡Como si eso lo ayudara a manejar mejor al personaje! —Ya casiiii ¡Yes! ¡Ja! ¿Creíste que no podría vencerte, no? ¡En tu maldita y deforme cara!

_«¿Ahora le grita al televisor? »_ Ante tanto griterío, levantó la vista y se encontró que el albino festejaba su triunfo. Permaneció varios segundos contemplando a su compañero, pero no podía apartar la vista de él nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan alegre y divertida en el rostro de Killua.

No parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

Y ese fugaz pensamiento le hizo sonrojar un poco más.

_«Todo lo sucedido entre nosotros, fue muy lindo, más allá de las peleas o esos encuentros que tenemos… me agrada estar con él. Me gusta la atención que Killua me da; es tan extraño... basta mirarnos para entender todo, pero a la vez, diciendo las cosas no parecemos comprender que queremos decir. » _Cerró dulcemente sus ojos, sin percatarse que una pequeña y linda sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—¡Ey Gon!—. Chasqueó los dedos su mano frente al rostro del menor. —¡Ey, no te quedes ahí! ¿Acaso no viste que gané el juego? Deberías hacerme un premio por ello; es lo mínimo por un héroe tan valiente y encantador como yo.

—Si pero...

—¡Pero nada! ¡Ahora quiero mi premio!

Gon quería asentir, después de todo, Killua se habías esforzado para ganar y sería lo correcto dar un premio y felicitarlo por su logro, pero, nada de eso sucedió: solo le miró molesto, enojado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora existo para ti porque terminó tu juego o porque quieres una torta? ¿Mmm?—. Frunció el entrecejo. —Eres un egoísta.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Tonto egoísta ¡Siempre haces lo que quieres!

Killua parpadeó sorprendido ante ese tono de voz. —¿Gon? ¿Te sientes bien?—. Intentó tocar su frente para sentir si tenía fiebre, pero su compañero se lo impidió al dar un paso hacia atrás y golpearle la mano. —G-Gon...

—¡Claro! Si estoy molesto contigo es porque estoy enfermo ¿No? ¡Pues déjame decirte que no es así! ¡No estoy enfermo, no tengo fiebre ni estoy muriendo! ¡Estoy molesto porque quiero estarlo y punto! ¡Así que déjame en paz! —le gritó golpeando la frente del albino con su dedo índice—. ¡Te crees saberlo todo pero no es así genio! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Si no, tú sabrías el porqué de mi enojo! Después de todo ¡Eres el único culpable!

—¡¿M-mi culpa?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—¡Porque sí, es así! ¡Killua tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Nunca notas nada! ¡Sólo te intereso cuando te cocino o hago cosas de adultos contigo!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó enojado; aunque internamente supiera que si era verdad.

—¡Si lo es!

—¡Que no!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es!—. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas, apretó los puños con fuerza y miró con tristeza a su compañero. —¡Es tu culpa...! No me estas mirando des hace dos días; desde que encontraste ese videojuego no me prestas, n-no me miras, ni me hablas... y me molesta, me molesta y me duele. ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Ya no te... importo?

El de tez clara y ojos azules se quedó petrificado por las palabras de Gon y más al ver su llanto. Se veía como un niño pequeño perdido, llorando al esperar que su madre o su padre lo fueran a buscar; una escena muy conocida para él; oír los sollozos de su amo y ver como temblaba su cuerpo hizo que su corazón se oprimiera. Y sin pensarlo, abrazó al muchacho.

—Shh, tranquilo. No tienes por qué llorar, tonto.

—¡P-pero...!—. Sintió que el albino se alejaba para sujetar su rostro entre sus manos y le obsequiaba una mirada cargada de ternura.

—Tonto, no tienes que estar celoso por un videojuego. —dijo en tono juguetón—. Tú eres... el único que me importa... Sólo tú Gon eres quien me interesa, y aunque te haga enojar y sea medio pervertido. Bueno, bueno, bueno, muy pervertido... me divierto mucho contigo...—. Le sonrió. Era una genuina sonrisa, una que nunca le dedicaría a alguien más, pero solo a su Gon. —Creo que, eres un gran primer amo... en verdad... te agradezco…

—Killua...

—¿Si?

Cerró sus ojos y estiró las puntas de sus pies para llegar a la altura del albino. —Bésame...—. Esta vez, el tono de su voz reflejaba un dejo de coquetería pero a la vez timidez.

La cola comenzó a mecerse ¡Como si de la cola de un perro se tratase! —¿Es una orden? —preguntó en tono de broma, sólo para hacer rabiar al moreno y sabía que lo consiguió.

—¿Qué importa? Sólo bésame...

—No tenía pensado resistirme a ello—. Sostuvo la barbilla ajena y unió los labios con los de su amo, disfrutando de aquel beso diferente a los anteriores; tan dulce y tierno.

_Un beso que comenzaba a cambiar la relación de estos dos._

* * *

><p>¡Bueno, bueno! Espero les haya gustado... espero ansiosa sus comentarios y saber que tal les pareció. ¡Se cuidan mucho! Les mando besos hasta mi próxima actualización, que vaya a saber uno cuando va a ser... (?) ¡Bye-bye!<p>

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	7. Final feliz para los celos

Vaya, no esperaba que esto estuviera listo tan pronto y de seguro ustedes tampoco ¡Que tal mis mentes perversas! ¿Cómo se encuentran? Sorprendidas por mi reciente actualización ¿Verdad? ¡Pues hacen bien en sentirse así! Después de todo, no fue hasta hace unos días que actualice...

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>—¿Piensas seguir ahí? —preguntó perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. ¡Vamos Killua! Si no te levantas llegaré tarde ¡Leorio y Kurapika están esperando por nosotros!—. Decidido, tomó las sabanas y comenzó a jalar de ellas ¡Pero su mascota no iba a dar el brazo a torcer! Y se defendió del ataque. —¡Mou, Killua!<p>

Gruñó por lo bajo y haciendo aparecer sus garras sostuvo mejor el gran pedazo de tela. —¡He dicho que no! ¡No quiero moverme!—. Fulminó con la mirada a su amo. —¡Estoy muy cansado para ir a esa salida con tus amigos!

—¡Vamos Killua, lo prometiste! Además, no quiero dejarte solo ¡Vaya a saber uno el posible desastre que podrías hacer aquí!

—¡No, no y no! ¡No me moveré de aquí!

—¡Killua! ¡Muévete! ¡Llegaré tarde si lo te mueves! ¡Maldito gato tramposo, diste tu palabra de que irías!

—¡No recuerdo haber hecho una cosa tan tonta como esa!

Gon pudo sentir como aparecía una pequeña vena en su frente y comenzaba a palpitar. —Bien, supongo que tengo otros métodos para hacer que te muevas, no creas que has ganado esto—. Soltó el cobertor con brusquedad.

Ronroneó gustoso al ver que el moreno se rendía de esa lucha.

¡Yeah! ¡Punto para el felino!

Se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre las almohadas y cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro de satisfacción.

—A menos que me ofrezcas sexo, no creo que logres convencerme. —dijo en tono de burla, aunque había cierta verdad oculta en su voz; estaba completamente seguro que en ese momento Gon debía estar sonrojado y tarareó satisfecho, y también orgulloso, por su propio accionar.

¡No existía persona viva que fuera capaz de vencerle!

—¡Tonto! No digas eso...—. Su celular sonó y sintiendo algo de miedo atendió la llamada. —¿Hola?—. Ante el repentino griterío alejó el teléfono de su oído, contó mentalmente hasta cinco y volvió a prestar atención a su emisor. —Leorio, ¿cómo estás?

—_¿Yo? Bien, nada malo. Aquí tranquilo, junto al "señor diversión" que tenemos por amigo, admirando el cielo y a las candidatas a ser mi futura esposa ¡Ah cierto! Lo olvidaba, estaba un poco, solo un poco molesto porque mi amigo se retrasó. Es todo, nada grave_—. Pasaron no menos de cinco segundos hasta que la "bomba" terminó por explotar. _—¡GON! ¡¿Dónde estás enano?! ¡Llevo más de treinta minutos esperando por ti!_

De fondo se escuchó un _"Probablemente se quedó dormido"_ por parte del Kuruta.

—_¡Se supone que almorzaríamos juntos, aprovechando el tiempo libre que los tres teníamos y no podemos hacerlo si nos faltas tú!_

Para evitar oír el resto de los regaños, el moreno alejó el celular de su ojera y está vez contó hasta veinte, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó al oír que "el discurso de Leorio" continuaba ¡Y parecía no tener intención de detenerse!

—_¡Y otra cosa! ¡Ehhh! ¡Kurapika! ¡E-e-estoy hablando con Gon! N-No ¡Suéltame..! ¡Suelta Kurapika, que Gon debe aprender a ser puntual y-!_—. No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchara la voz de su otro amigo.

—_¡Nadie te regaña cuando llegas tarde a las reuniones por haber estado bebiendo toda la noche! Deja en paz a Gon_—. El pelinegro rió al oír como su amigo Kurapika lo "defendía" justamente.

Sin que Gon lo notara, Killua lo miró sorprendido. Esa sonrisa en el rostro de SU amo ¡Nunca la había visto! Ah, no esperen, si la vio ¡La vio cuando él estaba escondido en el armario y el pelinegro estaba hablando animadamente con ese chico que parecía mujer! Y no sólo apareció cuando hablaba con él, sino también, cuando pensaba en él o cuando hablaba por teléfono. Pero, en todo este tiempo, sólo le dirigió dos sonrisas de ese tipo.

¿Cuántas les habrá obsequiado mientras ellos no se conocían?

Un extraño sentimiento que no supo identificar se adueñó de su pecho y de la boca de su estómago. _«¿Siempre es así? ¿Siempre se ve de esa forma cuando habla con ese rubio? »_. Llevó las manos hasta la parte baja de su vientre ¡Tenía una serie de sensaciones tan contradictorias! Por un lado, le había gustado ver esa sonrisa dulce en el rostro del menor ¡Había que reconocer que era un encanto! y eso causaba un males en aquella zona.

¿Sería hambre? No, no se sentía como hambre, si se sentía extraño y muy similar, pero, no ¡Estaba seguro que no era hambre!

Porque en todo este tiempo, se había sentido así y comer unos cuantos Chocorobot-kun no solucionaron nada ¡Y todo por culpa de Gon! Sabía reconocer el deseo y la lujuria, después de todo, esos dos sentimientos eran despertados por su amo, pero ese que no podía reconocer también ¡Agh, todo era tan confuso! Y por el otro lado, no le gustó esa sonrisa para nada ¡Y más sabiendo que no era dirigida hacia él!

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle de esa manera a otra persona que no fuera él?!

_«Es oficial, solo recordar eso hizo que sintiera una tremenda indigestión...»_. Se sentó en la cama, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, y pensó detenidamente sin apartar la mirada de su compañero. _«Lo único que entiendo... es que no me gusta estar así con él...»_.

Luego de la intensa lucha, y de que Kurapika ganara, Gon se mostró feliz. —¿Ha habido sangre? —preguntó en tono de broma, sabía perfectamente que nada grave sucedió, pero siempre se permitía bromear de esa manera con el rubio; le agradaba mucho conversar con él.

—_Si mucha, solo me falta deshacerme del cadáver._

—Descuida Kurapika, te ayudaré. ¡Y luego escaparemos hacia Isla Ballena, estoy seguro que Mito-san nos dará refugio! —exclamó entre risas ante la imagen mental de él y su amigo escapando hacia ese lugar—. Lo siento por estar tardando—. Casi podía sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la vergüenza. _«Todo por culpa del tonto de Killua...»._ Pensó un tanto molesto, mas logró disimularlo al volver a contestar. —S-sólo esperen unos minutos más... e-es que la persona que me tiene que acompañar **_AÚN_** no ha terminado de prepararse.

—_No tienes que preocuparte Gon, estaremos esperando por ti en el restaurant que dijimos_. —comentó en un tono amistoso y amable por igual; gracias a sus sensibles orejas, Killua pudo oír esa respuesta e hizo un gesto gracioso, como si estuviera vomitando.

_«¡Dios! ¡Quiere parecer un príncipe encantador con ese tono de voz! ¿Y cómo no serlo? ¡Es rubio, tiene ojos azules y una sonrisa de niño bueno que nunca ha roto un plato! Cualquier niña estúpida se enamoraría de él... pero, tendría que ver si Gon siente algo por ese Kurapika. »_ Resignado, se levantó de la cama y buscó la ropa adecuada para salir mientras veía que su amo continuaba hablando por teléfono, ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. _«Más le vale no estar así de "encantado" con su amigo cuando yo esté presente, ¡Porque les irá mal a los dos! »_

—¡No te preocupes por eso Kurapika! Cuando tenga tiempo libre terminaré la historia que me has dado ¿Eh? No, voy por la mitad ¡Si, si, es muy interesante! Pero... creo que no entiendo mucho, si la protagonista está enamorada de ese chico ¿Por qué no le dice lo que siente? ¡Así todo sería más fácil! Y además, la trama esta medio ¡ah!—. El impacto de un objeto pesado sobre su cabeza hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo, soltando el teléfono de su mano y terminando así la llamada. —E-e-eso dolió... —murmuró bajito sin despegar el rostro de la alfombra.

—¿Tienes pensado seguir abrazando el suelo o nos iremos de una buena vez?

Gon apretó los dientes a la par que una pequeña venita palpitaba en su frente. —¡Tú!—. Se levantó con un salto y pretendió encarar al albino de una buena vez ¡Como odiaba ese comportamiento descortés y caprichoso! —¡Oye! ¡E-este libro es muy importante y...!—. Pero al voltearse, su voz terminó convirtiéndose en un murmullo hasta terminar por desaparecer mientras dos halos rosados se posaban sobre sus mejillas.

Killua miró con una ceja alzada a su amo ¿Pero qué le sucedía? ¡Primero tenía una expresión de furia en su rostro y ahora no decía nada, pero lo miraba como idiota! ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?!

—¡Ey, deja de mirarme! Es molesto. —dijo con una mueca de desagrado para luego continuar—. Mejor comienza a moverte, sino llegaremos tarde a esa reunión a la que me arrastras...

—Killua...—. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al oír como su voz parecía temblar con sólo decir el nombre del felino. —¿De... dónde sacaste e-esa ropa?

—¿La ropa?—. Bajó la mirada inspeccionándose a sí mismo; era una camisa negra de mangas largas, un pantalón violeta y para terminar unos zapatos negros, obviamente, la boina oscura para tapar sus orejas.

_¿Qué tenía de extraño? _

—La compré ayer a la mañana... —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si ese asunto fuera lo más aburrido del mundo.

—¿Lo compraste? —repitió al ignorar el aleteó de su corazón—. Espera... tú no trabajas ni tienes dinero ¿Cómo lo pagaste?

La sonrisa ladina no tardó en aparecer. —¿Debo explicarte una vez más como funciona nuestra relación? Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es mío. Además...—. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, adoptando una postura despreocupada. —Me aburré tener siempre la misma ropa, cambiar es algo bueno ¿No? Aunque, ¿Qué puedes saber tú? ¡Si tienes como diez trajes verdes iguales al que llevas puesto!—. Al ver que no tenía respuesta, decidió continuar. —No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi ropa? Mirá lo que me haces decir Gon... sí que eres tonto. Si tanto te molesta como estoy vestido, mejor no me lleves contigo y yo me quedaré-

Lo interrumpió, sin tener la verdadera intención de hacerlo. —En realidad... creo que te queda bien. Te ves lindo. —dijo de repente, creyendo que esas palabras solo eran pensamientos.

¿Había oído bien? ¿REALMENTE había escuchado bien? ¿Gon acababa... de darle un cumplido?

_«¿Piensa que... me veo lindo? »_ No entendió el por qué, pero su corazón se aceleró de sólo recordar la frase en cuestión. Mordió su labio inferior y mantuvo su mirada en un punto fijo sobre el suelo.

¡Vaya, que interesante! ¿Cómo habrá sido la construcción de este lugar?

Comenzó a pensar en cosas triviales para no aceptar el repentino cambio de la atmósfera y fue mucho peor al levantar la mirada brevemente ¡Fue sólo un maldito instante y pudo ver que el pelinegro estaba peor que él!

_«¿Acaso... no sabe lo que dijo? ¡Dios! Esto no puede ser más vergonzoso; si no fuera por él, no estaríamos así, pero… me gustó que dijera algo así... »_ pensó el mayo mientras trataba de ignorar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el extraño cosquilleo a la altura de su estómago.

¿Por qué le agradaba sentirse de esa manera?

Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Los segundos pasaron y una vocecita en su cabeza le repetía esas palabras.

¡Rememoraba esa vergonzosa frase! ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando para decir eso? ¡Si, era eso! ¡Directamente no estaba pensando! ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Cómo pudo decirle a Killua que se veía hermoso?!

_«¡¿E-eh?! ¡Un momento! ¡Yo dije lindo! ¡Mis propios pensamientos me confunden! »_ Quiso tomarse de los cabellos y jalar lo más que pudo, pero no podía ¡Estaba tan avergonzado que apenas lograba respirar correctamente! _«Muy bien. Muy bien Gon, tranquilo. Tranquilo. Piensa ¡Piensa en un plan de escape! Debe ser perfecto y más que perfecto ¡Debe ser genial! » _Pensó evadiendo la intensa mirada de Killua; no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarle al rostro, no luego de decir lo que dijo.

Los minutos pasaron ¡Y ellos no hacían otra cosa que evitarse! Hasta que por fin, luego de estar meditando como monjes, decidieron romper la barrera del silencio y decirle, aunque fuera una tontería, algo al otro.

—G-Gon...

—Ki-Killua...

Murmuraron al mismo tiempo y cuando notaron ello comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas ¡Sin motivo aparente!

La situación no podía ser más extraña, pero bueno ¡Qué diablos! ¡Ya eso no interesaba! Porque gracias a esas risas, la tensión se aligeró hasta terminar por desaparecer entre ambos y una atmósfera más agradable se adueñó de la habitación. Y pensar que se consiguió sin la necesidad de decir palabras; luego de limpiar las lagrimitas de las esquinas de sus ojos y controlar el dolor en sus vientres por tanto reír, se calmaron para continuar con aquello.

El albino sonrió y de a poco, fue acortando la distancia entre ambos. ─G-Gon... gracias por el halago. Muchas gracias... creo que... es la primera vez que me dicen algo así... —comenta entre risas, sin poder recordar si esto era cierto o no.

─Oh─. Se sonrojó sintiendo vergüenza de lo que había hecho hasta hace unos momentos, pero, ver la expresión divertida en el rostro ajeno y saber que no se había molestado, terminaron por tranquilizarlo. —De nada; no tienes que agradecer... era cierto... ¡Digo! Es cierto lo que dije...

—Entiendo; bueno... creo que hay que irnos pronto... ¿No querrás que tus amigos se enfaden por hacerlos esperar, o sí?

Esa pregunta hizo que Gon despertar de su trance. —¡Tienes razón!—. Tomó una chaqueta negra de la silla y corrió lo más rápido posible fuera de la habitación, dejando sorprendido al albino, sin embargo, ese sentimiento no duró demasiado, ya que en sólo unos segundos, el moreno volvió por él. —¡Tú también tienes que ir!

Sujetaron su muñeca con fuerza y su amo lo arrastró del cuarto. —¡Whaaa! ¡Gon!—. Agradeció que el moreno aun tuviera algo de lucidez y pudiera cerrar el apartamento bajo llave, pero al salir del edificio comenzaron a correr. —¡G-Gon, no vayas tan rápido! ¡Podrías hacer que choquemos con algo!

—¡Sino lo hacemos, llegaremos tarde!

—¡Pero...!

—Tranquilo—. Continuó su marcha sin apartar la vista de enfrente y miró por encima de su hombro al peliblanco, sólo para verlo a los ojos al momento de decir aquella frase. —¡No dejaré que algo malo te pase, Killua!

Esa frase hizo que Killua contuviera el aliento y terminara asintiendo con el rostro sonrosado, dejándose guiar por el pelinegro en medio de aquella maratón improvisada, tal vez, no sería una mala idea confiar en él.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Si. La atmósfera se volvió incomoda.

No, no se debía a que Gon y Killua habían peleado, sino, a que tanto Leorio como Kurapika observaban sorprendido al "nuevo amigo" del pelinegro. Si, era oficial, la situación no podría ser más incómoda, ah no esperen, de hecho si, si podía serlo.

—Ehhh...—. Leorio, como buen "hermano mayor" de Gon, se adelantó a romper el silencio. —¿Y tú eres…?

El albino lo miró aburrido. —Soy Killua, un amigo de Gon.

—Ah, ya veo. De casualidad, ¿No nos hemos visto antes? Tu rostro me es familiar. —murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño e intentaba recordar haber visto a un niño de esa edad ¡Tampoco recordaba que Gon tuviera otro amigo y mucho menos tan joven como él!

—Creo que no, yo no me junto con ancianos. —replicó con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro y llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón; por su parte Gon sonrió nervioso, Killua acababa de ganarse la desaprobación de Leorio.

¡Nadie debía recalcar el hecho de que su amigo pareciera tener más años de los que tenía!

Y al parecer, la ira del futuro médico se desató. —¿Viejo? ¡¿Cómo que viejo, enano?! ¡No me digas viejo, soy un adolescente!

—¿En serio? Vaya, sí que estás arruinado...

—¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

Antes de que el Armagedón comenzara a causa de estos dos, el menor del grupo decidió intervenir y proteger a su amigo; porque sinceramente, sabía que Leorio no sería capaz de derrotar a Killia ¡Ni mucho menos escapar de esas filosas garras que podrían partir lo que sea!

—Ya, ya, tranquilos—. Para mayor seguridad, se situó en medio de ambos con los brazos extendidos. —Leorio, no pelees, no ganas nada con esto y mientras tú sepas que no eres un anciano es suficiente—. Su amigo refunfuñó por lo bajo. —Y tú Killua, deberías disculparte con Leorio. Es la primera vez que lo conoces, no debes hablar con él con tanta familiaridad... no es tu amigo.

—Él se lo buscó. —replicó obviando la mirada fulminante que le dedicaron y como respuesta, le sacó la lengua.

—Eso no importa, no es bueno que te burles de los demás. —dijo Gon con un tono dulce en su voz, que para su suerte, bastó para tranquilizar al albino—. Llévate bien con mis amigos, recuerda que tanto tú como ellos aceptaron hacer esta salida todos juntos...

Hizo una mueca de asco ante tanta "amabilidad y dulzura" por parte de su amo. —Bien, pero no prometo nada...

Cuando todo parecía ser normal, Kurapika intervino. —Así que, tú eres el famoso Killua ¿Verdad? —ultimó con seriedad en su rostro.

Gon y Leorio se sorprendieron por ello ¿Por qué su amigo se mostraba así? Si siempre actuaba educado y amable, sobre todo con las personas que apenas conocía ¿Por qué le hablaba en ese tono al nuevo amigo del pequeño pelinegro?

—. He oído mucho de ti por parte de Gon ¿Verdad, Gon? —preguntó en un doble sentido que el Freecss comprendió a la perfección y en respuesta se sonrojó furiosamente.

A Killua no le fue muy difícil notar esa pisca de celos en la voz del rubio. _«¿Pero a este que le pasa? No me agrada para nada ¡Y mucho menos que le diga esas cosas a Gon! ¡¿Qué no ve que lo está avergonzando?! ¡¿Qué clase de amigo es?! Bastardo. »_ Lo miró detenidamente, sin dejarse intimidar por esa mirada azulina. —Me alegra que Gon te tenga al tanto de todo lo que transcurre en su vida, es muy considerado de su parte hablar con uno de sus amigos. —recalcó la última palabra y sonrió gustoso al ver que el rubio parecía algo molesto. _«Mmm. Ahora entiendo... así que, a este tipo le gusta Gon. ¡Ja! Es una pena, pero Gon es de mi propiedad. »_—. Bueno, vamos a almorzar todos juntos o ¿No? —dijo para aligerar el ambiente y apropósito, tomó la mano del pelinegro entre la suya—. Me encantaría que me cuenten sobre todas las aventuras de Gon ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad acerca de ellas!

Al dejar de pensar en su enojo, Leorio asintió estando de acuerdo. —Tienes razón, me estoy muriendo de hambre ¡No he comido desde temprano a la mañana!—. Estiró los brazos dando un pequeño quejido de dolor ¡Cuando dolía estudiar para ser doctor! —Bien enano, te contaré sobre nuestras heroicas aventuras y... ah cierto, deberías quitarte la boina, no creo que te permitan ingresar así.

El albino retrocedió un paso. —A-ah... eso... yo no sabía. —murmuró sintiéndose molesto.

¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué rayos haría? ¡No podía quitarse la boina! ¡Nadie que no sea su amo podía ver sus orejas o cola! Estaba estrictamente prohibido.

_«La jefa se enfurecerá si se entera ¡Maldición! No puedo quebrar las reglas, sino, significaría mi fin... » _—Bueno... sino, pue-pueden irse sin mí... no hay problema—. Con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro soltó la mano del moreno y con una mirada triste. —Nos vemos en casa Gon—. Y ante la mirada atónita de los otros dos, besó la mejilla de su amo.

—¿Nos vemos en casa? —repitieron a coro los dos amigos del menor.

—¡Killua, espera por favor!—. Lo sujetó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alejarse más. —No tienes que irte porque no puedes entrar aquí. Sino, podemos ir a una cafetería y almorzar fuera ¡Es lo mismo que un restaurant, pero ahí comeremos cosas dulces! —exclamó sonriente—. Además ¿A ti te gustan los dulces, no? Ahí también venden el _chocorobot-kun_ y en el postre que tú quieras.

—Gon tiene razón enano, podemos ir a una cafetería—. Estiró su mano para revolver el cabello negro del más joven. —No entiendo por qué tanto drama en quitarte la boina, pero, si no quieras hacerlo, nadie te obligará. Eres el amigo de Gon ¿No? Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es que te sientas bien.

Muy a su pesar, Kurapika asintió estando de acuerdo. Puede que ese muchacho haya sido que hizo gemir de esa manera tan vulgar y obscena a Gon, pero, no sería correcto incomodarlo; pero estaba más que claro que sólo lo hacía para hacer feliz a Gon. —Además, hay un buen clima. Es una gran idea comer afuera.

—¿Lo ves Killua? No tienes que irte ¡Todos estamos de acuerdo en que te quedes y en ir a comer una cafetería!—. Le obsequió una de sus mejore sonrisas. —Ven, vamos ¡Conozco un excelente lugar! Palm dice que allí cocina muy bien, pero no tanto como ella.

—Ey Gon, ¿Sigues saliendo con ella?

Killau se tensó mientras caminaba ¿Leorio dijo salir? _«Gon. Salir. Ella. ¿Qué? ¿Dijo que Gon salía con alguien? ¡¿Con una mujer?!»_.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. —E-eres un tonto Leorio... yo no salía con Palm, ella es mi amiga al igual que Biske y Menchi, tú siempre malinterpretas todo. Además, ella está enamorada de Knovu-san, yo nunca intervendría en una relación... además, no creo que ella me vea de esa forma —comentó divertido al recordar a esa mujer de cabello negro ondulado y mirada triste.

¡Pero en el fondo era una gran persona! Como también era buena con los cuchillos ¡Si no tenía cuidado, terminaría siendo el su sujeto de pruebas!

—¿En serio? La última vez que la vimos contigo, se veía muy amable y cuando quisimos llamar tu atención, casi nos asesina ¿Verdad, Kurapika?—. El Kurta asintió no queriendo recordar cómo habían escapado de la muerte. —¡Temí por mi vida y la de mi descendencia!

Al llegar al lugar, la atmósfera continuó siendo divertida y relajada, el tiempo transcurría y a ellos no parecía importarles. Killua oía atentamente el relato del anciano ¡Nunca imaginó que su amo fuera tan habilidoso! Y pensar que él creía que ese mocoso sólo era un niño llorón y terco, vaya sorpresa se llevó; en cambio, Gon sonreí ante las bromas de Leorio y vuelve a tomar su jugo de naranja.

¡Cuánto extrañaba estas reuniones!

Pero desde que Leorio y Kurapika se centraron en sus respectivos trabajos, le era imposible no sentirse aburrido y solo. Ya no eran más el grupo unido que fue en el Examen de Cazador, cada uno seguía con sus propias metas y en muy pocas oportunidades podía volver a ser los de antes, sólo si el tiempo se los permitía.

—Ey Gon… mira a tu derecha. —le dice el mayor en un tono que denotaba picardía mientras lo golpeaba suavemente con el codo—. Esas chicas han estado mirándote desde hace rato…

El pelinegro parpadea sorprendido de que así fuera y de inmediato, sin ninguna clase de sutileza o discreción, mira a las dos jovencitas sentadas a unas tres mesas de distancia, quienes no pueden evitar reírse nerviosamente y agitar su mano en un gesto de timidez. Por educación, correspondió el saludo, aunque se sintiera un poco, o muy, confundido y no entendiera el por qué lo hizo ¡Y fue peor cuando vio que esas dos se reían divertidas! ¿Acaso había hecho algo gracioso?

—¡Ese es mi Gon!—. El golpe que Leorio le dio a su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miro con ese aire curioso que lo caracterizaba. —¡Seguro heredaste de mí el encanto con las mujeres!

Kurapika suspiró al oír ese comentario. —Él no puede heredar nada de ti puesto que no es tu hijo, Leorio. —dijo con la mayor tranquilidad y volvió a dar un trago a su café, obviando el hecho de que su amigo le dirigiera una mirada cargada de "odio".

—¡Como iba diciendo! ¡Ese es mi Gon! —repitió felizmente—. ¿Y qué harás? ¿Hablarás con ellas o te quedarás aquí? Anda, ve Gon. De seguro están esperando a que hables con alguna de ellas, ¿Quién sabe? Hasta quizá una de ellas podría ser tu novia.

Esas palabras hicieron que se removiera incómodo en su asiento._ «Nunca he pensado en la idea de enamorarme, de hecho, creo que nunca me he enamorado. _—pensó un tanto confundido—. _Leorio dijo que alguna de ellas podría ser mi novia… una linda novia… pero, la idea de que así fuera me resulta un tanto chocante ¿Por qué será? »_ Al parecer, sus amigos no le daban tanta importancia como él_; _en todo ese tiempo, sólo le había importado divertirse y disfrutar de aventuras. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza el tener una pareja._ «Supongo que me quedaré soltero hasta ser viejito y criaré a muchos gatitos… ya con Killua estoy practicando. »_ Pensó con burla, imaginándose a sí mismo a una edad avanzada, sentado sobre un almohadón y mirando la televisión.

—A este ritmo me sorprende que no tengas novia Gon ¡Siempre hay alguien que te mira!—. Sujetó la mejilla del menor entre sus dedos mientras éste reía divertido. —Recuerda que cuando haya una chica que te guste ¡Debes decírmelo y te daré consejos para que esa relación dure!

Killua reprimió los deseos de bufar y en cambio se concentró en el pastel de chocolate que tenía enfrente._ «¡Como si fuera que él tuvo alguna novia! Se ve como un tipo con mala suerte en las relaciones. »_ Mientras la conversación continuaba, se mantuvo sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

Esas palabras dichas por el viejo le perturbaron un poco ¿Gon? ¿Su amo? ¿Teniendo una pareja? No podría imaginarlo y era porque él no tuviera atractivo ¡Gon tenía tanto potencial para conseguir muchas parejas y no lo aprovechaba! Pero, no sabía porque no podía pensar en ello. Sinceramente, la idea le asqueaba un poco ¿Tal vez porque no creía que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno como para tener de pareja a su amo, no? No, eso no tenía sentido.

_«Aun así, no puedo alegrarme por él. Sé que está mal, porque cuando termine el acuerdo tendré que irme y Gon estará solo ¡Ese sería el momento en que él podría conseguir una pareja! Una novia...». _Bajando la mirada hasta su regazo, suspiró resignado, puede que en ese momento no pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediéndole.

—¿Cómo alguien puede dar consejos cuando nunca ha tenido pareja?

—¡Tú cállate! ¡No estás ayudando!

—¿Ayudando? ¿En qué quieres ayudar?

—¡Y en que consiga novia!

—¡Gon no tiene que conseguir novia! ¡Si me tiene a mí!

—¡Killua! ¡No digas esas cosas!

—¿Por qué? ¡Si es la verdad! ¡Vivimos juntos!

—¡¿Cómo que viven juntos?!

—¡¿Algún problema con eso, rubiecito?!

—¡Ja! Rubiecito, no se me ocurrió eso...

—¡Tú cállate Leorio! ¡Y en cuanto a ti! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de ese modo, mocoso impertinente?!

—¡Yo digo lo que quiera, intento de príncipe valiente!

—¡Oigan! No peleen...

—¡Tú guarda silencio, Gon! ¡Esto es entre nosotros!

El pelinegro suspiró resignado. —Pero...

—Mejor déjalos pelear, además, así es más divertido. —comentó el futuro médico con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, tomó una de las galletas que pidió y comió mientras miraba entretenido "la pelea" de esos dos y lo mejor ¡Es que era una pelea por Gon! _«Es una pena que Gon no sé de cuenta de ello... tanto Kurapika como Killua tienen un enamoramiento hacia él, ni modo, en algún momento se dará cuenta»._ Vio que su joven amigo miraba preocupado la discusión. _«Ahora la cuestión será, con quien de ellos dos piensa quedarse... agh ¡Esto parece un manga shoujo! »_

Luego de que la guerra se detuviera y la paz volvió a todos ellos, terminaron por disfrutar el resto del día entre bromas y risas, y una que otra pelea fugaz.

Se despidieron con la promesa de volver a verse otro día y cada uno emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

Durante el recorrido hasta el apartamento de su amo, Killua relataba sobre el videojuego que acababa de ganar antes de salir a esa reunió y Gon aceptó oírlo tranquilamente, asintiendo y comentando, si es que el albino se lo permitía, sobre su "heroica hazaña", pero ver algo hizo que el pelinegro guardara silencio y su compañero continuara con el monologo de su vida; de la calle de enfrente, una pareja conversaba felizmente. La joven sostenía con uno de sus el de su novio y el otro rodeaba su vientre pronunciado, sin borrar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, mientras que éste tenía una expresión dulce en su rostro.

¡Ambos parecían muy felices! Y esa imagen fue lo que llamó la atención del menor.

Mientras se adentraba a sus propios pensamientos, sus dedos juguetearon con los pliegues de su chaqueta verde_. «¿Así se ve una pareja feliz? »_ Aquello hizo que una mirada triste se posara sobre él. _«Suponiendo que un día comenzara a salir con alguien, sería lindo y agradable caminar de esa manera hasta mi casa... creo que, estoy un poco celoso de las parejas. »_ Levantó la mirada al firmamento anaranjado y sonrió avergonzado ante su propia idea ¡Eso sí que sería tonto! Incluso su rostro se puso completamente rojo por ello. _«Eso es un sueño muy vergonzoso. »_ —S-si... es verdad...

—¿Qué es verdad?

—Fue vergonzoso lo que pensé...—. Se sonrojó al ver que había pensado en voz alta otra vez ¡Debía controlar sus pensamientos! Tenía la sensación de que terminaría haciendo una de las tonterías más grandes del mundo, o mejor dicho, terminaría diciendo una de las tonterías más grandes del mundo por culpa de su boca floja.

Lo miró curioso. —¿Y qué pensaste?

—N-no, te vas a reír...

—No prometo nada ¡Anda! Dime...

—¡No!

—¡Vamos Gon, no seas egoísta! Prometo no burlarme, o al menos, intentar no burlarme...

—P-pero...

—Vamos, dime. Por favor.

Mordió su labio inferior y bajó la vista al suelo avergonzado, sintiendo como el latido de su corazón iba aumentando. —B-bueno... pensaba en que es algo vergonzoso mi sueño... de ir caminando a casa de la mano con al-alguien...—. Jugueteó nerviosamente con el pliegue de su chaqueta. —Es tonto ¿No?

Para su sorpresa, Killua sonrió dulcemente, conmovido por la actitud vergonzosa y tímida del pelinegro. ¿Cómo podía verse tan lindo e indefenso? ¡Maldición! Su mano terminó cobrando vida y rozó con suma ternura la mejilla ajena.

—¿Y si lo comprobamos?

—¿Eh?

—Comprobemos si es realmente un sueño vergonzoso—. Sin decir más, entrelazó su mano con la de su amo, teniendo la mayor ternura posible, y dando un pequeño apretón al final. —A mí... no me parece algo vergonzoso... —murmuró para emprender la marcha, sin soltar por ningún motivo al menor.

Gon siguió a Killua de cerca, sintiendo la calidez de su tacto. No iba negar que esa sensación hizo que su corazón latiera con rapidez y su respiración se detuviera ¿Cómo era posible? Su cuerpo tembló ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? No creía que el felino hiciera algo así. Si era algo tonto, no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Pero... se alegraba de que le haya propuesto realizar su sueño.

_«Aunque... esto quería hacerlo con la persona de la que me enamoraría. —_Se recordó a sí mismo. —_Bueno, eso ya no importa. »_ Cerró sus ojos dejando escapar un casi imperceptible suspiro. _«Me alegra que sea Killua... ¡En verdad me alegra que sea él con quien cumplo este sueño! »_ Pensó a la par que sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa_ y _esta vez, se preguntó si el albino era capaz de oír como su corazón se estrellaba contra su pecho. _«Espero algún día... poder ayudarte a cumplir un sueño tuyo... Killua. »_

_¿Sería algo egoísta, pedir que ese sentimiento pueda ser compartido sólo con el otro?_

* * *

><p>Vaya, esto quedó muy tierno ¡Lo voy a borrar! ¡No, mentira! Solo bromeo xD A mí no me gusta el romance (a menos que haya una tragedia de por medio), pero como sé que a ustedes les encanta, se los dejo. ¡Así están felices! Ustedes son felices, yo soy feliz... y ahora que me doy cuenta, no hubo ninguna escena subida de tono en este capitulo...xD<p>

¡Nos vemos lueguito! Se cuida, y se portan bien ;)

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	8. Confesión inesperada

¡Siiiii! Al fin pude actualizar aquí, como que dejé medio de lado esta historia. Pido disculpas por eso, pero bueno, tuve algo de tiempo y decidí aprovecharlo ¿A qué están felices por mi sabia decisión, no? Yo también lo estoy...

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>—Killua ven, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para comer.<p>

—¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Muérete maldito!

Gon suspiró resignado.

Ni modo, tendría que usar ese As bajo su manga.

—Te compraré varios Chocorobo-kun. —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro y en menos de un segundo, tenía al albino a su lado con un sombrero en la cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a comprar chocolate!—. Empujó a su amo fuera del departamento. —Pero si te acompaño, tienes que comprarme muchos chocolates ¿Entendido?

Al transitar por las calles, Killua pudo notar con sus propios ojos como Gon saludaba a todas las personas con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, la misma de hace unos momentos. No hubo persona, que no haya recibido los _"Buenos días"_ por parte del menor. Y en cierto punto, le había molestado ¿Era realmente necesario que su amo hiciera aquello? Lo peor, era que todos le devolvían el gesto con sonrisas en su rostro.

Eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

¿Cómo podía estar celoso de algo así?

Mantuvo una distancia prudente del otro para poder observar mejor las cosas. _«No soy celoso... solo cuido lo que es mío. » _Pensó para sí mismo.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamaba en tono amigable a toda persona a su alrededor, gustoso de ver que algunos le devolvían el gesto algo tímidos o incluso con la misma energía que él—. ¡Ven, Killua! ¡Apresúrate, así podré hacer tu pastel favorito!

Se sentía de buen humor ¿Tal vez la noche anterior había influido en su estado de ánimo, no?

Eso fue suficiente para que Killua llegara a una conclusión. _«Te envuelve una luz que nadie es capaz de ignorar y todos a tu alrededor intentan alcanzarla ¿Puedes decirme quien será capaz de tenerte entre sus brazos? »_ Sacudió su cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos; él sería el primero en tener así al pelinegro, en total cercanía y en un estado que nadie podría ver. _«No permitiré que alguien más lo tenga así; sólo yo debo ser el primero en estar así con él. »_

—No sé qué estés pensando, pero no me dejes afuera ¿Si? —pidió con esa sonrisa tierna en el rostro, inclinando su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados.

No pudo contenerse en devolver el gesto. —De acuerdo, pero eso también va para ti.

Una sonrisa escondía muchos secretos, y ellos lo sabían claramente; porque bastaba con ver al otro para saber que esto era cierto.

Al poner un solo pie sobre la entrada del parque de atracciones, los ojos de Killua brillaron con gran intensidad, que incluso parecían ser los zafiros más hermosos que podrían existir, pero estaba más que claro que él no sería capaz de notar ese detalle.

Solo una persona lo hizo, y terminó apartando la vista de inmediato al sentirse avergonzado.

Gon llevó una mano hasta su corazón y casi creyó que éste terminaría escapándose cuando menos se diera cuenta.

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¡Otra vez volvía a aparecer!

En toda la tercera semana había sucedido lo mismo, con mirar a su mascota su pecho se estrujaba y una sensación desconocida comenzaba a formarse en su estómago.

—¡Yo quiero ir allí! —gritó señalando la rueda de la fortuna—. ¡No, no, mejor allí!—. Esta vez, sus ojos estaban puestos sobre los auto-chocadores. —¡No, hay que ir ahí! ¡O tal vez allá! ¡Quiero ir a todos lados! ¡Vamos Gon, vamos!

—¡Kiillua... espera! ¡Aún no vinieron Leorio y Kurapika!

"Ya que este sábado no estamos ocupados ¿Por qué no salimos a algún lugar? ¡Una salida de amigos! Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una". Fueron las palabras del mayor de sus amigos. Y como era de esperarse, el pequeño pelinegro no dudó en aceptar, llevando consigo a Killua.

_«Ahora que lo pienso, no fue una buena idea traerlo. »_ Pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. En su rostro aparecieron dos halos rosados al ver la expresión alegre en el albino. _«¿Otra vez me siento enfermo? Mi rostro se siente caliente y tengo un dolor en el estómago. »_

—¡Gon! ¡Vamos! Por favor… sólo un juego ¿Si?—. Hizo un pequeño puchero, esperando así "comprar" el permiso de su amo, pero para su sorpresa, sólo recibió un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas. _«¿Se sonrojó?»_. Su mano cobró vida y terminó acariciando lentamente la mejilla ajena. _«¿Fue por mí?»_ Ante ese fugaz pensamiento, su propio rostro terminó sonrojándose. —G-Gon... ¿Tú...?

Gon no estaba mejor que Killua. ¡A penas su cerebro le decía que debía respirar! No conseguía apartar sus ojos castaños de los ajenos y ese repentino tacto, sólo había empeorado la situación de su corazón ¡Ahora éste latía como un completo loco! Su garganta estaba áspera, seca y por más que formulara alguna palabra ésta no terminaba por salir.

Ninguno era capaz de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado, pero ¿No eran consciente de que desde hace más de dos minutos estaban mirándose fijamente? Tal parece que no, porque incluso las demás personas ya lo habían notado. Ellos no. Seguían allí, mirándose a los ojos con muecas de vergüenza en sus rostros, el corazón a punto de detenerse y la respiración silenciosa; ¿sería que nunca se les había pasado el pensamiento... de que ellos sentían algo diferente a una "simple relación de conocidos"?

—G-Gon... yo...

—Killua...

Una vez más, volvían a decir tonterías y palabras sin sentido cuando estaba en presencia del otro, y como siempre, se reían a carcajadas por su propia estupidez, mas nunca por la ajena. El ambiente volvió a adquirir ligereza y la vergüenza fue reemplazada por una amplia sonrisa. Pero algo más sorprendente sucedió; ante un fugaz pensamiento, Gon terminó cerrando sus ojos a la par que se paraba sobre las puntas de sus pies y entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho, rogando sin decirlo con palabras, a que el otro entendiera lo que estaba pidiendo y tal parece, que Killua había comprendido.

Bajó un poco su rostro decidido a acortar la distancia entre ellos, llevando a la vez su mano libre hasta el hombro del otro...

Pero tal vez el destino quería interponerse.

—¡Gon! Lamento la tar... ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? —preguntó con cierta sorpresa impregnada en su voz y como si de una señal se tratase, los dos jóvenes se separaron velozmente mirando apenados a diferentes direcciones.

Aclaró su garganta y dijo, con todo el esfuerzo posible. —N-no… es nada... ¿Verdad Killua?—. Rió nerviosamente mientras rascaba su cabeza una y otra vez. —Kurapika ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir! —gritó para luego abrazar efusivamente a su amigo, quien recibió gustoso el pequeño gesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ver esa escena le molestaba a Killua ¡Y mucho! _«Ese maldito se está pasando de listo. »_ Apretó los puños al ver que ese intento de niño bonito habla tan amistoso con **_SU_** Gon; ya su mente imaginaba toda clase de posibles muertes para aquel muchacho, pero, recordar las reglas que impuso esa mujer hizo que se detuviera.

No sería tan estúpido como para perjudicarse a sí mismo.

_«Sí lo hago, no podré reencontrarme con él _—Pensó bajando la mirada—. Me pregunto dónde estará él; no recuerdo tu rostro, ni mucho menos tu nombre… _apenas era un recién nacido. »_ —Sería muy feliz, si supiera que estás bien. —murmuró bajito, recordando aquella calidez que sintió cuando apenas era un gatito desprotegido y un niño lo adoptó por unos días.

—Killua, ¿estás bien?—. Levantó la vista al oír la voz de su amo llamándolo. —¿Te sucede algo? Te llamé muchas veces y no respondiste ¿Seguro estás bien?

Killua negó con la cabeza muy despacio. _«No te enamores de este niño, solo terminarás sufriendo una vez. » _—Descuida, no es nada. Estoy bien—. Le sonrió alegremente, tratando de no sospechar. _«Ya renuncié a la posibilidad de enamorarme... todo para encontrar a esa persona. »_ —Ahora que tu amigo volvió ¿Ya podemos ir a algún juego?

—No, aún falta Leorio. ¡No seas impaciente!

—¡No es justo, yo quería ir a jugar! ¡Eres malo conmigo!

—¿Yo soy malo? ¡Tú eres malo al hacer que haga cosas que no quiero contigo!

—¿Yo? ¡Tú eres peor!—. Repentinamente, tomó las mejillas del pelinegro y comenzó a estirarlas. —¡Eres malo conmigo, Gon! Pero me gustaría si fueras mucho más malo en las noches. —dijo en tono de burla sin detener su "tortura", viendo como el pelinegro movía sus brazos desesperadamente.

Kurapika veía aquella escena sintiéndose que estaba de más ¿Por qué esa atmósfera cálida y dulce que envolvía a esos dos niños, nunca apareció cuando él estaba con Gon? Y no sólo ello, a pesar de estar luchando, su querido y preciado amigo se veía tan feliz._ «¿Estoy a punto de caer en "el amor no correspondido"? ¿Podrías decírmelo Gon? »_ Miró hacia adelante con una sonrisa en el rostro, por más que sintiera que su corazón se rompía en pedazos; una mano se posó sobre su hombro desviándolo de sus propios pensamientos.

—Creo que el tiempo de dudar se tiene que acabar, Kurapika. —murmuró con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Tanto para ti, como para Killua... porque, cuando menos quieran darse cuenta, Gon se habrá alejado de ambos. Si no lo dices ahora, alguien podría adelantarse…

—¿Ahora sabes sobre romance?

—Podría decirse—. Quitó su mano mientras se encogía de hombros. —Pero, pienso tanto en ti como en Gon y además, míralo con tus propios ojos, nuestro amigo se está enamorando sin darse cuenta y créeme que, cuando ellos estén juntos te arrepentirás de no haber dicho lo que sientes. —dijo tratando de ser comprensivo, pero había que ser lo más directo posible—. Piénsalo un poco y luego decide que hacer, pero asegúrate de no tardar tanto. —fue lo último que dijo antes de acercarse a los dos niños—. ¡Oigan mocosos, dejen de pelear!

Gon fue el primero en reconocer a su amigo y en un intento por decir su nombre, terminó llenando de saliva las manos de Killua.

—¡Agh, Gon! ¡Eso es asqueroso! —exclamó enojado pero recibió como respuesta una sacada de lengua y siguiendo el juego le devolvió el gesto.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Leorio! —gritó para luego salir corriendo y recibir a su amigo, terminando colgándose en uno de sus brazos—. ¡Tú también eres malo, no has hecho esperar! ¿Te volviste a quedar dormido de tanto estudiar?

—Gon, ¿aún sigues creyendo en esa mentira?

—¡Si, eso Gon! ¡Este anciano es un mentiroso, se le ve en la cara!

—¡Oigan ustedes dos cierren la boca! ¡Gon, no los escuches!

—Leorio ¿Volviste a tomar los licores que Ging me regala?

—¡Que no estuve borracho! —vociferó enfurecido; si tener a Kurapika en su contra era molesto, tener a Killua ayudándolo era mucho peor—. Al menos ustedes dos no se están matando para conseguir el corazón de cierta persona que conozco.

—¿El corazón de alguien? ¿Ustedes quieren conseguir el corazón de alguien? —indagó mirando al albino y al rubio. —Pero... si consiguen el corazón de una persona la matarían ¿Lo saben eso? ¡Una persona no puede vivir sin corazón! Eso sería muy cruel—. Gon llevó ambas manos hasta sus caderas ¡Que poco considerados eran sus amigos! —Espero que piensen en que eso no es bueno ¡Vamos a los juegos! —Exclamó con un grito de júbilo y comenzó a correr hacia adelante.

—¡Gon, espera!

—¡Ey, Gon no corras tan rápido!

—¡Gon, idiota! ¡No me dejes aquí con tus amigos!

Entre juego y juego, junto con algunos chistes y risas descontroladas, ellos disfrutaron cada momento que tenían juntos. ¿Qué tenía de malo olvidarse de las preocupaciones y todos los problemas de la semana? ¡Nada! Y ese día lo pasaron al máximo, no sin antes burlarse entre ellos ¡Parecían ser cuatro amigos que se conocían de toda la vida! Y ninguno parecía estar en contra de esa definición. El sol continuaba su camino lentamente y antes de que el grupo se diera cuenta, éste se había puesto y permitió que los cielos se tiñeran de bellos tonos naranjas.

—¡Quiero subir otra vez a la montaña rusa! ¡Vamos Gon!

—Pero Killua, estoy cansado...

Leorio recordó lo que había hablado con Kurapika e ideó un plan para ayudar a su amigo. —Enano, yo te acompaño, deja descansar a Gon—. Tomó el brazo de Killua y comenzó a arrastrarlo lejos del lugar. —¡Kurapika, cuida de Gon mientras no estamos!

El albino se removió intranquilo cuando desaparecieron de la vista de ese par. —¡Suéltame anciano! ¡Yo quería ir con Gon! Eres un maldito entrometido...

Suspiró. —Mira, no tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero si no tienes planeado estar con Gon y sólo es algo fugaz, permite que alguien más lo haga feliz. —ultimó cortante al liberar al menor, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido—. ¿Estimas a Gon, verdad? Entonces, si no quieres algo serio con él deja que Kurapika lo haga feliz.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó sin percatarse del tono triste en su voz.

—No sé qué relación tengas con mi amigo y creo que no es correcto entrometerme, pero te lo advierto, si le haces daño lo pagarás—. El tono serio en voz demostraba que no estaba jugando. —Él es muy especial para nosotros y no me gustaría verlo sufrir por ti. Por eso te pido, que si no tienes planeado ser su pareja, déjalo tranquilo y ahora... creo que Gon merece a alguien que lo haga feliz; pero, si crees que tú eres esa persona, entonces apresúrate porque Kurapika también intentará estar con él...

Killua no supo que decir ante esas palabras ¿Tan importante era su amo por sus amigos? _«Cuando los vi a ambos... se veía que protegían a Gon de cualquier persona, incluso, estaban molestos por mi presencia ¿Tanto lo quieren?»._ Sin pretenderlo, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. _«Bueno, él es una gran persona. Todos quieren estar a su lado... mi amo es el mejor... ». _—Si... entiendo lo que quieres decirme. —murmuró bajito—. Descuida... no tengo planeado estar con Gon, así como una pareja... no puedo estar con él.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No puedo.

—Ya veo, ¿Y no me dirás los motivos de ello, verdad?—. El albino asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Bien, pero una última pregunta. Si ese motivo no existiera ¿Estarías junto a él? Se honesto conmigo y no te preocupes, no le diré nada de esto a Gon o a Kurapika.

Aquello lo tomó por desprevenido, nunca lo había pensado. _«¿Una vida con él? »_ Pensó ignorando el aleteó de su corazón ¡¿Él también estaba molestándolo en un momento como ese?! Y se ve que su respiración también quería participar. Recordó todo lo vivido con el pelinegro, desde la primera vez que se vieron hasta los encuentros en donde dejaban libre sus deseos.

Si hubiera sido otra persona ¡Ya se habría acostado con ella! Pero, no fue lo mismo con Gon. Eran tan distinto y supo que, él quería proteger y cuidar a su amo, evitando hacer algo que lo lastimara.

—Yo... eh... no sé...

Si **_ese_** inconveniente no existiera ¿Se quedaría junto a Gon?

Leorio suspiró. —Bien, esto es malo...

¡Eso sin duda alguna era un triángulo amoroso! ¿Qué debía hacer? Se veía a leguas que este muchacho quería mucho a Gon, igual o más que Kurapika.

_«Y no creo que sea justo tomar partido por alguno de ellos ¡Agh, esto es peor que las novelas de la tarde! De seguro que Dios me está castigando por... un momento ¡Estoy atrapado en un enredo amoroso y ni siquiera el amor me saluda a mí! » _—Bien, supongo que tendré que seguir esperando; por cierto, ¿quieres subir a ese juego?—. La sonrisa de Killua apareció y sin decir más, arrastró a su "nuevo compañero de aventuras" hacia aquella atracción. _«El único que puede cambiar todo esto es Gon... espero que esté seguro de la decisión que tome... »_

Mientras tanto, Gon se sentó en una banca mientras degustaba el helado que su amigo le había comprado.

Movió las piernas de atrás hacia adelante ¡Ese gesto siempre aparecía cuando estaba feliz y a gusto! A pesar de estar comiendo, oía atentamente las palabras del rubio.

—¿Por qué no quisiste subir con ellos, Kurapika? No hubiera tenido problema en esperarlos solo. —mencionó con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

—La verdad, es que deseaba hablar contigo Gon...

—¿Conmigo? ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, no has hecho nada malo. No te preocupes de ello—. Con cierto atrevimiento rozó la mejilla ajena, percibiendo con sus dedos la calidez que ésta desprendía. —Hay algo que... debo decirte Gon, algo importante. Que he estado guardando en lo más profundo de mi pecho desde hace mucho tiempo...

—¿Kurapika? ¿Por qué est-estás tan...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, el rubio lo interrumpió y con solo oír esas palabras, sus manos no respondieron y el helado terminó cayendo de ellas.

—P-perdona por ser tan apresurado... pero... ¡Pero me gustas desde hace tiempo! —dijo en un tono alto, olvidándose por completo de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor, quienes no pudieron evitar mirar la escena sorprendidos ¿Eso sería una confesión entre dos chicos?

—Kurapika... —fue lo único que pudo decir y por esta vez, le incomodó la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Tomó una profunda respiración para luego terminar murmurando aquellas palabras que estaban atragantadas en su garganta. —La verdad... e-es que... Me has gustado desde siempre, Gon.

¿De esta manera se sentía estar enamorado?

El pequeño pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido. —¿Eh? —. Uno, dos, tres. Tres segundos bastaron para que su rostro se volviera completamente rojo. —¡¿E-e-e-eh?!

Kurapika no podría sentirse más avergonzado ¡Dios! ¿Tan difícil debía ser confesarse con la persona que te gusta? Y no ayudaba mucho que digamos el rostro totalmente apenado de Gon, solo hacía que las cosas fueran más duras de lo que ya eran.

—Perdona... por ser tan repentino pero, me has gustado desde que te conozco; y quería decírtelo pero he de suponer que sentía miedo al rechazo y cuando ese amigo tuyo apareció, sentí como si todas mis esperanzas estuvieran desapareciendo...

El pelinegro no podía sentirse más sorprendido, incomodo también, pero mayormente sorprendido. _«¿Gustar?»_. Fue lo único que su mente podía repetir; otra vez esa palabra presente en su vida.

¡La leyó en libros, escuchó en las novelas y sus propios ojos vieron personas confesándose! ¿Sería que había llegado su turno, ahora él tendría que estar en ese lugar? Bien, sí era así, debía tratar de ser lo más claro posible con sus sentimientos. ¡¿Pero cómo demonios iba a hacerlo si recién en ese instante descubría que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de él?!

_«Tranquilo Gon, tranquilo. Respira, respira y no digas, por lo que más quieras en tu vida, nada estúpido en un momento así...»_. Tomó una pequeña respiración, e ignorando que su labio inferior temblaba, murmuró: —E-e-eeh... ah… yo... me duele el trasero.

El Kurta rió conmovido por la inocencia y el despiste del menor, esa personalidad única lo hacía ver más especial, además, con verlo en ese estado su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado. —Tranquilo, no tienes que estar así. Debería disculparme por hacerte sentir así, no era mi intención...

—No te disculpes... no es tu culpa por sentirme así; solo me so-sorprendí...

Una sonrisa alegre apareció. —Qué alivio. —murmuró sin percatarse del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

A solo unos metros de distancia, Leorio volvía de la montaña rusa con Killua, maldiciendo a cada ser viviente de este planeta ¡Incluso los que habitaban el Continente Oscuro! Que vaya uno saber lo que se puede encontrar ahí, pero no importa ¡A ellos también los maldice!

Por su parte, el albino sonreía victorioso ¡Era demasiado sencillo hacer enfurecer a ese anciano! Y lo más divertido de todo, era que su "contrincante" no parecía encontrar alguna palabra con la cual molestarlo. Esto era demasiado fácil, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser una victoria agradable, y sin preocupación alguna, continuó comiendo los dulces que descansaban en sus brazos.

El medico por su parte se sintió asqueado. —¿C-cómo puedes comer luego de estar en el lugar que estuvimos?

El albino se encogió de hombros. —Tengo hambre. —fue su simple respuesta.

—Eso te hará mal al estómago...

—Será mi estómago el que se enferme ¡Y deja de seducir con la mirada a mis chocolates, sólo yo me los comeré!

Leorio suspiró, tal parecía que no podría hacer entender a ese niño. Ni modo, si se enfermaba sería problema de Gon. —Bien, veamos cómo están esos dos y... ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?—. Ambos notaron la multitud y algo curiosos se aproximaron para ver que sucedía. —¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

—¿Qué no lo ves, anciano? Las personas son entrometidas y chismosas. —respondió para dar una mordida a su algodón de azúcar.

—Sí, pero...

Una voz conocida terminó interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Por favor, Gon! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos! —gritó mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto hacia el pelinegro y el otro motivo el cual hacía ello, era para que su amigo no pudiera seguir viendo la expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

Leorio estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que su amigo se declararía teniendo a una multitud detrás de él. —Esto sí que es nuevo... —murmuró para sí y por el rabillo de su ojo, vio como todos los dulces en los brazos del albino terminaban cayendo al suelo y ocultaba la mirada detrás de sus cabellos blancos. —¿Killua? ¿Estás bien?—. Pero el albino no respondió. —¡Killua, espera!

Las personas detrás suyo lo alentaban para que aceptara los sentimientos de su amigo. _«¿Era por esto? ¿Él se había enamorado de mí? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hago? No puedo rechazarlo, no frente a tantas personas y mucho menos quiero lastimar sus sentimientos... pero, pero ¡No puedo mentirle! » _—T-tú también me agradas... Kurapika... pero... yo… ¿eh?—. Su voz terminó por desaparecer al sentir como el rubio envolvía los brazos en torno a su cintura.

—Gon... —murmuró contra su oído—. Déjame hacerte feliz... déjame intentarlo; por favor, Gon.

—Kurapika... yo... no...—. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió todo los rincones de su cuerpo, era una sensación muy conocida, ya que solo aparecía cuando "esa" persona lo miraba fijamente en cada oportunidad._ «No puede ser... Killua»._ Y allí lo vio, el albino estaba entre las "primeras filas" mirándolo con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Quiso decir aquellas palabras pero nada salía de su garganta y al ver como el albino comenzaba a alejarse, un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de su pecho.

—¡Killua! —gritó al separarse abruptamente del rubio.

—¡Gon! ¡Espera! No vayas... —suplicó al tomarlo de la muñeca; no era necesario voltear en aquella dirección, ya sabía lo que todo esto significaba—. No vayas con él...—. Volvió a suplicar en un tono lastimero. _«Si vas... eso significa que... lo amas a él »_

Sin mirarlo, replicó. —Lo siento Kurapika, en verdad te quiero y aprecio, pero... ¡No puedo dejar ir a Killua! No puedo dejar que esté así, no puedo verlo triste ¡Porque yo...!—. _«¿"Porque yo" qué? ¿No será qué? » _Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho. —Porque yo lo quiero... lo quiero.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de ello antes?

—Yo quiero a Killua... más que a nadie en el mundo ¡Es a él... a quien elijo! —dijo totalmente convencido de su decisión y emprendió la marcha para encontrar a su mascota; dejando atrás, a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Kurapika lo vio alejándose, creyendo que lo estaba perdiendo para siempre y lamentablemente así era. Su mano derecha se había vuelto a mover sola, como si intentase atrapar a esa persona que se estaba alejando cada vez más y él, se quedaba allí solo, viendo como las demás personas continuaban con sus asuntos mirándolo con lastima por su fracaso en el amor. _«No... es de sorprender... siempre que estaba a tu lado, sentía como si estuviéramos lejos uno del otro. Era de esperarse que esto terminara así. » _—Parece que... esto tenía que ser un amor no correspondido. —le dijo a quien acababa de situarse a su lado.

—Lo lamento.

—No, descuida. Creo que, desde que conocí la existencia de Killua... sabía que algo así sucedería, solo que no estaba preparado para verlo con mis propios ojos. —murmuró con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza—. Sólo espero... que él lo haga feliz. ¿No es así? Leorio... después de todo, nosotros queremos más que nada en el mundo, la felicidad de nuestro querido amigo.

El mayor suspiró. —Ven vamos, habrá que esperar desde lejos a que todo salga bien para ellos. —ultimó con la intención de animar a su amigo. _«Más te vale no hacerlo llorar. »_ Pensó al mirar por última vez en dirección hacia donde el moreno y el albino habían escapado.

Luego de tanto correr, Gon había alcanzado al albino y vio como éste se detenía abruptamente.

—Killua… ¡Espera! No corras... por favor.

El albino limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con ayuda de su antebrazo. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¡Debería estar feliz! Su amo tendría una vida normal luego de que el acuerdo termine, y él seguiría con su trabajo.

¡Todos ganaban!

Todos ellos ganaban... pero ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo algo importante?

_«Yo no estoy perdiendo nada... no tendría que sentirme triste ¡No hay motivo_!». Pensó y con un nudo en la garganta, decidió "enfrentarse" a su dueño. —Yo... lamento... haber interrumpido... y... que tonto, n-no tendrías que haber venido aquí...

—Killua... no es lo que parece...

—No, no debes explicarme nada... después de todo solo soy tu mascota ¿verdad?

—¡No, no es eso! ¡No eres solo una mascota!

—¿Eh?

—E-eres... eres algo más que eso—. Esta vez, era él quien estaba a punto de llorar. —Killua... es mucho más que una mascota para mí...

—P-pero... Kurapika... ¿Qué diría él si te escucha...?

—¡No se trata de él! S-solo de nosotros dos... ¡Tú eres el único que me gusta! —gritó cerrando sus ojos y apretando con fuerza los puños—. Killua... tú eres el único que me gusta—. Poco a poco, fue acortando la distancia entre ambos y agradeció que el mayor no se moviera de su lugar. —Sólo tú... eres la persona que me gusta. Traté, y traté de entenderlo y ahora... lo conseguí...

—Gon...—. Se quedó sin aliento al momento en que el moreno tomaba su rostro entre ambas manos, con la mayor delicadeza posible.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué recibir un tacto así lo hacía sentir tan especial? ¡En todo este tiempo, su amo le hacía sentir único! Como nunca antes en su vida.

Con sus pulgares borró lentamente el rostro de lágrimas cristalinas, ahora, tenía otro motivo para sonreír y ello estaba frente a sus ojos. —Killua...

—¿S-si?

—Me gustas.

—G-Gon...

—T-te quiero...

Un pequeño sollozo brotó de sus labios rosados. —G-Gon... no...

—Y sin darme cuenta...—. Una vez más, acortó la distancia entre ambos, dejando que solo unos mínimos centímetros separaran sus labios de los ajenos. Podía sentir sobre su propio rostro al aliento de Killua y no era para nada desagradable. Incluso, los pequeños detalles del peli-plata le resultaban encantadores. —M-me enamoré de ti... —murmuró para luego besar de una buena vez al otro.

_«Si sigues así... yo también terminaré diciendo esas palabras muy pronto»._ Pensó mientras una última lágrima descendía por su mejilla y terminaba estrellándose contra su camisa. Llevó ambos brazos a la cintura de Gon y abrazó su cuerpo lo más que pudo, queriendo sentirlo lo más cerca posible_,_ sólo por ese instante, se olvidaría de las reglas y se dejaría querer por aquella persona_._

_Aunque ésta no fuera a quien realmente esperaba._

* * *

><p>Los dejo por ahora. ¡Les mando muchos besos y abrazos hasta la próxima actualización! Se cuida, se partan mal o bien (eso es a su gusto), y ojala nos veamos pronto ¡Muchas gracias por tan lindos comentarios!<p>

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	9. ¡Una enfermedad llamada amor!

Holis. Llegó la actualización. Y no, no es lo que están pensado, no es el final del fic, faltan unos capítulos...

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>Recostó en una de las manos su cabeza mientras tenía la mirada perdida sobre un punto fijo en la nada, los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa ¡Eso no era todo! También había revistas, diccionarios y una computadora portátil. ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para encontrar de una vez por todas que era esa cosa en su pecho y estómago también! Sí que era muy tediosa la situación ¿no? ¡Pero aún que no había encontrado nada!<p>

Aunque... si debía ser honesto, si encontró una respuesta, la cual no le agradó demasiado.

—No, eso es imposible... no tiene sentido —masculló por lo bajo mientras miraba de reojo el artículo de esa revista para adolescentes.

¡Y como para no notar el título! **"¡Cinco señales para saber si ese chico está enamorado de ti!"**.

Sus mejillas terminaron tiñéndose de un leve carmín al instante de posar sus ojos sobre las letras de colores. _«S-sé supone que esto era para consultar ¡Y resulta que yo estoy actuando como el chico que da señales!»_. Pensaba para sus adentros mientras una revolución de sentimientos se llevaba en su pecho; ¡ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse! Había enojo, frustración, vergüenza, felicidad, entre otros.

¿Esa era su preciada respuesta?

Torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado. —¿En verdad... es eso? —se preguntó a sí mismo en un murmullo; aunque sabía que no tendría una respuesta ¡Ni él sabía que pensar con exactitud!

Gon se levantó de su asiento sintiendo las piernas temblorosas y el corazón latiendo a mil; pero nada de ello sería un impedimento para aclarar unas cuantas dudas; se arrimó hasta el sillón y vio como Killua estaba recostado en ese lugar, con un tazón repleto de chocolates en el regazo (los mismo chocolates que IBA a usar para preparar ese pastel mañana) y el control remoto en su mano derecha. Y con una expresión en el rostro de completo aburrimiento. ¡Y qué decir de la postura en la que estaba! Parecía un muñeco de trapo que se arroja al suelo y termina desparramándose por los alrededores.

¿Y éste se suponía que era su mascota, la misma que decía ser perfecto y encantador? es un poco decepcionante verlo así.

—Si vienes a decirme algo por los chocolates, puedes ir retirándote. No te los devolveré. —ultimó de repente sin apartar la mirada del televisor, tomó con su mano libre un puñado de chocolates y se los comió sin culpa alguna—. Recuerda que lo tuyo es MÍO y el MÍO es MÍO—. Aun con la boca llena de dulces, el pelinegro pudo comprender bien esa "amenaza/advertencia".

—No tenía pensado...

—Estoy ocupado.

—S-sí, pero yo...

—¡Yeah! Mi programa empezó.

—P-pero Ki-Killua...

—¡No Rogelio! ¡No te vayas con ella, te miente y es una arpía! ¡El "bebe" en su vientre no es más que un almohadón!

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco ante eso último, sin embargo, terminó por encogerse de hombros y alejarse lo más posible (y lo más rápido) de allí. Eso sí que había sido una pérdida de tiempo (por no decir de lo más extraño). ¡Era más que obvia esa reacción! Sabía perfectamente que Killua se negaría a comportarse lindo o amable con él, ni mucho menos cuando se trata de sus chocolates. ¡Estúpida revista para adolescentes que lo confunden! Además ¡Se suponía que Killua debía actuar de determinada manera con él!

_«Tendrían que poner en su anuncio, que es terco, egoísta, pervertido y por sobre todas las cosas, un malagradecido._ —pensaba al cruzarse de brazos a la altura de su pecho—. _A menos claro, ya sepan que sea así y pusieron cosas simples y bonitas para que alguien haga la oferta; ¿quién sería tan tonto como para comprar algo sin...? ¡Ah no! Yo lo hice. » _Se avergonzó de sí mismo. Rascó la nuca mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparecía sobre su faz ¡Vaya! Se había olvidado por completo de ese detalle; no puede criticar algo que él mismo ha hecho en el pasado. Al menos, eso se le enseñó.

En medio de sus dudas e incertidumbres, tomó entre sus manos aquella condenada revista para darle una última "hojeada" si era realmente cierto lo que decía en ese artículo.

_«No, esto es tonto»._ Lanzó la revista al suelo para volver a sentarse sobre la silla y retozar su cabeza en la mesa. _«No puedo confiar mi vida amorosa a un artículo, o libro, sean útiles o no... no siento que debo darles importancia; dice que, esto que siento es amor. » _Tragó saliva con mucha lentitud mientras sentía que su aliento desaparecía y el corazón comenzaba a acelerar de manera increíble; al fin, había encontrado una respuesta a su duda. —Qué alivio... ¡Por un momento creí que estaba enfermo!

—¡Gon! ¡Cierra la boca, que estoy en un momento im...! ¡No, es una mentira! ¡No le pidas matrimonio, te miente! ¡Mentirosa!

—L-lo siento...—. _«¿Y se supone que estoy enamorado de él? »_ En un momento de ira descontrolado, saltó sobre la revista para comenzar a pisarla un sin número de veces._ «¿Qué lo amo? ¡No! ¡Para nada! »_ —¡No hay ninguna manera que yo diga algo así! ¡Claro que no! —gritó emocionado y levantando su puño bien en alto.

No se dejaría vencer por algo tan trivial como estos temas.

¡Para nada!

—¡Gon! ¡No puedo escuchar la estúpida novela!

—Él descubre que su verdadero amor está con vida y va a buscarla el mismo día de la boda con su prometida. Fin. —replicó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante los regaños mal intencionados de Killua.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al ver que su mascota estaba impactado ante su declaración y antes de que pudiera sucederle algo grave, se alejó de la posible "escena del crimen", aunque estaba seguro que había escuchado un **"¡Mierda Gon, te odio por contarme el último capítulo!"** pero no le dio importancia alguna; era lo único pensamiento en su mente, era escapar...

Pero de esa cosa llamada "amor".

**_.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-._**

Gon tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Al fin Killua había dejado de robarle los dulces y esconder su dinero!

Vaya a saber uno por qué lo hizo, pero lo importante es que dejó de hacerlo ¡Y eso era algo para festejar! Había decidido hacer una deliciosa cena y algunos postres para festejar. Lo malo es que no había ningún ingrediente y debía salir a comprar.

Sostuvo con fuerza las cinco bolsas en ambas manos. —Al menos, esta vez pude gastar el dinero en la comida y no en chocolates... —pensó en voz alta.

A pesar de esa expresión feliz y despreocupada, temía demasiado por sus cosas y más si estas permanecen en las cercanías de cierto albino que conoce y lo vuelve loco. Al menos debía intentar proteger su patrimonio; el pelinegro estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que al oír unas voces femeninas cerca de su departamento dejó de caminar y trato de no prestar atención, hasta que...

—¿Han visto al chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules? ¡Es tan guapo!

—¡Sí, sí! Es encantador...

—¿Me pregunto si tendrá novia?

—¡Claro que no! No tiene, siempre está con ese otro niño. Ellos deben ser amigos.

—¡Si no tiene novia, me gustaría tener una cita con él!

Dejó las bolsas sobre el suelo y se acercó lo más posible hasta la esquina del corredor. Ahora sentía mucha curiosidad y con oír las habladurías de ese pequeño grupito, ese sentimiento aumentó.

_«¿Estarán hablando de Killua? Parece que sí. »_ Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y asintió estando de acuerdo con lo dicho de una de esas chicas. _«Si, ella tiene razón. Killua es más lindo cuando está serio... y en parte es verdad, el sombrero sobre su cabeza no hace que se vea tan bien y... ¡¿Pero qué?! »_ Se dio unas bofetadas a sí mismo ante el giro de sus pensamientos ¡¿Pero qué le sucedía?! ¡Ya era la segunda vez que pensaba sobre el atractivo de ese gato pervertido! Pero al menos, en esta ocasión no estaba él como para oírlo.

Egoístamente, se sentía orgulloso por los halagos que recibía Killua ¡Y todos ellos tenían razón! Quiera o no reconocerlo, ese gato mañoso, tonto y pervertido era muy lindo. Demasiado lindo. Y en eso Gon estaba más que de acuerdo ¿Para qué negarlo? ¡Se sintió muy feliz al oír a todas esas chicas hablando de su mascota! Después de todo, ese gatito era suyo.

Su mascota, así lo establecía ese contrato raro.

Escuchar esas palabras, hizo que se sintiera celoso.

_«¿Pero... por qué?»._ Esa sensación extraña se acentuó en su pecho y garganta ¡Era como un gusto amargo! Hasta por un momento, creyó que era algún malestar de estómago. —Así que... estoy celoso... pero ¿De Killua o de esas chicas? —pensó en voz alta mientras recostaba la espalda sobre la pared. _«N-no... no creo que sea de Killua... Nunca me sentiría celoso de él, los celos son malos y sólo causan problemas entre los amigos. » _Sonrió orgulloso de sus propios pensamientos y volvió por las bolsas de las compras.

Decidió no darle importancia a ese detalle. Aun no tenía bien en claro los temas del amor y según tenía entendido, los celos formaban parte de ello.

—Creo que lo mejor es esperar. —pensó en voz alta y buscó en el bolsillo de su short la llave del departamento, pero, percibir un aroma en el ambiente hizo que se detuviera. ¿Eso era... humo? ¡Santo Dios, era humo!—. ¡Killua!—. Abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta y buscó a tientas al felino. —Killua... ¡¿Qué le sucedió a mi cocina!?

—¡No fue mi culpa, esa sartén es malvada!

—¡¿Y se supone que debo creer eso?!

—¡Si! ¡Es verdad, sólo mírala! ¡Es redonda y tiene un mango, los claros signos de la maldad!

No había tiempo para pensar en temas de amor, no cuando su mascota estaba cerca de destruir su apartamento.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

—Gon...

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos al oír que murmuraban su nombre. No le fue muy difícil reconocer al dueño de aquella voz. —Killua...—. Levantó la vista del suelo para posarla sobre los ojos azules del peli-blanco. —¿Qué... ocurre? —preguntó tratando no parecer perturbado, pero como creyó no sirvió de mucho y ese repentino nerviosismo recorrió hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo.

Una dulce y pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del albino. —Te ves distraído y no has dicho palabra alguna desde hace horas—. Mantuvo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mantuvo recostada su espalda sobre el banco de madera. —Eso es... extraño en ti.

¡Él no estaba avergonzado!

Debía ser por el calor o el clima, ¡incluso podría ser porque estaba saliendo la luna y se hacía de noche! pero estaba claro, que no se sentía avergonzado. _«Ni mucho menos... tiene que ver la confesión de hace unas horas...»_

Parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que comprendió lo que intentaba decirle; un extraño e incómodo sentimiento de decepción se situó sobre su pecho. ¿A qué se debía? —Oh... entiendo... tienes razón.

—Pensabas en algo—. No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. —¿Y en qué era?

—Cosas...

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como... en toda la última semana...

—Gon.

—¿S-si?

Killua se removió en su asiento, pero por extraño que pareciera, no apartó la mirada de su amo. —¿He hecho algo que te molestará?

Esto era un simple acto de nerviosismo y ansiedad ¿Cómo no podría sentirse así? Si luego de que Gon se confesara, y al terminar de besarse tan apasionadamente, permanecieron en silencio; o ninguno tenía el valor para decir algo o no tenían qué decir.

—¿Tú? ¿Hacer algo...?—. El felino asintió en silencio a medida que sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí;Gon sonrió apenado por su manera de pensar, pero aun así sabía que tenía algo de razón_. _—No, no has hecho nada malo. No tienes de que preocuparte...

¿Era su impresión o toda la atmósfera tranquila y relajada que siempre había junto a Killua, desapareció?

—Oh. Entiendo.

—Killua...

—¿Sí?

—¿Y tú... estás molesto conmigo por algo que haya hecho? Como...—. Tragó pesadamente antes de continuar. _«¡No Gon! No sigas con eso... ¡No digas esas palabras! Di cualquier cosa menos eso. » _Le reclamaba su propia consciencia, pero como era de esperar, él no le haría mucho caso que digamos. —...lo de... la confesión.

Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

_«¿Te-tenía que traer ese tema? » _pensaba al morderse su labio inferior. —B-bueno... e-eso e-es… algo complicado...

—¿Te molesta?—. Lo interrumpió. —¿Realmente... te molestó?

—N-no... n-no me molestó... en verdad...

El pelinegro soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio; sintió como si un gran peso sobre sus hombros desaparecía. —No sabes lo feliz que me haces... —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro—. Creí que... estarías molesto conmigo...—. _«No debo presionarlo. A lo mejor, no quiere hablar de eso conmigo; bueno, está bien... se lo dejaré pasar hoy ¡pero mañana hablaremos! ¡De mí no se va a escapar!». _Pensó decidido por su nuevo plan. —Creo que ya es hora de irse... aunque, no me pude despedir de Leorio y Kurapika, espero que ellos estén bien. Luego los llamaré. —exclamó con una sonrisa—. Bien, vámonos Killua; tengo algo de sueño...

—¡E-e-espera!—. Lo tomó por la muñeca para impedir que siguiera avanzando. —Gon...—. Bajó la mirada al suelo y tomó el valor necesario para terminar de decir aquellas palabras. —Tengo algo para ti...

—¿Para mí?

—¡Sí! ¡No interrumpas, idiota! Que esto es difícil de decir...—. Buscó en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón el obsequio y al encontrarlo, tomó la mano libre de Gon para dejarlo allí. —T-toma... para ti...

Gon bajó la mirada y miró el pequeño paquete sobre sus manos. Parpadeó sorprendido y su mirada se alternaba entre el albino y el obsequio, sucesivamente. —Esto es... ¿para mí?

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que recibió un regalo de alguien cercano? ¡Ni siquiera era su cumpleaños! ¿O lo era? ¡No, no!

Eso fue hace meses, entonces ¿Por qué le obsequiaba algo?

Asintió avergonzado. —Lo gané en un juego y supuse q-que te gustaría...—. Trató de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, sin embargo, el tembleque en su voz y el acelerado ritmo de su corazón no ayudaban demasiado. —¡No me mires como idiota! Ábrelo de una vez, ya me quiero ir a casa... Tengo frío y si llueve ¡Juro que te rasguño toda la cara!

—M-mejor... lo abro en casa... ¿te parece bien?—. Killua torció la mueca en un gesto de desaprobación, sin embargo, no iba a oponerse ante la decisión de su amo. Ni modo. —¿Nos vamos?—. Estiró su mano hacia el albino y éste no dudo en aceptarla, sintiendo que su corazón latía con suma rapidez y un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

—E-está bien, pero, si no te gusta el regalo no es mi problema... ¡No tengo por qué obsequiarte algo! —replicó desviando la mirada hacia la dirección opuesto.

Al llegar al apartamento del menor, lo primero que Killua hizo fue buscar algo de chocolate en las alacenas o cualquier alimento que sea apetecible mientras que Gon se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y al estar a punto de deshacerse de los pantalones cortos recordó el pequeño obsequio que el felino había conseguido para él. Lo tomó entre sus dedos y al abrirlo, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

¡Era un llavero de un gatito blanco! ¿En verdad Killua le obsequiaba esto?

Era demasiado adorable.

_«Esto me hace recordar a él. _—Pensó divertido al rozar levemente la pequeña colita blanca—. _Hmm ¿debo quedármelo, no? Debe de ser así. »_ Sus mejillas se tiñeron con un suave carmín a la par que su corazón comenzaba a estrellarse contra su pecho a un ritmo acelerado._ «¿Él también siento lo mismo o soy solo yo? será que ¿esto es un amor no correspondido? eso sería muy triste y doloroso, pero, no puedo negar que cuando supe que esto era amor... me sentí muy feliz. » _Sostuvo entre sus manos, cerca de su corazón, el llavero del gatito, y cerró sus ojos al sentir que el sonrojo se aumentaba considerablemente. _«Desearía... que te hicieras cargo de esto... de este sentimiento que tengo por tu culpa... como también, que me dejes de ver como tu amigo o amo. »_

—¿Gon? ¿Qué haces?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpes al oír la voz del mayor desde la entrada de la habitación. —¡Killua! —gritó asustado y por poco el llavero termina por salir volando por los aires, sino fuera porque lo tomó antes de tiempo—. ¿Hace cuanto qué estás allí?

—Recién llegué; por cierto, veo que te ha gustado el regalo... —dijo al señalar las manos del moreno—. Había otros llaveros, pero no me gustaron tanto como ese.

—A-ah... entiendo... Muchas gracias, realmente me gustó...

Killua asintió sonriente; ese niño sí que era extraño. —B-bueno... creo que ya es hora que me vaya a dormir en el sofá...

Gon lo miró desde la cama con una expresión de sorpresa. —¿P-por qué?

Le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. —Es hora que vayas acostumbrándote a dormir en tu cama, después de todo, en unos días te librarás de mí y podrás tener la misma vida de antes. Corrección, la misma vida aburrida de antes. —mencionó levantando su rostro bien en alto y con ambas manos en las caderas—. ¡Ja! De seguro tu vida sin mí era muy aburrida ¿Qué será de ti cuando ya no esté? Eres pero que el rubiecito y el anciano te hagan sonreír seguido...—. Sabía que solo decía esas palabras para provocar a su amo. _«Estoy seguro que ellos lo cuidarán bien, de eso estoy seguro. Ambos lo quieren mucho...». _Pensó al recordar cómo había conocido a los amigos del pelinegro, puede que no le hayan agradado al principio, pero sabía que Gon estaría bien con ellos. —Y otra cosa ¡Más te vale que no le hagas pasteles de chocolate a otras personas! ¡Porque te juro que lo sabré y vendré a castigarte! Recuerda que esos son mis dulces favoritos y...—. Su voz terminó desapareciendo al notar la expresión del otro. —¿Gon?

El de tez morena y cabello oscuro tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar prestando demasiada atención a las palabras del peliblanco. ¿Por qué? Luego de que su mascota le recordara que el acuerdo estaba por terminar, su mente se quedó en blanco mientras lo demás había perdido sentido.

_«Es verdad... hoy era el tercer día. —_Pensaba mientras recordaba todo lo vivido con el mayor_—. Él se irá en unos días y no volveré a verlo; yo... no quiero que sea así. No me gusta, no me quiero separar de él ¡No es justo! » _El nudo en su garganta había comenzado a molestarle. _«¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! No es justo... que la persona que más quiera... deba dejarla irse de mi lado...». _Mordió brevemente su labio inferior pero al sentir que estaba a punto de sangrar lo dejó libre.

—¿Gon?—. Chasqueó los dedos de sus manos delante del rostro del menor, pero lo único que causó fue asustarlo.

—¡Ah!—. Ante ese repentino sonido, terminó cayendo al suelo, causando la risa del ajeno. —Dolió... —murmuró en un tono quejoso_—. _Mou, Killua, eres malo; no tendrías que ser así con tu primer amo. —replicó con falso enojo. _«Estaré bien… caeré muchas veces con tal de ver tu sonrisa, mientras tú seas feliz ¡también lo seré! »_

Obviando ese último comentario, se defendió ante la reprimenda. —Es tú culpa por ser tan torpe...

—No dejas de ser malo—. Se cruzó de brazos volteando el rostro. —Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, pero seré bueno contigo y te dejaré dormir aquí—. Ignorando el golpeteo de su corazón, Gon se levantó de la cama y buscó algunas almohadas para llevar a la sala. —Ya que estarás unos pocos días aquí, deberías ir despidiéndote de la cama ¿no? ¡Puedes dormir hasta el último día! No me molesta, además, será como una despedida...

—Gon...

—¡Estaré bien! No te preocupes por eso, digo, no hay por qué despedirse ¡Nos quedan dos días para divertirnos! Teniendo en cuenta que este día está por terminar...—. Todas y cada una de sus palabras la decía sin mirar en ningún momento al albino. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. —Estoy bien, no hay por qué estar tristes... en serio; haremos lo que quieras... ¿te parece bien? Así, nos despediremos con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros...—. Una lágrima solitaria fue capaz de descender por su mejilla. —¿Eh? Oh, vaya—. Logró atraparla entre sus dedos y se sintió asustado al no poder controlarse; antes de que sus piernas cedieran, se sentó sobre la cama y soltando los almohadones, quitó con su antebrazo toda clase de posible llanto. —Que pena, no quería que me vieras así. —finalizó con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

El albino miró atentamente a su amo sin saber muy bien que decir, sin embargo, ante esa actitud tímida e infantil, se sintió sumamente conmovido.

¿Cómo un niño así podía quererlo tanto?

No sabía si sentirse mal por ello o feliz... en verdad, ese pelinegro había sido un gran amo en todo este tiempo. _«Ahora, quiero ser yo quien te enseñe algo importante... tú me enseñaste a ser feliz, ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor. »_ Tomó asiento a su lado y sostuvo entre sus dedos algunas lágrimas cristalinas. —Ey Gon...

—¿Uh? ¿Q-qué sucede? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Killua lo miró con tristeza. —Está bien, puedes llorar.

—¿Eh?

—Puedes llorar si realmente lo deseas Gon ¿Te sientes triste, no? Y creo que es por mi culpa—. Estiró una de sus manos para rozar la mejilla ajena. —No tienes que ocultar el motivo de tu tristeza. Lo entiendo... yo también me encariñé contigo y siento una profunda tristeza al saber que esto se está por terminar—. Poco a poco, aquellos ojos castaños se vieron cubiertos por un brillo especial. —Ya puedes quitar esa expresión de felicidad, si realmente estás triste puedes llorar y te prometo que, hasta el tiempo que estemos juntos, lloraré, gritaré o incluso reiré contigo—. Cerró sus ojos mientras aproximaba su rostro al de su amo, sin notar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. —Puedes ser honesto conmigo...

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar y antes de poder evitarlo, Gon había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. —Ki...llua... —dijo el nombre que le pertenecía a su persona especial—. ¡Killua!—. Se lanzó a los brazos del albino, en busca de aquel consuelo que tanto añoraba, y dejar de esconder aquel sentimiento de tristeza en su pecho; lloraba por tantas cosas en su solo instante. Por ese amor no correspondido, por el hecho de que su mascota lo abandonaría y también, porque no podría tenerlo a su lado para siempre.

—Shh... Tranquilo... todo estará bien.

—Kil-Killua...

—E-estarás bien... lo prometo...

—N-no te vayas... no me dejes... por favor...

—Me quedaré aquí...—dijo aquella frase, aunque supiera que esa promesa no podría cumplirla para siempre. _«Lo siento Gon, pero, no puedo amarte como tanto quieres. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo; además, este gatito mentiroso, quiere volver con su verdadero dueño y poder quedarse con él para siempre... »—. _Duerme bien Gon. —murmuró el albino para luego llevar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno y así atraer su cuerpo.

Lo quería lo más cerca posible; aunque supiera que ese amor no debía nacer, ya el tiempo estaba jugando en su contra y en tan poco tiempo, terminó cayendo al encanto de aquel niño de alegre sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Luego de unos minutos, Killua sintió como su amo detenía su llanto para verse sumergido en el mundo de los sueños y no pudo reprimir aquella sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Con algo de esfuerzo, los cubrió a ambos con una sábana y procuró dejarse vencer por el sueño, disfrutando lo más que podía estar junto a ese niño...

Ese niño, que estaba ganando su corazón.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las campanas de la iglesia resonaron con mayor vigor que en otras oportunidades ¿Y cuál era el motivo de ello? ¡Pues una boda por su puesto!

Una de las bodas más importantes de todos los tiempos, después de todo ¡No todos los días se casaba el hijo del Cazador en Arqueología más importante del mundo! ¿Verdad? ¡Y eso no era todo!

Muchos Cazadores, compañeros y amigos de Gon Freecss miraban divertidos, y un tanto preocupados, desde las puertas de aquel edificio la escena única y un tanto peculiar: Porque no todo era felicidad en ese día.

¡Bastaba con verlos a ellos!

—¡Killua, vuelve aquí!

—¡Atrápame si puedes!

—¡Killua!

—¡No importa si gritas o me persigues, nada de ello me hará cambiar de parecer!

En las calles, se veían a dos muchachos corriendo, uno persiguiendo al otro ¡Parece que ellos eran los novios! Yo eran muy difícil de saber ello: el albino (quien parecía escapar del otro) llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata gris, una pequeña rosa en el bolsillo y en su mano derecha sostenía un par de guantes blancos y el cabello cano tirado hacia atrás. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro tenía un traje gris con detalles en blanco y el detalle que más resaltaba, era el velo con flores de encaje sobre su cabello oscuro.

Gon apretó los dientes con fuerza y trató de apresurar el paso

¡Pero ese bastardo sí que era veloz!

—¡Mou Killua! ¡Aún no has dicho "Sí, acepto"! ¡Vuelve aquí antes de que me enfurezca! —gritó enfurecido a la vez que esquivaba a la gente que caminaba tranquila; alguno que otro le dirigía una mirada sorprendida ¿Los novios... se estaban persiguiendo antes o después de la boda?— ¡Tenemos que terminar de casarnos idiota! ¡No huyas cobarde!

La sonrisa ladina, junto con sus orejas y cola de gato, se hizo presenten en el de ojos azules. —¡No, me niego! ¡Si quiero estar contigo, pero no estoy seguro de casarme! ¡Todavía soy muy joven y condenadamente sexy para casarme! ¡Viva la libertad y el sexo antes del matrimonio!

—¡He dicho que vuelvas aquí!—. A pesar de haber gritado esas palabras, no iba a negar el sonrojo que se situaba sobre sus mejillas ¡Gon sabía que ese último grito de "su lindo y bello prometido" era dirigido para él! —¡Ya deja de jugar!

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Y no! ¡No me quiero casar!—. Saltó ágilmente una banca en el parque y vio por encima de su hombro que el de ojos marrones había hecho lo mismo. —¡Soy un gatito libre que vive sin ataduras! —ultimó extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba en señal de triunfo—. ¡Y así será para siempre!

—¡Killua! ¡Ya deja de correr!

—¡Que no! ¡No lo haré!

—¡Killua!—. Quitó el estúpido e inservible velo de su cabello y, en un último y desesperado intento, se lanzó sobre el de tez clara para tumbarlo en el suelo. Sostuvo sus muñecas con fuerza y se sentó sobre sus caderas. —Y-ya deja de correr, por favor...

Killua se removió intranquilo. —¡Suéltame, Gon! Déjame ir...

—N-no, Killua... escucha... ¡Escúchame!

—¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?! ¡¿Por qué debo casarme contigo?!

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, unas fugaces y tímidas lágrimas descendieron por, sus ya, rosadas mejillas. —¡Porque yo…! ¡Te demostraré que puedo ser tu tipo de chico ideal!; supongamos... que comenzaste a amarme más que a nadie en el mundo... entonces yo, te demostraré que puedo ser tu persona ideal...—. Una suave caricia en sus mejillas lo asustó. —Déjame demostrarte, que puedo ser tu persona ideal... por favor...

Algunas lágrimas del pelinegro cayeron hasta su rostro, fue capaz de sentir como trazaban distintos caminos por sus mejillas hasta terminar descendiendo por su barbilla. Y aun en medio del desconcierto, elevó su mano derecha y retiró con sus dedos todo rastro de llanto; lo único que Killua deseaba, era ver esos ojos castaños brillar junto con la sonrisa especial de Gon.

—N-no necesitas hacer esto... para demostrarme que tú eres para mí. —murmuró con suavidad y en un tono cariñoso—. Creo que... nos saltamos la parte del beso ¿no?—. El pelinegro rió por lo bajo luego de asentir y ambos terminaron acortando la distancia entre sus rostros.

De una buena vez por todas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una tímida y dulce sonrisa se situó sobre el rostro del pelinegro ante tal bello sueño, e inconscientemente se acurrucó lo más que pudo sobre el pecho del albino, sin notar que éste lo abrazaba con suma ternura y cariño, sin tener la intención de dejarlo ir. El sonido del reloj sobre el mueble de madera era lo único que interrumpía el acogedor y agradable silencio.

Si ese sentimiento traía cosas buenas como estas ¡Entonces les darían la bienvenida!

_Solo bastaba con decirle si a ese amor._

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! Eso es todo por ahora linduras, nos veremos en otro capitulo. Como siempre, ya saben que acepto cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, todo es bienvenido para mí, y desde ya, gracias por leer este fic. ¡Muchas besos!<p>

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	10. Creando nuevas memorias juntos

Hola mis amadas y queridas mentes perversas. ¿Cómo están linduras mías? Espero, realmente espero que bien, yo me encuentro de buen humor ¿y por qué? porque pude obtener buenos horarios en la universidad, así que, ese es un buen motivo para estar contenta.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>Gon guardó silencio mientras recordaba los momentos más importantes que había vivido junto a Killua, desde que se conocieron hasta el día en que él pudo confesarse.<p>

¡Vaya que si habían vivido muchos momentos graciosos e incomodos!

Pero en su mente, solo aparecían los más significativos para ambos; pensaba en cualquier cosa, solo para no recordar lo que estaba por suceder en unas horas; era consciente de que ya había oscurecido y la medianoche estaba por llegar. Este anteúltimo día, no fue lo que esperaba, si bien mantuvo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se aseguró de consentir al mayor, hubo algo en su mente y corazón que le impidió disfrutar cada instante junto a Killua.

Y eso era su temor: el miedo que tenía de no poder verlo nunca más.

—Mañana es el último día.

—S-sí.

—Te ves algo preocupado. ¿Ocurre algo?

—N-no.

—Entonces… ¿Te entristece que sea de esa manera, verdad?

—S-sí.

—Sabes que no puede evitarse.

—S-sí.

Killua suspiró un tanto molesto; por mera curiosidad, había dejado el videojuego para ver si su amo estaría durmiendo, pero se sorprendió de encontrarlo sentado sobre la cama, mirando fijamente la pared más próxima.

—Gon, deja de responder con monosílabas y dime que te sucede con palabras concretas.

El pelinegro apartó la mirada del paredón frente a él, para poder ver durante breves momentos los ojos del albino y luego regresar la vista a su lugar original. —E-e-está bien…—. Al oír su tono de voz, tan ronco y al borde del llanto, aclaró su garganta para poder decir aquellas palabras lo más claro y fuerte posible.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora que quiere hacerse el fuerte… era cuando más se le dificultaba todo?

No quería, ni tenía la intención de preocupar a Killua. ¡Eso era lo que menos quería hacer! Pero todo se le estaba llendo a por la borda. —¡Y-yo…!

—Gon. Si no tomas aire no podrás hablar—. Luego de unos segundos, vio que el moreno había seguido su consejo. _«Este niño… hoy en especial se está comportando como un niño pequeño ¿a qué se deberá? »_ Pensaba al par que veía las respiraciones forzosas y un tanto exageradas. —Ahora si… Gon, ¿qué ocurre contigo?

Ante esa proximidad, un suave tinte rosado se posó sobre sus mejillas; si bien él no podía ver esto, lo sentí. Sentía un repentino calor envolver su rostro por completo. —Eh… y-yo…

—A ti te sucede algo. Estás diferente. Hoy, con todo lo que hicimos, ¿Por qué no me sonríes como siempre? Creí que esto era lo que querías, disfrutar los últimos momentos del contrato hasta mañana… p-pero…—. Sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta, mas terminó ignorándolo y continuó. —…. ahora, te ves triste, como si quisieras llorar. Si eso deseas está bien, pero dímelo. Dime que quieres llorar y lo haré contigo… no ensucies tu lindo rostro con dolor y menos haciéndolo solo ¿sí?

Todo el autocontrol y la fortaleza del menor decayeron ante tan bellas palabras.

**_¿Cómo iba a resistir si Killua le hablaba de ese modo? _**

—Lo siento, estoy a-arruinando todo… no quiero despedirme de ti con lágrimas en los ojos, discúlpame Killua.

—Gon…

Lo interrumpió. —Me duele saber que se termina, que llega nuestro final, y más me duele porque sé que no puedo evitarlo; no puedo hacer algo para que estés a mí lado.

Su propio corazón se oprimió y comenzó a maldecirse por no poder detener la tristeza y los temores de su amo. —Gon…yo no… no quiero que llores…

—Me duele mucho Killua; ¿sabes…? Cuando supe que te amaba, me-sentí tan feliz… y ahora, no quiero que te vayas…—. Sin tener consciencia, acortó la distancia entre ambos. —…n-no me dejes…

Sentir sobre su rostro el aliento del otro ocasionó que su cuerpo se viera envuelto entre sensaciones incontrolables. —Gon…. —dijo su nombre totalmente embelesado por la mirada brillante del moreno.

—S-si te pido que te quedes conmigo… ¿lo harías?

—Yo…

Sus manos liberaron la ajena para terminar recostados sobre los hombros de Killua. —¿Lo harías… por mí…?—. Esa pregunta había escapado sin pretenderlo. Gon se arrepintió y maldijo mentalmente al ver su imprudencia. —Yo Ki-Killua… lo siento. Que tonto, no debería haber dicho eso, olvídalo…

—Sí…

Oír esa respuesta hizo que detuviera sus acciones. Y velozmente, levantó su rostro para encontrarse con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada azulina que parecía estar brillando. —¿E-eh?

—Si pudiera hacerse me quedaría contigo—. Por cada palabra dicha, se aproximó al cuerpo del menor; pero ante los ojos de Gon, se veía como si el peliblanco estuviera asechándolo. Esperando el momento el momento indicado para saltarle encima.

Tenía la intención de detenerlo, más lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a arrastrarse hacia atrás sobre la cama y terminó deteniéndose al sentir que sujetaban su muñeca. —Killua… —murmuró su nombre en un tono que no supo reconocer.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías…?—. Con su labio inferior temblando, continuó: —¿Podrías…be-besarme? P-por favor…

_No tenía que decir más, ya las palabras estarían sobrando._

Killua asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta vez era completamente diferente a las demás.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero sentía que era diferente a las demás: uno de sus dedos, tocó el labio inferior de Gon, notando como éste lo miraba de cerca.

Cada vez más cerca.

Se miran mutuamente con ese aire de confusión, no saben por cuanto tiempo, tampoco les importó. Respira lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta que el anciano encuentro llega y los labios se tocan. Cierran sus ojos, en un intento por deshacer todo lo demás y recomenzar de cero, solo ellos dos.

Las bocas se entreabren con temor, un temor que nunca antes habían experimentado, porque estarían mintiendo si dijeran que este era su primer beso, pero ahora, allí, en ese momento, se sentía como si lo fuese.

En un atrevimiento de su parte, Killua movió su mano libre por encima del pecho ajeno y con suavidad comenzó a empujarlo hasta que quedase recostado sobre el colchón, para luego ubicarse sobre él sin despegar sus labios. Sus pálidas manos acariciaron el cuerpo de Gon por encima de la ropa, desde las piernas, el torso, hasta el cuello y el rostro; una repentina necesidad los invadió a ambos.

Lo deseaban.

El primero en alejarse fue el más pequeño ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba sucediendo, al recordar que todo esto no sería para siempre, porque Killua terminaría lléndose de su lado tarde o temprano. En verdad ¿sería justo estar de así cuando al final del siguiente día tendría que dejarlo ir?

Gon volteó su rostro, negándose a continuar con el beso, y pudo sentir como algunas lágrimas se colaban por sus mejillas, y aunque cerrara los ojos con fuerza éstas no parecían querer dar tregua y continuaban sus caminos.

_«No es justo ¡es totalmente injusto! De la única persona que te enamoras… a quien en verdad amas debes dejarlo ir. »_ Su labio inferior tembló y pudo sentir la intensa mirada del albino sobre su rostro. «_No es justo… no quiero que se vaya. No quiero que Killua me deje…»_; si debía ser egoísta para tener a Killua a su lado lo haría. Lo sería completamente.

—Ey… no llores. —murmuró contra sus labios con una tenue y pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, a la par que sus manos iban descendiendo por los costados del torso de su amo, levantando un poco la prenda de vestir que lo cubría.

Un sollozo brotó de sus labios. —N-no, no puedo…—. Intentó voltear su rostro, pero no pudo conseguirlo debido a los fugaces besos que el felino depositaba en cada porción libre de piel. —Killua… esto e-es muy triste… no quiero que te alejas de m-mí… —suplicó en un tono lloroso a la par que las lágrimas cristalinas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas morenas—. No quiero…

Quitó algunas lágrimas con sus pulgares, aunque viera que nuevas volvían a aparecer.

—Gon, mírame. Por favor…—.Cuando las orbes castañas se posaron sobre sus ojos, sonrió con cariño. —Tranquilo, no llores…

—Killua… es tan triste…

—Lo sé. Shhh, tranquilo.

—No puedo…

—Gon vamos, deja de llorar. ¿Sí?—. Sus labios descendieron a un ritmo pausado desde la mejilla de su amo hasta terminar en la garganta, dando un breve mordisco juguetón a la barbilla de éste. —Vamos... hazlo por mí...

—P-pero…

—Ey, escúchame. Te prometo que te volveré a encontrar —dijo en un tono calmad—, volveré a verte. Incluso si me debo alejar de mi Jefe, vendré por ti y permaneceré a tu lado mientras esté libre de dueño temporal… vas a tener que darme un llave de tu apartamento─. Aquella broma hizo que la tristeza en el menor desapareciera. —Te lo prometo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí…

Quería detener las lágrimas ante la repentina felicidad, pero el temor le jugaba en contra. —¿Y vamos a estar juntos? Ki-Killua…—. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la pálida mejilla derecha. —Porque, si tú me prometes que vamos a estar juntos… creeré en ti.

—Te lo prometo, vamos a estar juntos.

Esas palabras, dichas con tanta confianza y seguridad, fueron suficientes para que Gon creyera que se haría realidad y sin poder controlarlo, murmuró esa frase ocultan en un rincón de su cabeza.

—Te amo…—. Su respiración se alteró, pero procuró tomar todo el valor que tenía en el cuerpo y volvió a repetir esas palabras, una vez más. Una vez más, para que él y el albino lo entendieran. —…te amo…

Estiró su mano y entre sus dedos sujetó el cabello albino para aproximar su rostro, volviéndolo a besar.

Por su parte el mayor no se opuso e intento mantener la cercanía lo más que pudo, podía sentir como el ritmo de su corazón salió disparado al igual que su pulso, pero también, un repentino y cálido deseo lo invadió: quería volver a oír esas dos palabras. Todas las veces que fueran posibles; porque ese niño, había sido capaz de hacer sentir sensaciones que creía ya muertas. Y ahora, en esa oscura habitación, mientras la brisa nocturna se colaba por la ventana junto con la casi imperceptible luz de la luna, le devolvería el favor.

Le haría sentir lo mismo… esa felicidad, la pérdida del miedo, los nervios, la ansiedad, pero sobre todo el cariño.

**_Todo el cariño que había nacido para él._**

Guardaron silencio mientras continuaban rozándose a cada momento, de forma tímida e insegura. Poco a poco, la ropa fue vista como un estorbo para ambos y terminó por ser desecha del cuerpo ajeno, quedando sobre el suelo de algún rincón de la habitación.

¿Sabían hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo todo ello? Sí, lo entendieron desde el comienzo.

Y no por ello, iban a retener por mucho tiempo los nervios y la ansiedad. Estaban asustados y eso iban a negarlo, un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, pero había decidido no detenerse.

En medio del beso, y cuando la última prenda había sido retirada, Gon tomó una de las manos de Killua, y con lentitud, hizo que ésta rozara su piel desnuda, dándole a entender que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Al alejarse de aquellos rojizos e hinchas labios, el mayor pudo sentir hasta el mínimo rincón del cuerpo ajeno.

Comenzó por el cuello, dejando allí besos húmedos y alguna que otra marca por sus mordiscos, ganando no solo grititos sino también las risitas nerviosas del menor. Al llegar hasta los botones rozados y erectos, lamió su labio inferior en un gesto de anticipación para luego tomarlos entre sus dientes, morderlos y succionar levemente a la par que su mano jugueteaba con el otro, todo era para deleitar al menor.

Los besos mojados continuaron bajando, su lengua traviesa procuró recorrer cada pedazo de piel hasta llegar a la altura de la pelvis, viendo desde una perspectiva privilegiada como se erguía el miembro de Gon y con sólo su dedo índice rozó la glande, sintiendo las gotas de líquido pre-seminal emergiendo de allí, ganando también un gemido ronco como premio.

Una sola mirada y el asentimiento de cabeza, había bastado para que Killua comenzara con su labor. _«Me pregunto si podré hacerlo bien»._ Sostuvo entre sus dedos la erección, viendo detenidamente como éste dejaba escapar algunas gotas blancas y sin pensarlo demasiado, atinó a atraparla con su lengua. Oí el gritito de sorpresa ajeno solo lo excitó más. _«No es la primera vez que lo ha-hacemos, ya lo he tocado antes… y mucho. »_ Su lengua atrevida recorrió toda la extensión del pene, desde la base hasta terminar en la vulva_. «Pero, siento que hoy debe ser especial… tiene que ser especial… más que en otras ocasiones. »_ Con sus manos separó las piernas del moreno, deleitándose con sus dedos por la suavidad de los muslos firmes, descendió su cabeza para soltar un pequeño soplido y luego comenzar con el oral.

—¡_Ah_! Killua… _Ngh_—. Escuchar los gemidos desinhibidos de su amo subió la temperatura a mil y el pulso terminó elevándose por los aires.

Las piernas del moreno temblaban notoriamente pero al ser sostenidas por el mayor, pasaron por desapercibidas. Los espasmos que recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo, eran increíbles y ya muy conocidos para él, y sumando el hecho de que quería más, volvía a esos roces una completa necesidad. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez mientras su boca se abría ligeramente y unos cuantos hilos de saliva entre sus dientes podían apreciarse a simple vista. Un espectáculo del cual solo Killua era capaz de apreciar.

El deseo y la lujuria que carcomían como fuego el cuerpo de Gon, mezclado con las acciones del peliblanco, sus fugaces caricias y las breves miradas compartidas, fueron capaces de hacerle sentir uno de los mejores orgasmos que haya tenido en todo este tiempo.

Pero ambos sabían que no todo terminaba allí.

La espalda del menor se arqueó contra la cama al sentir que un dedo se abría paso en su entrada y comenzaba a embestir a un ritmo acelerado; el dolor no tardó en desaparecer y ser reemplazado por un incontrolable placer, sin embargo, cuando el dígito rozó algo en su interior, no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del felino una vez más.

Esa misma sensación, que hace tiempo había experimentado con su mascota, volvía a parecer: parecía una descarga eléctrica, era como si, Killua hiciera que se desatara en su interior una descarga electica.

Pero no le dañaba, no, era agradable al tacto.

Las manos de Gon dejaron de restringir al muchacho y se fueron a acariciar el cuello delgado del mayor, descendiendo lentamente a sus hombros, para luego permitirse recordar con las yemas de sus dedos toda la extensión de la espalda desnuda ajena; volvió a descubrir su mirada castaña y mantuvo esos orbes fijos en la mirada azulina que demostraba ternura y picardía por igual.

Aun teniendo un manojo de sentimientos, atinó a obsequiarle a Killua una sonrisa nerviosa pero no por ello había perdido el rastro de felicidad.

Antes de que Killua pudiera hacer algo más, recibió un espasmo violento cuando sintió como una mano intrusa descendía desde su pecho y torso hasta la pelvis para por fin llegar a su destino, mordió su labio inferior para callar los gemidos que eran causados por aquella cálida caricia, que estimulaba casi con ternura la cabeza de su pene. Había comenzado con un roce tímido e indiscreto, mas luego terminó por convertirse en un ascenso y descenso que tomaba velocidad pero sin dejar de recorrer la extensión del miembro. Pronto la humedad apareció entre los dedos del pelinegro, pero ello no fue suficiente para detenerlo y mientras éste frotaba más rápido, el albino se apoderó de los labios del joven bajo suyo en un beso hambriento y descontrolado.

Aquel frenesí había comenzado y ya no iba a detenerse; las manos de Gon fueron a la cintura del mayor, en un atentado desesperado de deshacer la ansiedad, sabía que ese momento terminaría llegando y estaba acallando los jadeos y gemidos.

Cada nervio era tan brusco como el anterior. El albino le arrancó otro gemido al ingresar un segundo dedo.

¡Dolía más a cada segundo transcurrido!

Cerró sus parpados con fuerza que casi creyó que se le caerían. Debía ser fuerte, quería ser fuerte y disfrutar hasta la más insignificante sensación… anhelaba recordar cada instante, cada detalle de su tan preciado encuentro.

Dejo su labio inferior entre dientes mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse y su entrecejo se frunció. Él no era una persona que se acobardaba ¡Y mucho menos estando en una situación como esa! Pero ahora, estaba completa e irracionalmente aterrado.

¿A qué le temía? ¡Si estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Gon! Ese fugaz pensamiento lo atemorizó aún más.

_«E-es cierto…. estoy a punto de hacerlo con él. »_ Bajó la mirada y sus mejillas terminaron sonrojándose furiosamente ante la expresión de place absoluto en el rostro de Gon. Al depositar el tercer dedo contra el ano del pelinegro, pudo sentir como éste mecía sus caderas hacia él y soltaba gimoteos y jadeos a la par de sus estremecimientos_._

—Killua…

—Gon…

—¿S-sí?

—Vamos a hacerlo…—. El moreno lo miró extrañado. ─Vamos a hacer el amor. —musitó con emoción y sus ojos azules completamente centellantes—. G-Gon, yo... tengo... que...

No fue necesario continuar con la oración, porque el de tez oscura había entendido a la perfección lo que intentaba decirle: ver esa sonrisa, hizo que sintiera que todo había valido la pena.

Lo sostuvo más fuerte haciendo un ligero movimiento de caderas, solo para que sintiera hasta que estado lo llevó, subió y bajó sus manos por la espalda ajena, delineando con ellas las casi imperceptibles curvas de ese cuerpo moreno. Killua supo que era el momento y con el mayor de los cuidados, se adentró en aquella cavidad virginal sintiendo en nudo en su garganta y como las uñas del menor se incrustaban en su espalda. Murmuró contra el oído de Gon palabras cariñosas y promesas de un futuro juntos ¿le estaba mintiendo? El felino no estaba muy seguro, pero creyó que esto sería lo correcto.

El felino de cabello blanco se detuvo sólo unos segundos, respirando pesadamente. Sus manos peinaron esos mechones oscuros que cayeron sobre la frente del moreno, para así poder mirar ése rostro enrojecido y sudoroso. Hundió su rostro bajo la mandíbula del menor y aspiró ese perfume único y especial a la par que depositaba pequeños y fugaces besos sobre aquella zona.

¿Cómo podía tener una fragancia así en su piel? Su amo, sin duda alguna, era muy especial.

Y tener el privilegio de verlo en este estado sumiso, completamente entregado y a su total disposición, era un absoluto privilegio. Un premio de la vida que sólo él disfrutaría; sí. Es verdad. Quizá en un futuro próximo, otras personas puedan sentir íntimamente el cuerpo de Gon, pero ninguno de ellos podrá recrear las sensaciones que aparecen ante la primera vez. Porque todas ellas eran suyas, serían suyas a partir de este encuentro…

Y eso sería para siempre.

—Ki-Killua…—. Pudo escapar de su trance al oír su nombre escapar de esos labios rojizos e hinchados. El albino levantó el rostro de inmediato para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su joven amo, quien además tenía un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. —¿E-estás bien? —preguntó con ese aire inocente que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, y ante aquella imagen tan encantadora, sus labios terminaron curvándose en una dulce sonrisa. —Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—E-e-estás mu-muy callado… ¿he hecho algo mal?

—No Gon… tú nunca harías algo mal.

—E-entonces…—. Su ritmo cardiaco salió disparado ante el solo pensamiento de lo que diría ¡pero que atrevido se estaba volviendo! Y todo por culpa de ese gato _«¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Lo amo tanto… que haré cualquier cosa con tal de estar a su lado. »_ Ante ello, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa cariñosa. —¿P-por qué te detienes? N-no lo hagas…—. Llevó una de sus manos hasta la espalda ajena procurando aproximar ambos cuerpos lo más que podía.

Necesitaba sentirlo de esa forma. De una manera tan íntima y única, incluso si debía "soportar" esos espasmos y corrientes eléctricas una tras otra.

—No… no te alejes. Quiero sentirte, quiero que me sientas, por favor.

Recordar para siempre, lo que era hacer el amor con Killua.

El mayor lo entendió perfectamente y entonces continuó adentrándose en el interior del más joven. El vaivén lento y tortuoso fue reemplazado por un ritmo más acelerado, casi incesante.

Tal pasión había cegado por completo a los dos jóvenes, llegando a límites inimaginables para ellos, y los gemidos, jadeos, espasmos y quejidos, eran la prueba del goce que sentían; el mayor sintió como el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de su intimidad, dándole una sensación de placer absoluto, tan diferente a como creía que sería, y entre esa sensación, terminó por dar una estocada final con gran fuerza al joven bajo suyo. Mientras que el menor contuvo la respiración tan fuerte como pudo para no pegar el grito, porque justo ahora acababa de liberar la caliente semilla sobre la mano del muchacho, junto cuando un líquido extraño se abría paso en su interior.

Los ojos azules terminaron encontrándose con los castaños a la par que unas tímidas sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros.

Otra vez no eran necesarias palabras.

Cuando el mayor se apartó con cuidado, escuchando un gemido de protesta, se ubicó al lado del menor y éste, en una acción un tanto predecible, se recostó contra su pecho para luego suspirar complacido; Killua rió ante ello ¡Ahora Gon parecía comportarse como un gatito! Y ello terminó por conmoverlo. Llevó uno de sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo ajeno y permitió que sus dedos acariciaran morena, sintiendo una vez más con las yemas la suavidad de ésta; Gon mantenía un tenue sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y estaba seguro, casi seguro, que el albino debía estar peor que él.

—Killua… —dijo su nombre en un tono que no reconoció, sonó tan ronco y diferente, que terminó riéndose por lo bajo ante su propio "error". Terminó por aproximarse más y recostar la mano sobre el pecho desnudo, trazando en él caminos imaginarios que no parecían tener final— ...Killua…

—¿Mmm?

—Gracias…—. Ante el silencio del albino sintió una pequeña molestia. Se acomodó en la cama para poder ver mejor su rostro, sosteniendo uno de los extremos de la sabana contra su pecho para que no pudiera verse su desnudez. —Estás pensando en algo… dilo…. Anda…

—Tú… ¿t-te lo imaginaste…? ¿Imaginaste que sería así?

—C-creo que... fue mejor y por eso te lo agradezco...

—A-ah... p-por… ¿lo dices por…?—. Escuchó que Gon volvió a reírse y eso lo hizo enfurecer. —¿A ti te parece bien lo que me haces? ¡Claro! Mírenlo al señor, se burla de mí ante el primer tartamudeo. Pero te recuerdo que cuando te sucedió a ti, te brinde muchos mimos y cariños… maldito mocoso egoísta… —dijo en tono juguetón mientras envolvía los brazos en torno a la cintura del menor, solo para poder abrazarlo y cuando el menor levantó su rostro no dudó en besarlo con ternura.

—Soy tu amo y yo mando.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres que te haga recordar quien estuvo arriba?

—S-si pero… no siempre será así entre nosotros.

—Si será.

—¡Nop! Porque cuando yo esté arriba, no vas a querer que cambie.

—¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos…

—S-sí… es verdad… eso ya lo veremos en otro año—. Killua lo miró extrañado. —Q-quiero decir… mañana es el último día…

—No pienses en eso ¿sí?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza. —No, Killua. Si hay que pensar en ello… ¿sabes? He pensado…

—¿Te dolió?

—Sí… ¡digo! ¡Killua! Tú eres peor de malo que yo; Killua, escúchame… he estado pensando mucho… y bueno… creo que estará bien para mí esperar por un año, solo para vivir un mes junto a ti…un hermoso y maravillo mes junto a la persona que más amo…—. Se sentó sobre la cama y le indicó a su compañero que hiciera lo mismo. —…y lo haré… te esperaré cada año de mi vida, para poder estar contigo… hasta que pueda reunir el dinero necesario para comprarte, aunque esté mal, pero lo haré con tal de tenerte a mi lado…—. Sujetó el rostro del albino para poder rozar con sus pulgares las tibias y rosadas mejillas. —…voy a hacer ese estúpido pago para tenerte conmigo cada año… aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo, pero lo haré por ti…

—G-Gon…

—S-sí. Sí ¡Sí! Sé que es tonto… lo sé, lo entiendo, pero no te voy a soltar. ¡No te quiero soltar! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en verdad, te amo mucho… más de lo que puedes imaginar…—. Al ver que el albino negaba con la cabeza continuó. —… y vamos a poder con esto. Tú lo prometiste… y yo ahora voy a creer en ello… no me voy a detener hasta que estemos juntos… y después nos casemos, tengamos muchos hijitos y permanezcamos al lado del otro.

Antes de poder entenderlo, Killua había comenzado a sollozar a la par que algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos y terminaban estrellándose contra las sabanas que cubrían sus cuerpos.

—G-Gon… —murmuró su nombre ante el repentino miedo que sintió; no supo el por qué, pero sintió terror de que las palabras de Gon no se cumplieran—. G-Gon… ¿Seguro que... será así?

—E-está vez… soy yo quien te promete un mundo mejor… para nosotros dos... —respondió para luego volver a besarlo, siendo recibido con todo el cariño y amor que podría existir.

Por ese momento tan mágico y especial, ambos se olvidaron de la razón más importante en sus vidas. Olvidaron por completo sus misiones, sus preciadas búsquedas y las personas que debían encontrar. Todo ello había perdido sentido al estar en la cercanía del otro. Ahora solo importaban ellos dos.

_Y así sería para toda la vida._

* * *

><p>Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. ¿Si? Se cuidan y pórtense como quieran. ¡Besos!<p>

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	11. Nuestro intrépido y fugaz amor

Hola-hola-hola. ¿Cómo están mis adorables mentes perversas? Espero que bien. Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p><em>«¡Quiero que en este último día juntos tengamos una cita!».<em> Había sido el pedido del pequeño pelinegro, y tal como había esperado, Killua terminó por aceptar y cumplir ese capricho.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Ya había asumido que era débil ante ese niño! Terminaría cumpliendo cualquier deseo que tuviera con tal de verlo feliz; estimaba tanto a Gon, de una manera que nunca creyó posible, y se sentía sumamente orgulloso del primer amo que había recibido.

—¡Ven Killua! ¡Quiero ir allí!—. El menor dio una vuelta graciosa y un poco torpe sobre sí mismo para hacerle frente al peliblanco, obsequiándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas. —¡Vamos, será divertido! —dijo con un brillo especial en sus orbes.

Killua asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y se aproximó a él, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin perder ese andar tranquilo y relajado. _«Todo estará bien, mientras él sea feliz, yo también lo seré»._ Al llegar, su amo lo tomó de la mano y juntos comenzaron a recorrer el parque de diversiones. —Gon, no seas tan brusco. Me arrancarás el brazo. —mencionó para fastidiarlo y así lo consiguió, ya que el pelinegro lo miró por encima de su hombro para sacarle la lengua.

—¡No estoy siendo brusco!—. Volvió la vista al frente. —A-además…—. El felino sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano y ante aquello, bajó la vista un tanto confundido. —…yo nunca te haría daño. —murmuró en un tono tan bajo que caso creyó no ser capaz de decirlo.

Por su parte, Killua había sido capaz de percibir esas palabras, a pesar de llevar sobre su cabeza y orejas aquel sombrero, junto con el acelerado ritmo del corazón de su amo.

Rió por lo bajo al ver como Gon caminaba un tanto tenso. ¡Parecía ser un robot de juguete_! «Aunque... si fuera un Chocorobot-kun, creo que me lo comería de inmediato. »_ Pudo sentir como su cola blanca parecía moverse animadamente ante esa idea. _«Pero también… podría "comérmelo" esta noche. »_—Bien… confiaré en ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada.

—¡Killua! Eres muy malo conmigo. —masculló en un tono quejoso, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras inflaba sus mejillas, ambas eran una clara señal de que estaba molesto.

—Perdón~—. Envolvió sus brazos sobre la cintura del menor, apegándolo a su propio cuerpo. —¿Puedo hacer algo para recompensarte?

—Buuuuueno…—. Fingió estar meditando la situación, aunque ambos sabían cómo se solucionaría "el problema". —Creo que sí… que hay una cosa con la que podrías recompensarme…

—¿Cuál?

Gon tomó una bocanada de aire para luego exclamar. —¡Tendrás que subir a todos los juegos conmigo! ¡Sin excepciones!—. Y sin dar a tiempo a que el otro replicara, aunque fuere en lo más mínimo, lo tomó por la muñeca para arrastrarlo a toda atracción posible.

Entre juego y juego, junto con algunos chistes y risas descontroladas, ellos disfrutaron cada momento que tenían juntos.

¿Qué tenía de malo olvidarse de la preocupación y el temor de que su tiempo se estaba por terminar?

Y ese día lo pasaron al máximo, se asegurarían que fuera el más especial de toda su vida ¡Claro que lo harían! Y ninguno parecía estar en contra de esa decisión. Se querían y aunque lo admitieran o no en voz alta, deseaban la felicidad del otro; el sol continuaba su camino lentamente y antes de que el grupo se diera cuenta, éste se había puesto y permitió que los cielos se tiñeran de bellos tonos naranjas.

Al estar un tanto exhaustos, se sentaron sobre una banca, viendo como algunas personas caminaban por los alrededores; Inconscientemente, Gon movió una de sus manos para terminar sujetando la ajena, miró a su compañero con ternura y luego bajó la mirada, pero al hacerlo, sus agudos ojos notaron algo que llamó demasiado su atención: algo que envolvía la muñeca del mayor.

—Killua ¿Y esa marca?

—¿Ah? ¿Esto?—. Levantó su mano izquierda, viendo como su muñeca permanecía descubierta. ─Es una marca que me hice de joven, una vez subí por unas cajas de cartón y caí al suelo, nunca vi los cristales a mí alrededor; ahora ya es solo una fea cicatriz, todo porque alguien me curó de inmediato… aunque él no supiera de medicina. —esto último lo dijo en un tono melancólico, triste, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en el rostro. _«Lo extraño mucho… extraño mucho a ese niño». _Pensaba con una opresión en el pecho, sintiéndose triste de no poder recordar el rostro de su primer amo.

Al recordar en donde se encontraba, deshizo aquellos pensamientos y miró sonriente a su compañero.

—No te preocupes… ya no duele.

Gon sonrió al ver que el albino era honesto con él. —Ya que tú me has dicho algo, creo que sería justo si yo también lo hiciera.

Bufó molesto al cruzarse de brazos. —Eso es una tontería.

—Pero igual lo haré—. Killua suspiró al entender que así sería. —Bueno, yo no tengo una cicatriz como tú, pero a la edad de ocho años tuve un accidente junto a mi tía, Mito-san ¡No fue muy grave! El tren en cual íbamos descarriló y mi cabeza impactó contra una de las ventanillas. Estuve varios días inconsciente mientras que mi tía solo tuve golpes leves y heridas tratables. Eso fue un alivio... aunque...—. Movió sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante. —Lo que lamento es haber perdido mis recuerdos…

—¿Recuerdos?

—Los médicos dijeron que ese accidente hizo que perdiera varios recuerdos de mi infancia, aunque, también influyó el hecho de que solo era un niño. ¡Y seamos sinceros! Los niños no recuerdan muchas cosas que digamos, mucho menos un niño como yo.

Frunció el entrecejo a la par que una expresión de desagrado apareció en su rostro. —¿Y cómo esperas que no esté preocupado cuando me has dicho algo como eso? Realmente eres un tonto—. Desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus costados_._ —S-si… eres lo más importante para mí… —musitó sin pensar—. ¡Quiero decir…!

—Killua ¿En verdad… soy importante para ti?

—Eres mi primer amo y-y bueno…—. El moreno se carcajeó ante aquella repentina actitud nerviosa, sin embargo, eso fue el detonante para desatar la "ira" del mayor. —¡Idiota! ¡Si eres así, no volveré a preocuparme por ti!

—Entonces ¿estás muy preocupado por mí? ¡No solo soy importante para ti, también estás pendiente de mi bienestar!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No he dicho esto!

—Si lo hiciste, de tus propios labios salieron esas palabras.

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Ya, ya, ya, ya basta! Aun la tarde no terminó, así que ¿quieres seguir con la cita? —preguntó al levantarse de la banca. El menor asintió y sin perder el tiempo se colgó sobre el brazo ajeno—. ¿Vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos?

—¡Yay!

Así terminaron el resto de la cita, entre algunos juegos, dulces y algunos cuantos obsequios. No iban a negar que había sido un día muy gratificante, ambos lo disfrutaron demasiado, hasta incluso llegaron a tener la fantasía de que podría repetirse en un futuro.

Gon fue el primero en soltarse para largarse a correr, con sus peluches y globos, regalos por parte de Killua en algunas atracciones. —¡Amo los días de buen clima! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para luego dejarse caer sobre el verde césped—. ¿Tú no piensas lo mismo, Killua?

El mayor sonrió. —Mientras no llueva, no me incomoda cualquier clima.

—¿No te gusta la lluvia?

—No y tengo mis motivos.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿No te es suficiente con mirarme para darte cuenta?—. El pelinegro lo miró solo para sacarle la lengua, cosa que causó una carcajada en el mayor. —Bien, bien. Te lo diré; no me gusta la lluvia, porque fue un día lluvioso cuando me abandonaron. Y desde entonces, he odiado la lluvia.

—¿T-te abandonaron?

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día, que casi lo he olvidado—. En parte estas palabras eran ciertas. —Aunque creo que es mejor así, al menos no tendré que ver a mis padres otra vez ¡Mejor si los olvidé! ¿Quién los quiere? Que se vayan al demonio—. Estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, depositando la mayor parte de su peso sobre ambas manos en el suelo. —Nunca se imaginarían hasta donde he llegado. Lo más seguro es que se arrepentirían si me vieran ahora.

Gon se sentó, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el suelo. —Killua.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué? ¡Hmph!—. El voltear su rostro, el moreno había terminado por silenciarlo con un repentino, y un tanto brusco, beso en los labios.

Si bien al comienzo estaba sorprendido, el albino no tardó demasiado en dejarse llevar la sensación agradable y envolvió los brazos en torno al cuello del menor; el beso pasó a ser algo dulce y tierno, sumamente suave.

Ante la necesidad de aire, el pelinegro fue el primero en separarse para poder admirar aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

—K-Killua…

—¿S-sí?

—Nadie volverá a abandonarte… esa es una promesa. Ya no estarás más solo… porque yo voy a estar contigo.

—G-Gon… —dijo su nombre en un murmullo, dándose cuenta al fin que había comenzado a llorar.

—Siempre voy a estar a tu lado…porque te amo…

—N-no…

—Sí Killua, te amo. Tanto como no puedes imaginarte. En verdad te amo… Nunca te dejaré ¡Siempre serás lo más importante para mí!

**_«¡Killua-chan! ¡Nunca, nunca, nunca te voy a dejar! ¡Siempre serás lo más importante para mí! »_**

Aquella frase, que se mantenía oculta en su memoria, terminó por manifestarse en su cabeza al oír las palabras de Gon, e inconscientemente se alejó.

—¿Killua?

—Lo-lo siento…

—¿Por qué?

Con sus manos, sujetó las muñecas del moreno, impidiéndole así cualquier intento por acercarse. —N-no puedo, lo si-siento tanto… Gon. —murmuró mientras que algunos recuerdos volvían a atormentarlo.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Una mujer mayor, de extenso cabello blanco y con el rostro cubierto por las marcas del pasar del tiempo, miraba entretenida a las criaturas frente suyo. Todas ellas eran pequeños gatitos, tan lindos y encantadores. No podía sentirse más orgullosa ¡Al fin podría usar su habilidad Nen para obtener algo a cambio! Después de todo, ser una Especialista debía traerle algo útil a su vida.

—Bien mis pequeños, antes de comenzar con la transformación deben recordar algo importante. Está estrictamente prohibido enamorarse. —dijo levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha—. Para que ustedes tengan forma humana deben entregarme la posibilidad de amar. Esa es la única condición para la transformación; además, si ustedes quebrantan esta regla, no solo ustedes se verán perjudicados sino también la persona a la que entregan su amor. Ella terminará perdiendo los recuerdos de su vida junto a ustedes…

Los pequeños felinos contemplaron fijamente a su "Jefa". Aquella mujer los había salvado de condiciones infrahumanas, posibles muertes o incluso abandonos de sus antiguos amos.

Había un gatito en especial de pelaje blanco e intensos ojos azules, que la miraba con detenimiento, sin confiar mucho en su palabra.

Ella sonrió de repente. —Ustedes son especiales mis queridos, por esa razón me comprenden. Si he de ser sincera, necesito su ayuda para poder salir de esta miseria en la que vivo. —masculló con un profundo odio en su voz mientras daba unas pequeñas y fugaces miradas al techo de su vivienda—. ¿Lo ven? ¡Ustedes tendrán una mejor vida siendo mitad humanos! Todos ganamos… y en especial, estarán siempre conmigo ¿No es eso lo que quieren?

El gatito más joven y de pelaje blanco le gruñó a la anciana para luego dar media vuelta, dispuesto a irse de ese lugar de mala muerte; Tal vez solo tenga unos cuatro meses de vida, pero no sería tan ingenuo como sus demás compañeros.

Él se iría y buscaría por sus propios medios a su querido amo.

—¿Killua, no es así? ¿Ese es el nombre que te dio tu antiguo amo, verdad?—. El minino se detuvo. —¡Que adorable! Aun te identificas por ese nombre, es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte. ¡Fue una imagen muy conmovedora ver cómo te salvaba de ser atropellado y te llevaba consigo! Y pensar que solo tiene ocho años—. Los cabellos canos terminaron cubriéndole parte de la frente. —Vamos Killua ¿No te gustaría encontrar a tu amo otra vez? Luego de que su madre lo obligara a abandonarte, yo lo vi. Vi como ese niño lloraba mientras era arrastrado por esa mujer….

El gato la miró dejando salir de su garganta un gruñido más grave que el anterior, mientras todo su pelaje se erizaba y sus pequeñas garitas rasgaban la tierra.

¡Cuánto odió a esa mujer por alejarlo de su querido y amado amo!

—Si accedes a esto, te prometo que lo encontrarás. ¿Su nombre es ***, verdad? Es un buen chico y creo que estará más que feliz de tenerte otra vez en su vida—. Esa risa burlona solo lo hizo desconfiar de lo que sucedía. —Anda, ven conmigo. Y te prometo que volverás a estar a su lado, siempre y cuando no rompas las reglas ¿Qué dices?

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_«Maldita vieja bruja. —_pensaba mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza_—. Como desearía ponerle las manos encima y… »_ —¿G-Gon? —murmuró el nombre de su amo con un tono de voz ahogado; ¿por qué se deshacía de su agarre de esa forma brusca? Hasta incluso, pudo haberlo lastimado.

—L-lo siento…

—Gon...

Sus lindos ojos almendra comenzaron a empañarse debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. —Lo siento Killua, no debería incomodarte con mis sentimientos.

—Gon yo…

—¿Podemos volver a casa? No me siento bien, me duele mucho el estómago—. Llevó una de sus manos a su vientre mientras se levantaba del suelo, intentando por todos los medios, no mirar al albino. _«No entiendo por qué me esfuerzo en que me quiera... si a fin de cuentas, no estoy seguro de que Killua sienta lo mismo. »_

Killua apretó los dientes ¡Ese niño siempre conseguía sacarlo de quicio! Desde que lo conoció, hubo ocasiones en las que el pelinegro malinterpretaba la situación.

Todo era culpa de ese niño, ese niño que siempre lo convence e inconscientemente lo deslumbra con su encanto; bufó molesto y se dispuso a alcanzar al menor.

Le llevaba varios metros de distancia, pero nada que una pequeña maratón no solucionaría. Y al llegar a cierta distancia, pudo ver algo que lo dejó helado: un automóvil se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba Gon y éste no parecía darse cuenta de ello...

—¡G-Gon! ¡Cuidado! —gritó con desesperación al ver que el pelinegro no parecía percatarse del peligro.

Al oír aquel grito, volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver como el albino corría hacia donde estaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pero esa duda fue aclarada al momento de ver por el rabillo de su ojo como algo se acercaba hacía él. Intentó reaccionar y apartarse del camino, pero sus piernas se mantuvieron en el mismo lugar y todo su cuerpo parecía estar congelado.

¡¿Por qué rayos no podía moverse?!

Todo se movía con lentitud y rapideces por igual, pero él, él continuaba en el mismo sitio, mirando sorprendido a las luces amarillas que se aproximaban más y más; no entendió por qué pero, tuvo la impresión que ya había vivido una situación muy similar; y antes de que ocurría un desastre, sintió un empujón repentino y como todo su ser impactaba sobre el suelo con un peso extra sobre sí.

Oyó varios gritos en la lejanía junto con otras clases de sonidos, pero ninguno de ellos tenía sentido ahora.

—¿Ki…llua…?—. Su cabeza parecía estar dando vueltas y de lo único que podía percatarse, era de como el albino encima suyo sujetaba con fuerza su chaqueta favorita. —¿Estás bien?

Descubrió su mirada empañada por el llanto para ver fijamente a su amo. —I-idiota… eres un idiota— Lo miró con suma preocupación reflejada en sus ojos azules. —¡¿C-cómo puedes preguntar eso…?

—Killua…

—¡P-por poco mueres atropellado!

Si tan solo no hubiera llegado, su amo… su amo no estaría mirándolo de esa forma tan dulce y tierna.

—S-si a ti… ti te ocurría algo… y-yo… yo nunca… ¡Nunca podría habérmelo perdonado!—. Pero cuando intento ocultar su rostro, una suave caricia en su mejilla derecha lo hizo detenerse.

—Descuida, no fue nada. Pero no debiste hacer eso Killua; me alegro que estés a salvo... en verdad. —dijo con tal sinceridad que terminó por hacer que el mayor se olvidara momentariamente de esos malos sentimientos.

Pero también, había sido capaz de desatar lo inevitable.

**_Un reencuentro…_**

_«E-esa frase…»._ Su corazón latió a gran velocidad, mucho más que en otras ocasiones, acompañado por unas leves punzadas en su cabeza. _«Ya he… escuchado esa frase antes »_

Una imagen mental de aquel niño comenzaba a formarse hasta que en un momento todo era más claro: un niño pelinegro, de gran sonrisa y brillantes ojos castaños.

**_«¡Killua-chan! »_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un día de lluvia.

Él, un gatito pequeño de tan solo unos meses de vida, corría por las calles transitadas en busca de un refugio. Desde hace ya varias horas que deambulaba por los alrededores, con una de sus patitas lastimada, esquivando los automóviles; estaba cansado, hambriento e incluso tenía sueño, además de tener esas constantes punzadas en su herida abierta.

El felino era muy orgulloso, iba a superar esto como fuere y encontraría una solución para todo este problema; sin embargo, el dolor que sentía le impidió continuar.

Detuvo su marcha para comenzar a lamer la herida, pero al hacerlo, tardó en notar las dos luces que se aproximaban hacia él y el sonido de la bocina termino por sacarlo de su trance. Su cuerpo se tensó y miró asustado al gran objeto que se aproximaba, pero de repente, algo o alguien lo tomó en brazos, arrastrándolo consigo, sacándolo fuera del peligro.

—Oh ¡Eso sí que estuvo cerca! ¿No lo crees?—. El gatito levanto su cabeza y lo primero que sus ojos azules notaron, fueron otros de color almendra. —¿Sabes? No deberías estar aquí con esta lluvia ¡Podrías enfermarte! —dijo con calma, pero terminó por liberar al animal cuando éste se removió de sus brazos—. ¡Ey! N-no seas malo. No voy a secuestrarte, solo evite que te lastimaras…

El gatito blanco tomó cierta distancia de aquel extraño mientras su pelaje se erizaba y sus garritas aparecían.

¿Por qué ese extraño había terminado por salvarlo?

Estiró su mano con lentitud, ignorando la incesante lluvia que caía sobre ellos. El minino se aproximó con lentitud, sin saber el motivo por el cual confiaba en ese humano y al estar cerca, notó la herida en la piel. —Descuida, no fue nada. —Le dijo el pequeño pelinegro con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro, al notar como el gato lamía el raspón con algo de cuidado—. ¡Me alegro que estés a salvo! En vedad.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

—¡Killua! ¡Killua mírame!—. Suplicaba mientras sostenía por los hombros al albino, sacudiéndolo con ligereza.

Parpadeó sorprendido, sintiendo así varios latidos en su cabeza. —U-uh… ¿G-Gon?

—¡Killua t-tus orejas! Tus orejas… estaban desapareciendo. Debo buscar tu gorro, a lo mejor salió volando cuando me empujaste de la calle... Vámonos, no quiero que algo te haga daño ¡Killua!

—¿G-Gon?

—Vamos a casa, no sé qué está pasando… —murmuró con temor—. No quiero que algo malo te pase…—. Abrazó con necesidad al mayor, sintiendo un profundo temor en su pecho. La sola idea de que Killua desapareciera de su vida para siempre, lo hacía sentirse miserable.

—Y-yo... en-en verdad... Gon...—. Sin saber que decir, y estando totalmente confundido, se largó a correr sin tener una dirección o rumbo fijo en la cabeza.

—¡Killua, espera!

Detuvo sus pasos al sentirse cansado. Apretó los puños a la par que sus dientes chocaban entre sí, Killua no estaba seguro de sentirse feliz por haber encontrado a su amo, o sentirse triste al comprender que tendría que separarse una vez más; él, lo que más había deseado, desde que era un pequeño minino, era volver a estar junto con su querido amo.

**Su primer amo y primer amor**.

_«No pude olvidar aquel día, cuando te conocí Gon. ¡Tú eras la persona que siempre he estado buscando! »_ Levantó la vista y esta vez, las lágrimas caían por la felicidad que estaba sintiendo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Gon mantenía al animal en su regazo, sosteniendo su cuerpecito con una de sus manos.

—Duele. Duele. Duele... —repetía el niño ante los rasguños que recibía por parte del gato blanco—. Quédate quieto, sino, no podré curar tus heridas. —dijo con seriedad, pero para su mala suerte, el gatito se liberó para poder gruñirle.

A pesar de sus numerosos intentos, el pequeño pelinegro no había conseguido curar las heridas del gatito; en Isla Ballena, había salvado a muchos de sus amigos y todos ellos siempre se lo agradecían al visitarlo o buscarlo para ir a jugar. Le era muy extraño que un gatito no quisiera aproximársele y eso que había tratado de ser lo más suave posible.

El menor infló las mejillas. —¡Ey! Quédate quieto ¡Ahora! Puedes enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero tengo que curarte... y tú lo sabes. —dijo llevando ambas manos a sus caderas—. ¿Debes tener hambre, no? ¡Hagamos un acuerdo! Te daré algo de comer si me dejas curarte esas heridas. Anda. Curaré tu patita y luego podrás irte si quieres.

El minino parecía estar meditándolo y para la sorpresa del niño, caminó hasta él a un paso lento y tranquilo, sin apresurarse, lamió algunas de los rasguños en sus dedos para luego terminar recostándose sobre el regazo del menor. Maulló, en una clara señal de que podía continuar con su labor.

—Entiendo. ¡No tienes que preocuparte! Seré cuidadoso...—. Acarició el lomo del animal, ganándose un ronroneó en respuesta. —¡Oh vaya! No tienes collar ni nada ¿estás solo? Debe ser así, si tuvieras amo, no creo que a él te dejaría solo en las calles siendo tan pequeño...

Procedió a limpiar la herida y como había prometido, hizo todo lo posible por no lastimar más al animal.

—Lo hice bien, ahora solo debemos esperar a que sane... ¿Sabes? Te puedes quedar aquí hasta que tu herida sane... ¿qué tal?—. El gatito maulló para luego ronronear gustoso. —...bueno, si te quedas aquí debo nombrarte. Hace unos momentos parecía que ibas a matarme y... ¡eso es! algo con matar...eh... Mata... Matar... Kill... Killu... ¿Killu? ¡Eso es! ¿Qué te parece Killua?

El gatito lo miró con detenimiento y sorpresivamente gruñó.

—¿No te gusta? Pero si es un nombre lindo...—. Ante esas últimas palabras, el gatito detuvo sus acciones, el pelinegro sonrió y dio un fugaz beso en su cabeza. —...me gusta mucho Killua ¿Y ti?—. Ahora recibió un maullido como respuesta. —Bien... entonces está decidido... ¡Tu nombre será Killua! Killua-chan...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que el pelinegro adoptó a ese gatito.

—¡Killua!—. Ante el grito de su amo, el minino se levantó de inmediato de su almohadón azul y corrió apresurado a donde se encontraba el oji-marrón. —¡Killua!—. Abrazó a su mastica cuando éste saltó a sus brazos. —¿Me extrañaste? También te extrañé... aunque solo salí por unos minutos... ¡en fin! ¡Mira lo que tengo para ti!—. Lo dejó sobre el suelo para buscar en su mochila lo que había comprado. —¡Aquí! Es un collar y tiene tu nombre ¿lo ves?

Killua miró curioso el objeto entre las manos de su amo, aunque él estaba más interesado en esa bolsa de papel sobre el suelo, tal vez terminaría jugando con ella luego. Gon se arrodilló sobre el suelo, acarició la cabecita blanca y detrás de las orejitas hasta que su mano terminó por descender hasta el lomo del animal.

—¡Es para que todos sepan que eres mi mascota y de nadie más! Lo compré con mi dinero, así que es oficial. ¡Killua es solo mío!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El grito de su amo lo despertó de su sueño. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Sería que su amo estaba en peligro? ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Nadie iba a dañar a su querido y amado amo! Con gran velocidad, se levantó del almohadón y buscó todas las habitaciones algún rastro del pelinegro, pero para su sorpresa, no había nada, hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de Gon.

Al llegar a la cocina y empujar la puerta con su cuerpo. —¡No es justo! —gritó con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo lamento Gon, pero tienes que entender...

—¡No, no, no, no, no y no! ¡No quiero volver a Isla Ballena! ¡No quiero! Me gusta estar aquí.

—Pero Gon...

—Por favor, no quiero deshacerme de Killua. ¡No quiero!—. El gatito se encaminó a su amo para luego situarse a su lado, acariciando los tobillos de éste con su cabeza. Rápidamente, tomó al animal en brazos y lo estrujó contra su pecho, en un gesto de temor pero a la vez amoroso.

La mujer suspiró y con una de sus manos revolvió el cabello de su sobrino.

—Quisiera, en verdad, quisiera que pudieras quedarte con ese gato Gon, pero no podemos llevarlo a casa—. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño, teniendo la intención de acariciar su mejilla, pero al hacerlo, Killua le gruñó enojado para luego intentar morderla.

Gon notó aquella acción. —¡Killua! No hagas eso; Mito-san, disculpa a Killua-chan por favor. Él no siempre es así, pero por favor, no me obligues a dejarlo. Killua se portará bien, y yo también, seremos buenos. No nos separes.

—Lo siento Gon, pero no puedes llevarte a ese gato. Tendrás que deshacerte de él antes de que viajemos... —ordenó en un tono serio, el cual hizo que ese niño no pudiera replicar.

Bajó la cabeza con resignación, dejando que algunos sollozos escaparan de sus labios. —Si Mito-san...

Luego de aquella discusión, Gon no volvió a hablar con su tía. Hizo las maletas, sintiendo la mirada atenta de Killua, para luego volverse a la mujer diciendo solamente "ya estoy listo", y abandonó la casa junto con su gatito en brazos, tratando de reprimir el llanto que deseaba escapar. Caminó por varios minutos, hasta que encontró el lugar correcto, tomó una bocanada de aire y estrujó entre sus brazos a su lindo gatito.

El pelinegro recordó el por qué estaba allí y terminó alejando a su mascota...

—Lo siento, yo no quería que fuera así. Lo lamento tanto Killua—. Intentó quitarle el collar azul al minino, pero éste se removió incómodo y Gon no tuvo otra alternativa que dejárselo al ver lo terco que era.

Se levantó, luego de acariciar las orejas de su mascota, y se dispuso a irse, pero al ver que Killua lo seguía se detuvo.

—Killua, no. No me sigas, no puedes venir conmigo. Tranquilo, te echaré de menos…—. Besó la cabeza del gatito, sintiendo como éste ronroneaba. —Te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo y lo más importante para mí… —murmuró entre lágrimas, acariciando por última vez a su mascota. Se levantó del suelo y dándole una breve mirada, dio media vuelta para correr hacia donde estaba su tía esperando.

Lo que Gon nunca pudo ver, era la mirada triste de Killua y como éste maullaba para que volviera por él.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Killua fue descubriendo poco a poco su mirada mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Decir que estaba feliz era poco, no había palabras que pudiera describir como se sentía en ese momento.

¿Cómo pudo ser que olvidara a Gon?

Desde un hogar hasta un sentido en la vida, no solo una sino dos veces. Y al volver a encontrarse, pudo revivir aquel mor que sentía por su querido amo. _«Por Dios... esto es injusto y triste... ¿por qué cuando te vuelvo a encontrar... me debo separar de ti? ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?»._ Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras un pequeño sollozo brotaba de sus labios. —...no quiero tener que alejarme de tu lado... no cuando... eres lo más importante para mí.

—¡Killua!

El grito de su amo lo trajo a la realidad, pero al sentir una repentina vergüenza, el albino mantuvo la vista sobre el suelo. Gon se detuvo por un momento, recostando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Espera Killua ¡Quiero que me escuches!—. Con gran esfuerzo, caminó hasta el mayor y recostó ambas manos sobre los hombros ajenos. —No me importa si tus orejas están o no, o si no tienes cola ¡O lo que sea! yo te quiero, te amo como eres.

«_Siendo un gato… no te podré tener como quiero »_ Pensaba a la par que sus ojos azules se mantuvieron fijos sobre los castaños. _«Pero…¡Y la condición es lo que menos me interesa ahora! »_ —G-Gon...

—En verdad te amo Killua, aunque tú no te sientas igual ¡Aunque el tiempo esté por acabar! Te amo.

«_Si te digo lo que siento, te perderé para siempre. Pero... »_ Sus manos sujetaron las muñecas ajenas para terminar de quitarlas de sus hombros, y terminar entrelazando sus manos con las ajenas. «.._.Prefiero morir ¡antes que negar lo que siento! _» —Gon...

—¿Sí?—. Su aliento terminó por escapar ante el repentino beso que recibió de su compañero. —Killua.

—Te amo. Te amo mucho. Te amo…—. Por cada frase, besaba cada centímetro del rostro del menor. —Te he amado desde siempre... incluso, cuando yo no sabía lo que era el amor.

¡Al fin había cumplido su misión!

Al fin podía estar con su querido amo... una vez más.

«_No me importa nada. No importa si muero, con tal de tenerte conmigo. » _Estrechó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su amo, sintiéndolo muy cerca suyo, lo más cerca que pudo. —...te amo tanto...

—¡Killua! —exclamó el nombre de su amo entre risas y sin perder el tiempo se lanzó a sus brazos, siendo recibido con la misma efusividad.

Envolvió las piernas en torno a la cintura del mayor a la par que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello y besó con cariño y pasión al albino, murmurando en cada beso los sentimientos que tenía por él.

—...También te amo... mucho, mucho, mucho. —dijo entre besos y al separase del otro, lo ubicó sobre el suelo nuevamente pero esta vez, se aseguraba de que no lo soltara—. Gon...

—¿Sí, Killua?

—¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro. ¿Qué deseas?

Sonrió con ternura. —Yo quiero...—. Rozó la mejilla teñida de rosa. «_Quiero que nuestra última noche juntos sea de lo más especial. » _—Hacer algo...

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que hagas el amor conmigo Gon—. Besó la frente del moreno para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. —...quiero que me hagas el amor...

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

—Killua…

Se sentó sobre la cama manteniendo su mirada fija sobre el albino, viendo como éste se deshacía del sombrero y su camisa blanca, dejando su torso al descubierto.

—Killua—. Volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez con el rostro sonrojado. _«¿En verdad vamos a hacerlo? »_ pensaba mientras las imágenes de la noche anterior inundaban su cabeza.

Cada roce, cada beso, suspiro, jadeo y gemido, se encargó de "atormentar" su cabeza, causando que sintiera una vergüenza mayor a la anterior.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno yo…—. Bajó la mirada a su regazo, viendo como sus dedos jugueteaban con el dobladillo de su camisa. —Y-yo… ¡Yo!

—¿Tienes miedo? Estás aterrado, ¿verdad?

Asintió al sentir su pulso acelerado. Dudó en revelarle o no el motivo de su angustia al albino, sin embargo, luego de varios segundos pensando con detenimiento, supo que sería lo correcto hacerlo.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo… —musitó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Se termina todo y es es muy triste…

—Ey, ey. Gon, deja de llorar… Por mí ¿sí?—. Estiró una de sus manos y atrapó entre sus dedos una de las tantas lágrimas, para terminar llevándola hasta sus labios. —No llores. Vamos, sonríe para mí. Además, lo prometimos. ¿Recuerdas?

—¿Eh?

—Hicimos una promesa; me prometiste un mundo mejor para nosotros dos. ¿Lo recuerdas? Y yo te prometí que estaríamos juntos al final.

—Killua… —dijo su nombre con una sonrisa—. Te amo…

Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. —Yo también te amo, pero ahora quiero algo más de ti—. Por cada palabra que decía, propinaba un beso en el rostro de Gon. Sujetó el rostro del pelinegro con el mayor de los cuidados, rozando con sus pulgares las mejillas sonrojadas. —Ahora eres tú quien debe hacerme el amor….

Ante esas palabras el menor se sonrojó aún más. —Pero Killua, yo no sé… ¿Está bien que lo hagamos…? —preguntó algo temeroso—. ¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿O te lastimo? ¿Qué tal si no te sientes feliz conmigo? ¡O a lo mejor no soy un buen "líder" en esto! No me sorprendería que terminara golpeándote en un ojo o la nariz ¡O vaya a saber uno! No confío en mí...

—Ey, tranquilo. No te asustes, sé que lo harás bien…

—Tengo miedo de decepcionarte. ¡No quiero hacerlo! No estoy seguro de mí mismo, hasta temo que no te guste ¿Qué tal si tú me haces el amor a mí? Después de todo, ya lo hemos hecho y tú sabes más que…

Posó dos dedos sobre los labios del pelinegro, solo para callarle. —Shhh. Respira Gon; relájate. Lo harás bien, te lo prometo.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, el albino usó sus labios para callarlo, en un movimiento un tanto brusco, torpe y precipitado. Su cuerpo solo podía reaccionar acorde a la situación, los sonrojos y jadeos eran prueba ferviente de ello, y terminó por dejarse llevar ante esa sensación embriagadora; el mayor fue el primero en separarse, dejando un rastro de besos por cualquier porción de piel a su alcance.

Con sus manos temblorosas empezó a buscar algún acceso entre las ropas para poder acariciar el cuerpo del pelinegro, se deshizo de esas ropas para luego poder sentir la calidez que emanaba la piel descubierta. No soportaba más, deseaba recorrer hasta el más mínimo rincón, sea con sus dedos o labios, quería recordarlo todo; sus caricias se volvían más bruscas, al punto de dejar algunos pequeños rasguños sobre la tez morena.

Empezó a acariciarlo por la espalda, tímidamente, hasta descender al trasero del menor y estrujar sus nalgas con ligera fuerza, ganando al final un quejido de sorpresa.

El albino se carcajeó para luego atinar a besarlo, más el pelinegro terminó por volver el rostro. —¡Ey!

—No te quejes, si te gustó y mucho. —replicó en tono burlón posando ambas manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro—. Te gusta mucho que te toque, sucia mente perversa~. E-eres muy pervertido—. Bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna vestida del otro. —Y eso me encanta…~.

Gimió por lo bajo, sin tener la intención de acallar los sonidos provenientes de sus labios. —¡Killua! —gritó al sentir una fuerte mordida contra su cuello.

Killua le sonrió, con una expresión de niño pequeño desplegando muy conscientemente todos sus encantos, y empezó a repartir besos por las mejillas con mucha lentitud, tratando así de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por el menor, con el fin de atrapar sus labios; Gon lo empujó suavemente para que cayese a la cama, terminó sentándose sobre las caderas del albino, comenzando con un sutil vaivén de caderas.

Llevó ambas manos hasta el pecho ajeno, acariciando los pectorales con ternura y besó cada uno de ellos, hasta llegar a esa zona para "atacar" los pezones. Lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, y dibujando con su lengua sobre las aureolas rosadas.

Killua cerró sus ojos con fuerza y envolvió los brazos en torno la tibia espalda del pelinegro. Los besos que eran propinados en su cuello y pecho, y viceversa, causaba en él una sensación de agradable calor. Tan embriagador, tan exquisito y gratificante; los besos de Gon continuaron descendiendo por su torso, pero cuando sintió que era arrebatado de sus pantalones, sonrió con dulzura.

Así como desapareció aquella prenda de vestir, siguieron el bóxer del albino.

Y todo pensamiento terminó por carecer de sentido en el momento en que el menor acarició su parte más íntima. Gon se arrastró hasta quedar encima del mayor y procuró no detener sus caricias, volvió a atrapar los labios ajenos, antes de que su compañero pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

El albino estiró su cuello, permitiendo que el pelinegro besara aquella zona. —G-Gon~. Por favor… —suplicó en un tono ronco mientras sentía las caricias sobre su sexo.

—Shhh. ¿Me pediste que sea yo quien te haga el amor, no? —murmuró en un tono cariñoso—. Entonces… disfruta—. Finalizó con un guiño coqueto para luego terminar de levantarse de encima del albino.

Tímidamente y con cierto temor, sostuvo la masculinidad de su compañero antes de repartir pequeños besos desde la glande, lamiendo la pequeña ranura al final. En un repentino arrebato, lo introdujo a su boca por completo, ignorando las leves arcadas que sintió en su garganta, quería lograr que el albino sintiera uno de los mayores placeres existentes; Gon no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacer ello, pero trató realizar las mismas acciones y movimientos que Killua había hecho con él en el pasado.

Sus labios descendieron y ascendieron con mayor velocidad, lamiendo y degustando cada centímetro de la erección.

Era imposible parar. El deseo era mutuo y ninguno iba a querer detenerlo.

Las piernas del mayor abrazaron la cintura ajena, y sus manos se perdieron en ese cabello oscuro, sus caderas empezaron a moverse por sí solas buscando el contacto de ambos cuerpos. Sentir el roce entre los miembros duros y lo único que deseaban era tener más; basto una mirada para que el albino entendiera el pedido del menor y terminara asintiendo con un sonroso en sus mejillas.

En cuestión de segundos, un dedo se movía dentro de él con total soltura. Luego otro y por último un tercero; nunca antes, había podido sentir tal placer; luego del tiempo necesario, el moreno sacó sus dedos y miró el rostro sonrojado, perlado de sudor, del albino.

Con la respiración entrecortada, y un pequeño nudo en su garganta, murmuró su nombre. Su mano libre acarició la mejilla color carmín, ganándose una especie de ronroneo ronco. —Yo debo… te-tengo que….

—Hazlo. —musitó—. Hazlo, Gon… quiero sentirte y así, nunca poder olvidarme de esa sensación; quiero sentirte en mi interior mientras me dices cuánto me amas… hazlo, por favor.

—Killua…—. Depositó todo tipo de besos en el rostro de su mascota. —…te amo. Te amo tanto… —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sé que duele un poco, ¡pero! Pero si no lo soportas, dímelo por favor… lo que menos quisiera… es hacerte daño….

—Idiota. Hablas mucho.

—¡Ey!

—Pero aun así, te amo tanto. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Killua arqueó su espalda apretando sus parpados con fuerza al sentir que el miembro ajeno se adentraba más y más en su interior, mordió su labio inferior ante el repentino dolor e incluso creyó que no iba a poder disfrutar la situación ante ese malestar, sin embargo, Gon se mecía suavemente y con la mayor delicadeza posible, aferrado a las caderas del peliblanco, que tras minutos de inmovilidad, empezaron a seguirle el ritmo.

Poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo para convertirse en placer; el menor comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más intensas, más fuertes y rápidas, mientras que el mayor ocultaba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y mordía aquella zona ante la sensación indescriptible.

—No pares…ah…. —gemía, extasiado, sintiendo esa conocida sensación llegar—. ..G-Gon…

Tal pasión había cegado por completo a los dos jóvenes, llegando a límites inimaginables para ellos, y los gemidos, jadeos, espasmos y quejidos, eran la prueba del goce que sentían; el menor sintió como el cuerpo ajeno comenzaba a tensarse alrededor de su intimidad, dándole una sensación de placer absoluto, tan diferente a como creía que sería, y entre esa sensación, terminó por dar una estocada final con gran fuerza al albino bajo suyo.

Mientras que el mayor contuvo la respiración tan fuerte como pudo para no pegar el grito, porque justo ahora acababa de liberar la caliente semilla sobre la mano del muchacho, al tiempo que el clímax del pelinegro se habría paso en su interior.

Llenándolo por completo.

Killua sonrió con dulzura y procuró depositar besos por todo el rostro de su amo, las mejillas, su nariz, su frente y labios. No hubo rincón el cual no haya sido mimado. Gon por su parte reía por lo bajo y al salir del interior del mayor se recostó sobre las sabanas extendiendo levemente sus brazos, dando una clara invitación al otro, quien lo entendió de inmediato y terminó recostándose sobre el pecho desnudo del menor.

—Killua.

—¿Mmm?

—¿T-te gustó?

Sus pálidos dedos acariciaron con ternura el pecho de su lindo y adorable pelinegro. —E-eso fue… diferente…

Gon lo miró sorprendido. —¿Diferente? ¿C-cómo que diferente?

—S-sí, diferente, pero…—. Aunque intentara expresar mejor sus palabras, su compañero lo interrumpió al malinterpretar la situación.

—¡Aja! Diferente. ¿Cómo que diferente? Mira que cuando tú me lo hiciste a mí, no dije que era diferente, te dije cuanto me había gustado y cuanto te amaba ¡Y ahora! ¿Qué hace el señor? Termina diciendo que esto fue diferente. ¿Diferente cómo? ¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo?

Guardó silencio ante el beso brusco y pasional, aunque intentara alejarse del otro, terminó por aceptar la situación y disfrutarla lo más que podía.

Al separase, el albino sonrió. —No seas llorón ¿sí? Si hubieras dejado terminar, te podría haber dicho lo mucho que me encantó…me encantó sentirte en mi interior, oír tus gemidos y ver tu rostro mientras me hacías el amor.

Gon pareció estar más satisfecho ante aquella respuesta, sonrió con aires victoriosos y besó por última vez al albino. El sueño terminó por ganarle, y de muy mala gana tuvo que alejarse de él, murmuró un _"Buenas noches"_ cayendo rendido sobre las almohadas al final, teniendo una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, procurando, por todos los medios, no alejarse del cuerpo de albino.

Killua sonrió al sentir un pequeño apretón en el agarre de su amo, reprimió una pequeña carcajada y contempló embelesado al muchacho dormido, rozando y besando cada porción de piel descubierta, tratando así, mantener en su memoria cada parte del cuerpo del pelinegro...

_Para no poder olvidarlo nunca._

—Gon...

Con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco, quitó el brazo que envolvía su cuerpo, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la sala, olvidando, e ignorando también, el hecho de que estuviera desnudo.

Buscó en cada rincón de la habitación aquella caja en donde había sido entregado, tirando papeles, almohadones o todo objeto que pudiera interponerse en su camino, pasaron varios minutos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al encontrar lo que _realmente estaba buscando._

—Si... todo está por terminar. Nuestro tiempo juntos se termina... —mumuró para sí mismo, ocultando su mirada brevemente.

Abrió la entrada de la habitación con suavidad, temiendo despertar a su amo. Killua se arrodilló sobre el suelo, cerca de la cama de su amo, recostó la cabeza sobre las sabanas manteniendo así sus ojos azules fijos sobre el rostro del menor.

—Gon... —musitó su nombre mientras sujetaba entre sus manos la ajena—. ¿Sabes? Tú tenías razón esto es muy triste, es muy injusto, tener que separarme de ti, ahora cuando estamos juntos al fin... ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Sigo creyendo...

Una repentina punzada en su pecho lo hizo detenerse. Miró por encima de su hombro para ver así como su cola estaba desapareciendo lentamente, convirtiéndose en varios brillos en tonos plateados y blancos.

Sonrió con tristeza.

_Al parecer... este era su final._

Miró sus propios brazos, notando que también éstos estaban desapareciendo. —Sé que no sufrirás por esto, porque el acuerdo lo dice. Me olvidarás y creo que es lo mejor...—. Un repentino cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos pero sin deshacerse de aquella dulce sonrisa en su rostro. —Voy a confiar en tu promesa, porque sé que al final tú y yo estaremos juntos. —murmuró en medio del llanto—. Yo también te lo prometí... estaremos juntos al final... en un mundo mejor... t-tú espera... porque yo siempre te voy a encontrar...—. Con un último esfuerzo, besó los labios del menor y dio una última caricia a su mejilla. —Espérame... ¿sí?

Volvió a su posición original, sentado sobre el frío suelo y manteniendo la cabeza recostada sobre el borde de la cama, sin soltar la mano de la persona que amaba. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, una última vez y dejó que el sueño lo venciera, sintiendo también como si cuerpo se volvía más liviano, inconscientemente, estrujó y dio un pequeño apretón al agarre hasta que sus fuerzas no dieron más. Pero para él todo había valido la pena, todo era suficiente.

_Porque ambos... pudieron encontrarse, aunque ello significara que luego se dirían un adiós definitivo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaron sobre la habitación, terminado por iluminar el rostro del joven pelinegro dormido sobre la cama.

Al sentir la calidez sobre sí, terminó abriendo sus ojos con cierta pesadez y en un intento por protegerse de ellos utilizó su antebrazo como el escudo de sus ojos. Esperó pacientemente unos minutos, hasta recobrar todos los sentidos, para luego sentarse, bostezó y estiró sus brazos con pereza.

_«Me duele todo el cuerpo»._ Pensaba sin detener su "calentamiento matutino_". «Que extraño. No recuerdo haber hecho algo o sobre exigir mi cuerpo para sentirme cansado…»._ Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho tratando de recordar algo, pero nada aparecía en su cabeza_. «Okay, esto es más extraño. ¡No recuerdo lo que hice en el último mes! Aunque… si lo pienso bien, Kaito vino para que cuidara de Pitou ¡Y eso es todo!»_. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia mientras su entrecejo se fruncía levemente.

Suspiró resignado. Esto era lo único que le quedaba por hacer; quitó las sabanas revueltas para poder levantarse.

—¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?!—. Se sonrojó furiosamente ante aquel grito proveniente de sus labios.

Gon inspeccionó su cuerpo con detenimiento, no había nada extraño a su parecer, o algún indicio de que ocurriría algo más extraño y para su suerte no encontró nada. Sin embargo, el tinte carmín en sus mejillas no desapareció.

Esto solo hizo que se sintiera pero consigo mismo.

_«¿Ocurrió algo aquí de lo que no me enteré? ¡Ni que este fuera el apartamento de Leorio! »_ Se colocó su remera azul oscuro y los shorts verdes.

Se jaló los cabellos con fuerza a la par despeinaba algunos de sus mechones.

—¡Agh! Esto es confuso. ¡Bien, no voy a pensar más y terminaré de cambiarme!

Sin embargo, su monologo terminó ante la fugaz mirada que le dirigió a su muñeca, notando así que había algo bastante llamativo en ella. Soltó sus cabellos y con los dedos de su mano libre, sostuvo con delicadeza aquella extremidad, obligando a sus ojos castaños posarse sobre la banda azulina que envolvía la porción de piel.

—Es un… collar de mascota —murmuró en un tono ronco mientras uno de sus dedos rozaba el cascabel plateado. _«Pero… ¿Por qué lo tendría en la muñeca?»._ Tuvo ese pensamiento al sentir una repentina tristeza y angustia en su pecho—. Tampoco… recuerdo haber tenido una mascota….

Bien, era oficial. Estaba más confundido que antes, incluso podía asegurar que nunca antes se había sentido tan confundido como en esta ocasión. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y mantuvo sus ojos castaños fijos sobre el techo, como si allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su duda. Dejo que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente y un suspiro brotara al final de sus labios. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer? No estaba seguro de cómo actuar, pero por el momento, lo mejor sería descansar un poco y tener la cabeza lo más "en blanco" posible.

Sin embargo, un molesto pitido no lo dejó cumplir con su objetivo.

—¡Whaah! —gritó asustado cayendo al suelo, de la manera más torpe y tonta que él recordara. Su cabeza se estrelló bruscamente y soltó un pequeño lloriqueo. _«Argh. ¡Eso dolió! »_ Se sentó, sobando con las manos una de las zonas más afectadas: su trasero.

Levantó la vista, fulminando con la mirada al MALDITO y CONDENADO teléfono celular que su amigo Leorio le había ayudado a comprar.

—¿D-diga? —dijo al atender la llamada, tal vez era su imaginación o no, pero sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta—. ¿Leorio?

—_No Gon, soy yo._

—Kurapika. —reconoció al instante la voz de su otro mejor amigo—. ¿Q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Leorio?

—_Lo que sucede es que, le quite el teléfono a este idiota para poder hablar contigo ¿Interrumpo algo?_

—Ehhh, no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Oyó que detrás de la línea, el rubio suspiraba. —_No, descuida. Fue una tontería lo que pregunté… es solo que… ¡no lo sé! T-tuve una, una sensación extraña… como si tú estuvieras con alguien… _—mencionó en un tono extraño; el cual no sólo preocupó al pelinegro, sino también le hizo sentir un poco raro. Diferente a lo normal—. _No me prestes atención, quizá sean divagues míos. Descuida Gon…_

—Pero, Kurapika…

—_Tranquilo. Estoy bien._

—Entiendo—. Se sintió más tranquilo al oír las palabras de su amigo. —Aún no me has dicho para el motivo de tu llamada.

—_Es verdad_—. Hizo una pequeña pausa y en ello, Gon terminó por calzarse las botas largas con cordones. —_Con Leorio teníamos pensado desayunar fuera ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_

Una sonrisa de pura emoción apareció en su rostro. —¿En verdad? ¡Claro! Solo espérenme un poco, en veinte minutos estoy allí—. Buscó con la mirada su billetera y la licencia de Cazador, pero al percibir los constantes llamados de Kurapika a través de línea deshizo su plan. —¿Kurapika?

—_Gon, espera a que termine de hablar_—. A pesar de aparentar ser un regaño, el tono de su voz demostraba todo lo contrario y eso el menor lo sabía. —_Pero ¿Cómo nos encontraras si no sabes dónde nos encontramos?_

—¡Ey, no te burles! Además, sé a qué lugar te refieres. Bien, iré ¡pero si llego tarde no tendrán que decirme nada, eh! ¡Nos vemos allí!—. Terminó la llamada para luego tirar el teléfono celular a la cama.

Bajó la mirada al collar para mascotas y sin entender por qué, una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro infantil.

—Es extraño pero, verte me hace sentir bien. —pensó en voz alta para luego levantarse de la cama y terminar de prepararse para aquella salida; se aproximó a la ventana para poder ver el cielo.

Una expresión de felicidad adornó su faz, junto con un tinte rosado sobre sus mejillas morenas. ¡El cielo parecía brillar mucho más de lo normal, al igual que los royos del sol!

—¡El día está increíble! —exclamó felizmente—. ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Mejor me apresuro!

Luego de varios minutos, Gon corrió por las calles, dando breves miradas al collar que envolvía su muñeca y sintiendo así, un sentimiento cálido en su pecho y corazón.

¡Este día sí que sería grandioso y de eso se aseguraría!

_Porque nunca antes, el mundo le había parecido tan brillante._

* * *

><p>Bueno mentes pervertidas, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima actualización (que esperemos sea pronto). Les envió muchos besos, abrazos, pórtense bien ¿si? estaré esperando por leer sus comentarios...n.n ¡nos vemos!<p>

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	12. Cumplir con lo prometido

¡Hooooooola! ¿A qué no me esperaban con otra actualización, no? Lo sé, soy impredecible (?).

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>―¡Se me hace tarde!<p>

Se escuchó por las calles el grito ensordecedor de un muchacho de dieciséis años.

Quienes transitaban por aquel lugar, podía vislumbrar a un muchacho de cabello negro, extrañamente elevado en picos, de piel morena y brillantes ojos avellana, que solo vestía de una musculosa blanca, unos pantalones holgados verdes y unas botas negras cortas; sino fuere por el despertador, probablemente continuaría durmiendo en su cama.

Pero el Comité de Selección ha convocado a todos los Cazadores veteranos para que organizaran, junto con los Examinadores, una fiesta en honor a los nuevos Cazadores.

_«Aun no puedo olvidar la mía. »_ Pensaba divertido mientras algunas imágenes de lo sucedido aparecía en su cabeza: las discusiones de Leorio y Kurapika, la borrachera de Leorio, el haber bailado con Menchi, degustar todo tipo de platillos con Buhara, la plática con Satotz, hasta incluso, los momentos tranquilos junto con Kurapika; esto último lo había hecho sonrojar. _«Creo que… aun no me acostumbro a la idea que haya sido evidente para todos, pero no para mí. »_ Rió nerviosamente al pensar en el Kuruta. _«Lo bueno es que… seguimos siendo amigos… o al menos eso creo… »_

Volvió a concentrarse una vez más en su objetivo ¡y ese era en llegar a tiempo al salón de fiestas! Para su suerte, el evento se realizaría aquí, en Yorknew City, y eso era una ventaja para el pelinegro.

_«¡Corre más rápido que en otras ocasiones! Como si… ¡oh eso! ¡Como si Hisoka estuviera persiguiéndote para hacerte cosas malas…! »_ Eso fue suficiente para que pudiera correr con mayor velocidad. ¿Quién lo diría? Eso había sido un gran incentivo para el joven.

Esquivó a las personas, una tras otra; para suerte del mundo, el joven Freecss era muy paciente, y por sobre todo amable, por lo que no se molestó por ese tipo de incidentes, solo les deseo a las otras personas un buen día para luego continuar con lo suyo.

Luego de varios kilómetros corridos, minutos perdidos, y el hambre saciada con una simple tostada, el moreno logró llegar a su destino.

Recostó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmar el reciente cansancio al igual que su respiración entrecortada.

Levantó la mirada un tanto confundido y buscó a algún conocido en la multitud. Nadie, no había nadie de su entorno_. «Se supone que todos estarían aquí… ¿será que nadie desea venir…? »_ Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha. Se supone que todos ellos debían ayudar a decorar y arreglar el salón para la fiesta de mañana. _«Ni modo… tendré que esperarlos. Lo bueno es que ¡podré reclamarles el no estar puntuales aquí! »_

El moreno llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus propios pies, de atrás hacia adelante. Eso era, un vago intento por mantenerse entretenido.

―Ahora…. Solo debo esperar a que alguien llegue… ―pensó en voz alta elevando la vista el suelo. Levantó uno de sus brazos y con él se protegió de los intensos y brillantes rayos lumínicos del astro solar; esta repentina acción hizo que se percatar del objeto sobre su muñeca…

Ese collar de mascota.

Su entrecejo se frunció levemente a la par que una expresión triste adornaba su faz.

Desde hace ya dos años que poseía ese collar y desconocía cómo lo había obtenido. ¡Era un completo misterio! Lo único que era capaz de recordar, era que se había despertado una mañana y esta banda color azul ya aprisionaba esa porción de piel; cada vez que se sentía triste o incluso al fracasar en la interminable búsqueda a su padre, hacía sonar ese pequeño cascabel y con solo escuchar el sonido que producía todos sus males terminaban por desaparecer: Como si solo la felicidad debiera existir en su pecho.

_«Daría lo que fuera por recordar… pero, creo que daría más por conocer a quien me obsequió esto… »_ ―Tal vez… algún día… ―murmuró emocionado; pero no sintiendo la misma emoción que cuando luchaba con una persona fuerte. No. Era una emoción completamente diferente. Una más intensa. Una emoción… que le hacía sonreír aún más.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos el pobre muchacho, que no pareció notar a la persona que se le aproximaba, con un andar tranquilo, sigiloso, y totalmente despreocupado. Y el detalle más relevante, era que ésta no estaba utilizando _Zetsu._

―Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Ringo-chan~. ―murmuró una voz conocida por él contra su oído.

Un grito, demasiado agudo para su gusto, escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir dos frías manos apresando ambas piernas. El pelinegro volteó su rostro y miró molesto a la persona que estaba en cuclillas detrás suyo, no sin antes, dirigirle una mirada cargada puramente de odio.

―Hisoka… ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó mientras apretaba los puños y sentía la mandíbula tensa.

―¿Detecto un poco de hostilidad en tu voz? Que grosero. ―dijo con esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro y al soltar más joven se levantó del suelo, mirando de arriba abajo al pelinegro.

―Déjame adivinar ¿todavía no estoy listo, verdad?

―Correcto. Pero falta muy poco~.

―No sé si sentirme bien o mal por ello…

―Mírale el lado bueno, al menos en esta ocasión estoy seguro que podrás hacer algo más que darme un puñetazo en el rostro. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu potencial.

Gon suspiró. Había ciertas cosas que no parecían cambiar en su vida, y no solo ese collar en su muñeca. _«Mejor cambio de tema antes que me haga cosas feas… »_ Pensaba conteniendo la sonrisa nerviosa que deseaba salir. ―Hisoka ¿También estás aquí por qué vienes a decorar el salón para la fiesta de mañana?

―Oh~. ¿Una fiesta?

―Es para celebrar y reconocer el logro de las personas que obtuvieron este año su Licencia de Cazador. ―respondió con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro―. Es como... eh… ¡ah sí! Será como el mismo evento que nosotros tuvimos hace unos años. ¿Qué no la recuerdas?

―¿Te refieres a la fiesta que se hará esta noche?

―No, no. No esta noche, si no ma… ¿hay una fiesta esta noche?

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro ante la ingenuidad del muchacho. ―Me temo que es la misma fiesta de la que tú hablas, Ringo-chan.

El pelinegro quedó pensativo_. «¿Uh? ¿Estará diciendo la verdad? »_ De inmediato, sacó el teléfono celular oculto en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al ver la fecha en la pantalla dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio_. «Él tiene razón…»_ Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo pesaba más que de costumbre. ―Me equivoqué de día.

―Mmm. ¿Por qué tan triste? ¿Acaso ninguno de tus amigos te dijo la fecha correctamente…? ―preguntó llevando una de sus manos hasta la barbilla, notando además que, en cualquier momento, el pelinegro caería al suelo.

―E-estoy seguro que lo hicieron… lo más probable es que yo no haya prestado atención…

―Me extraña que tu querido Kurta no te haya informado nada ¿No que ustedes eran pareja?―. Esa frase hizo que el pelinegro se tensara y desviara la mirada de inmediato. ―Oh, veo que toqué un tema difícil para ti.

Gon suspiró. Precisamente, ese tema era el que no deseaba tratar. ―Tú mismo lo dijiste… _éramos._

Ya había transcurrido unos tres meses desde que terminó su relación con Kurapika, luego de estar casi dos años juntos. Ninguno de sus conocidos podía entender el motivo de ello, incluso los dos involucrados. Si bien había terminado de una manera amable, sin malos entendidos, no podía evitar sentirse incomodos ante la cercanía del otro. ¡Se querían! Eso nadie, ni ellos mismos, lo podían negar, sin embargo, había algo que les impedía amarse como correspondía y ese preciso motivo solo lo sabía el pelinegro.

Porque algo en él, en su interior, le impedía amar abiertamente al rubio y éste lo sabía.

_«Me pregunto… si Kurapika podrá perdonarme algún día. »_ Elevó la vista al cielo, sintiéndose cada vez más triste y miserable. _«…me hubiera gustado, hacerlo tan feliz como se merecía. » _Pensaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, recordando además los momentos junto a su mejor amigo. Había valido la pena permanecer ese tiempo a su lado.

―Es una pena que no estén juntos. Ustedes eran una pareja adorable, además de _tentadora._ ―dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. ―Ahora solo queda esperar a que ambos maduren por separado.

Una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que una vena palpitante, aparecieron en el rostro de Gon ¡Al mismo tiempo! _«¿Cuándo será el día en que no diga algo que me asuste? »_ Pensaba para sus adentros, sintiendo un ferviente deseo de estrangular al pelirrojo. ―Bu-bueno… yo n-no creo que hayamos sido a-así…

―Oh, pero yo sí~.

_«Un día de estos Hisoka me matará, pero no será en una pelea, será con esas frases raras que dice. »_ Ese pensamiento hizo que un suspiro brotara de sus labios. ―Si pero…―. Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas al notar una presencia, que nunca antes había sentido, en los alrededores. Buscó con la mirada al dueño y se sorprendió al ver que el pelirrojo hacia un pequeño gesto con la mano en dirección a una persona. _«¿Uh? Me pregunto quién será esa persona… »_

Sus enormes ojos negros, carentes de emociones, se posaron brevemente sobre el mago. ―Hisoka. ―dijo su nombre con la mayor tranquilidad posible―. ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí o preferiste acosar a este niño?

―¿Celoso, Illu-chan?

―Sí, no te imagines. Estoy que muero de los celos. ―replicó en un tono calmado, sin mostrar un apiste de algún sentimiento―. O mejor aún, podría matarte a ti y problema resuelto―. De la manga de su camisa sacó dos agujas y se las lanzó al pelirrojo, sin embargo este terminó por atraparlas entre sus dedos. ―Hmm. Como imaginaba.

―¿Te deslumbra mi agilidad?

―No. ―respondió dando un pequeño suspiro―. Sabía que no me ayudarías a encontrar a Kil, después de todo, amas manipular a las personas.

Hisoka sonrió. ―Me declaro culpable.

_«¿Kil?»_ Repitió aquel nombre en su cabeza. Se sintió extrañado porque, tenía la impresión de que ya había oído ese nombre con anterioridad. _«Que extraño nombre para una persona. » _Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, compadeciéndose de aquel que se llamara Kil, sin embargo terminó arrepintiéndose de ello ¿Quién era él para juzgar nombres ajenos?

Illumi notó la mirada del más joven sobre sí. ―Así que ¿esté es "tu fruto inmaduro"? Terrible analogía para tu futura víctima.

_«¿Por qué habla como si yo no estuviera? »_ Esta vez, una pequeña vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente mientras una mueca de disgusto se situaba en su rostro. _«Mejor… ve alejándote lentamente, sin llamar su atención. »_ Pero lamentablemente, Gon no era el más sigiloso. Porque al dar dos pasos hacia atrás, sus fuertes pisas se había oído perfectamente, pero los dos adultos habían optado por ignorarlo olímpicamente. ¿A qué se debía esto? Quién sabe, sin embargo, el pelinegro no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

―¿Estás seguro de que tu querido y amado hermano menor se encuentra en los alrededores?

Asintió sin mostrar algún otro sentimiento en su rostro. ―Estoy seguro de ello, sin embargo, de lo que estoy seguro es que Kil se encuentre a salvo. ―comentó con gran tranquilidad―. Por cierto―. Por el rabillo de su ojo miró al pelirrojo y con la mano izquierda señaló al joven de ojos marrones, quien continuaba alejándose con gran disimulo. ―Tu "presa" está queriendo escapar.

Los oídos del menor escuchar aquella frase. El cuerpo se Gon se tensó rápidamente. ―¡Y-yo estaba…! ¡Digo! N-no m-me e-estaba… ¡Debo irme, adiós! ―Gritó, y usando toda su velocidad, corrió hacia una dirección desconocida. Antes de alejarse varios metros, atinó a exclamar: ―. ¡Mucha suerte al tratar de encontrar a Kil!

Los dos hombros miraron escépticos al menor, sin embargo, optaron, porque esa sería la mejor opción, por ignorarlo sin más.

_«Creo que ya no me siguen… ¡bien por mí! »_ Pensaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía sumamente feliz, había podido escapar de ellos dos. O mejor dicho, de Hisoka, debía de cuidarse de él, y en cuanto a Illumi, no le incomodó su presencia, sino más bien le dio un poco de curiosidad, sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por escapar de ese payaso psicópata que saciar su curiosidad sobre ese pelinegro de ojos negros. _«¡Bien! Voltearé mi rostro una última vez para confirmar lo que pensé. »_ Sin dejar de correr, miró por encima de su hombro y efectivamente, tal como había pensado, nadie estaba siguiéndolo. Solo veía a las personas que transitaban por los alrededores.

¡Lo importante era que escapó del peligro! Ahora todo volvería a la normalidad. Eso y que nada malo le había sucedido.

―¡Whaaaaaah!

O al menos eso había creído. Que ingenuo.

Por no haber mantenido la vista en el frente, su cuerpo terminó impactado contra otra persona, que transitaba los alrededores con tranquilidad, y como consecuencia ambos cayeron al suelo bruscamente. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía notar que, inconscientemente, sus brazos abrigaron al cuerpo ajeno, en un intento por proteger al otro de un brusco golpe.

_«D-duele… me duele todo. »_ Pensaba el pelinegro al recuperarse, para luego, de manera sorpresiva, comprender lo que había sucedido. _«¿P-pero… qué? »_ Y la verdad cayó de repente, junto con toda la secuencia de lo sucedido antes de que impactase con esa persona. ―Y-yo… l-lo si-siento… ―murmuró avergonzado, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían más y más.

Al momento en que levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la otra persona, algo extraño se formó en su pecho. Algo extraño, pero vagamente familiar.

_«Y-yo… ya he visto esos mismos ojos… »_ Gon pudo sentir como su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Su boca se entreabrió, pero nada parecía querer escapar de ella y en medio de ese desconcierto, siguió admirando a la persona bajo suyo.

Era un muchacho, de pálida piel y peculiar cabello cano. Parecían tener la misma edad, o al menos eso era lo que reflejaba sus rasgos delicados pero a la vez bien marcados. Más lo que llamó demasiado su atención, además de la reciente expresión de molestia, fueron esa mirada azulina…

_«Son muy bonitos… »_ Pensaba embelesado ante tanta belleza. Esos ojos podían compararse con las aguas más cristalinas que hubiera visto ¡hasta con el propio océano! Nunca antes había encontrado unos ojos así, pero ¿por qué les era extrañamente familiar?

Un bufido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. ―Disculpa. ―murmuró el albino―. ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día sobre mí, o te quitarás de encima antes de que te deje sin la posibilidad de tener descendencia?

Gon parpadeó sorprendido hasta que el significado de esa pregunta cayó abruptamente sobre él. ―¡¿Eh?! ¡Lo siento… mucho! No vi por donde iba… ―decía con nerviosismo―. Discúlpame… por favor.

―Muévete.

―¿E-e-eh?

El peliblanco bufó molesto. ―¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Dije que te muevas! ―gritó al perder la paciencia con ese niño.

―¿E-eh? ¡A-a-ah! E-eso… s-sí… y-ya v-voy…―. Sin perder tiempo se quitó del cuerpo ajeno, rascó nerviosamente su cabeza y un ligero tinte rosado se situó sobre sus mejillas. ―L-lo s-siento… de-déjame… ayudarte… ―murmuró al estirar una de sus manos hacia el oji-azul, esperando que éste la tomara, sin embargo, y para su gran sorpresa, el muchacho solo atinó a mirarlo con desprecio para luego levantarse por sus propios medios.

Limpió las manchas de polvo de su camisa negra y pantalones blancos. ―¡Agh! Esto me sucede por venir a este lugar. Sabía que era una mala idea. ―refunfuñó por lo bajo, sin siquiera notar que el pelinegro seguía contemplándolo en silencio, pero esto solo duró unos segundos―. ¿Qué miras? ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo más conmigo o ya puedo irme de aquí?

―B-bueno… yo…

―¿Tú qué…?

―Y-yo s-solo… s-solo… eh…

―¡Vamos, habla! No tengo todo el día.

―…Eeeeh… bueno…

Levantó su mano derecha para evitar que el otro continuara hablando. ―¿Sabes qué? Esto se terminó aquí. No voy a perder el tiempo con un niño como tú. ―dijo con un aire furioso. Dio media vuelta y dando grandes zancadas se alejó de ese lugar. _«E-ese idiota ¿quién se cree es? ¡Me empuja al suelo y… y…! ¡Y tiene esa expresión inocente en su rostro, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo! Imbécil. Se cree que porque es lindo puede hacer lo que quiere...»_

Por su parte, Gon mantuvo una expresión extrañada en el rostro. ¿Qué había sido todo esto? _«Fue muy extraño… »_ Hizo un pequeño puchero mientras cruzaba ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho. _«No quise hacerlo enfurecer…. Tal vez… deba hablar con él… »_ Sonrió ante su plan y comenzó a correr en dirección al albino, tratando de alcanzarlo.

No estaba muy lejos y eso era bueno.

Había una rara sensación en su pecho que le decía, más bien le ordenaba, que no dejara ir a ese muchacho así porque sí. Una de sus manos ascendió hasta su pecho, justo el lugar en donde se ubica su corazón_. _

_«Se siente extraño… es como… como si yo… »_ Sus ojos almendra habían comenzado a adquirir un velo nostálgico, junto con un brillo singular… un brillo que, desde hace dos años había perdido y que él no recordaba.

Mientras el pelinegro se había decido por seguir al albino, éste continuaba su marcha dando grandes zancadas y manteniendo su vista fija sobre el suelo, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. De pronto, se veía como un automóvil se movía se avecinaba a gran velocidad haciendo sonar su bocina a lo loco, con la sola intención de alertar al muchacho.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó desesperado el pelinegro; era la primera vez que sentía miedo. Miedo, de que a esa persona le pudiera suceder algo.

El muchacho de cabellos canos detuvo sus pasos y fue en ese momento, que notó ese vehículo que estaba dirigiéndose hacía él.

Todo parecía moverse con lentitud y rapideces por igual, pero él, él continuaba en el mismo sitio, mirando sorprendido a las luces amarillas que se aproximaban más y más; no entendió por qué, sin embargo tuvo la impresión que ya había vivido una situación muy similar. En algún momento de su vida, vivió algo parecido a esto; y antes de que ocurriera un desastre, sintió como dos brazos se envolvían en torno de su cintura y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Su cuerpo pareció ceder y permitió que aquella acción se realizara, y como consecuencia cayó sentado sobre el cordón de la calle, pero eso no era lo único, sino que alguien continuaba abrazándose a él con fuerza…

Oyó varios gritos en la lejanía junto con otras clases de sonidos, pero ninguno de ellos tenía sentido ahora. Nada lo tenía: excepto el dueño de esos fuertes brazos que lo sostenían con firmeza pero a la vez con ternura.

Su rostro no tardó demasiado en colorearse debido a la cercanía de otro cuerpo con el suyo, se avergonzó rotundamente. Tomó una pequeña respiración, contó hasta diez y pudo relajarse. _«…Ahora, debo librarme de este sujeto… »_ Miró por encima de su hombro a su "salvador", sorprendiéndose de que fuera ese mismo muchacho que lo empujó al suelo. _«¿Él otra vez? » _―T-Tú…

El moreno abrió sus ojos con lentitud y al ver que nada grave había sucedido suspiró aliviado y una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. ─Oh ¡Eso sí que estuvo cerca! ¿No lo crees?

―…t-tú…―. El albino volvió a sonrojar, mucho pero a comparación de hace unos momentos, y al percatarse de la posición en la que ambos se encontraban, su estado emocional empeoró. Velozmente, se libró del agarre ajeno y se alejó varios metros de distancia, mirando al pelinegro con una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro. ―¡T-Tú…! ¡Imbécil! ―gritó al señalarle con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

―¿Eh? ¿Pero…por qué? ―cuestionó al inflar las mejillas―. ¡No he hecho nada malo para que me llames así!

―¡C-claro que s-sí! ¡Sí no fuera por tu grito, yo no me hubiera detenido en medio de la calle!

―¡Si pero…!

―¡Además, no solo yo podría haber muerto atropellado, sino tú también! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ―gritó al perder el control; sin entender muy bien que estaba sucediéndole, pude percatarse de que algunas lágrimas fugitivas descendían por sus mejillas―. ¡E-eres un idiota!

―Solo quise ayudarte… ―dijo un poco más tranquilo, solo por notar la mirada triste del muchacho.

―¡Piensa antes de actuar! ¡Maldición!―. Se jaló de los cabellos con fuerza, tratando de encontrar un método para poder liberar aquella frustración. ―¡Es qué yo…! S-si a ti… ti te ocurría algo… yo nunca… ¡Nunca podría habérmelo perdonado!

_«Esas palabras…»_ Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Se levantó del suelo, tomó por los hombros al muchacho de ojos azules para luego gritarle. ―¡Tampoco yo no me hubiera perdonado si a ti te sucedía algo malo! Y-y no lo entiendo… pero, pero sabía que… que no podía dejar que algo te pasara…―. Le obsequió una mirada triste. ―E-es extraño… pero así me sentí y no me arrepiento de haberte salvado… Además… ¡Tú estás exagerando las cosas!

―¡¿E-eeh?! ¡Eres un…!

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de interrumpirlo. ―No tienes que preocuparte. ―dijo en un tono amable, más calmado, sin perder ese tono alegre y vivaz en su voz. ―Lo digo en serio, no ha sido nada grave… no tienes que preocuparte.

Su labio inferior tembló a la par que el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba más y más. ―P-pero…

―Descuida, no fue nada―. Estiró su mano derecha, situándola sobre la cabeza del albino y así revolver sus cabellos canos. ―¡Me alegro que estés a salvo! En vedad lo hago.

_«Esto es… vagamente familiar…. »_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo, sintiendo en sus pechos una agradable calidez, junto con la sensación de ya haber vivido algo como eso. ¿Podría ser posible? No estaban seguros, pero ninguno podía negar que al estar en compañía del otro el resto de las cosas perdían sentidos, hasta incluso, parecía que todo lo demás tenía sentido alguno_. _

Mirándose mutuamente, no pudieron contener la carcajada que escapó de sus labios. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¡Si hasta hace unos momentos, parecían que se odiaban el uno al otro!; Todo parecía como si ellos ya se hubieran conocido antes, esto parecía…

_Un reencuentro._

El moreno sonrió una vez más y rápidamente quitó su mano de la cabeza del albino, llevó ambos brazos detrás de su espalda. ─Oye…

―¿Qué?

―¿Por qué no empezamos desde cero?

Parpadeó sorprendido ante esas palabras.―¿Uh?

Se alejó unos pasos y estiró su mano derecha sin deshacer la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. ―¡Yo soy Gon Freecss! ¡Mucho gusto!

Guardo silencio durante unos segundos, sin despegar la mirada de esa mano extendida y optó por aceptar el gesto. ―Mi nombre es Killua. ―murmuró con ambos labios curvados hacia arriba, en una leve y pequeña sonrisa―. Killua Zoldyck. Un placer conocerte.

Y al momento en que sus manos se rozaron mutuamente, un suave tinte rosado se situó en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo en que sus corazones comenzaban a latir aceleradamente y un repentino estremecimiento se apoderaba de sus cuerpos; ¿Por qué se sentían así? Eso había sido muy extraño, pero, aunque no quisieran admitirlo, les había gustado.

¿Ellos creerían… si alguien les dijese que se habían visto antes?

Al notar esa sensación rara entre ambos, Killua decidió que lo mejor sería conocer a esa persona. _«No voy a negar que he sido descortés… y sus acciones precipitadas me molestan… »_ Pensaba con una expresión seria en el rostro, más está terminó por desaparecer al momento en que el pelinegro le dirigió una sonrisa despreocupada. ―Oye… soy nuevo aquí y me estaba preguntando… ―. Hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de calmarse. ―¿Te gustaría acompañarme un rato?

Gon abrió ligeramente su boca. _«¿E-está… invitándome a salir? »_ ―¿Así como… una cita? ―preguntó en un murmullo, sorprendido por la actitud sorpresiva del peliblanco.

―Sí… ¡D-digo no!―. Cuando vio la expresión triste en el rostro del pelinegro se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.―Q-quiero de-decir… yo… ―balbuceó nerviosamente―. No creo que… de-debamos llamarlo cita… o al menos… no por el momento.

―¡Okay! ―exclamó entre risas―. Pero, solo si se vuelve a repetir la salida―. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de su compañero. ―¿Sabes? Hay una cafetería aquí cerca… digo, por si quieres ir allí. ¿Te parece bien?

El albino de ojos azules sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y asintió ante las palabras del moreno, no sin antes murmurar. ―Me encantaría, pero con la condición de que vengas conmigo.

Gon volvió a sonreír; ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera? Se sentía tan feliz, tan vivo, como nunca antes se sintió; estiró su mano derecha hacía Killua y cuando él la tomó sonrió aún más. Y juntos comenzaron a caminar, sin querer soltar la mano ajena.

―Killua.

―¿Sí, Gon?

―S-sé que es tonto… pero de casualidad… ¿nosotros nos hemos visto antes?

―Me temo que no.

―A-ah… entiendo.

―De haber sido así, estoy seguro que me aseguraría de no olvidarte. ―respondió con total seguridad, dando un pequeño apretón al agarre ajeno.

Bajó la mirada a las manos entrelazadas y luego volvió a contemplar esos dos zafiros brillantes. ―Tienes razón ¡Yo haría lo mismo!

Ambos continuaron conversando sobre cosas triviales, sus familias y como obtuvieron sus Licencias de Cazador. ¡No hubo tema del cual no hablaron! Entre risas y bromas disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sintiendo además que había sido una buena elección haberse cruzado en el camino del otro y agradecían silenciosamente, a quien fuere, que se habían encontrado.

De un momento a otro, tan solo a unos metros de la cafetería, Gon había soltado la mano de Killua para hacer un gesto con ellas mientras relataba una aventura que tuvo junto a sus amigos, ganando varias risas del albino y de repente, una presencia conocida apareció en el lugar. Alguien pasó a su lado, casi rozándolo a él, y sus oídos fueron capaces de escuchar un sonido muy familiar…

Un suave y tierno maullido.

**«_Gon… gracias. _»**

Escuchó en el aire.

Gon detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y de inmediato, un tanto brusca habría que decir, volteó el rostro hacia atrás, buscando al dueño de esa voz, aunque no supiera con seguridad como era su faz. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y pudiendo así percibir el acelerado latir de su corazón.

―Esa voz ―pensó en voz alta, sin quitar desviar la vista de la lejanía―, la conozco.

Al notar que su acompañante se detuvo, Killua imitó su acción para luego aproximársele. Movió una de sus manos frente al rostro del más joven, esperando a que eso fuera suficiente para quitarlo de ese trance. ―Gon ¿Te encuentras bien?

―¿Killua?―. Contempló los ojos azules del albino hasta que pudo recordar donde se encontraba y como había llegado hasta esa situación. ―S-sí… solo, creí escuchar algo extraño…

Eso no había sido suficiente para convencerlo. ―¿Seguro?―. El otro asintió. ―De acuerdo, pero, si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa. No es necesario…

Lo interrumpió. ―Tranquilo, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte. ―dijo con total seguridad―. Además, quiero tener esta "no cita" contigo…―. Finalizó con un guiñó coqueto hacia el albino y entrelazando los dedos de su mano con la del otro.

Killua sonrió. ―De cuerdo, pero luego no te arrepientas. ―mencionó en tono de broma, agradecido de que el pelinegro no se haya ido.

―¡No lo haré!

―¡Más te vale!

―Mou… ¡Killua!

Y ambos caminaron hacia adelante, sin notar que, atrás suyo, un gatito blanco de ojos azules lo miraba atentamente para luego dar la vuelta y comenzar a correr lejos de ellos.

_Nuevamente… el mundo parecía ser más brillante que antes._

* * *

><p>¡Eso es todo por ahora! Nos vemos en la próxima y última actualización. Sean pacientes mis mentes perversas... ya falta poquititititititito para que esta historia esté completa xD<p>

¡Besos y abrazos! Cuídense hasta que nos veamos otra vez ¿si?

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	13. Siempre juntos

¡Hola mentes perversas y peligrosamente pervertidas! ¿Cómo se encuentran luego de esa larga espera? ¿Yo? Eh bueno, dejemos eso sin respuesta. ¡Aquí lo importante es este evento único e inigualable! He aquí el último capitulo de este fic que me ha hecho muy feliz...

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño:** Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Advertencia:** **_Yaoi. Lemon, (+18), Semi-AU, Neko!Killua._**

* * *

><p>Lluvia.<p>

El perfume de la brisa húmeda inundó cada uno de sus sentidos.

Sus ojos dejaron de permanecer ocultos y lo único que pudieron apreciar fueron los tonos oscuros del cielo sobre su cabeza. Desvió la mirada a cada dirección de aquel lugar, notando además que se encontraba solo; era imposible no sentirse frustrado en una situación como esa y para poder tranquilizarse un poco, atinó a revolver con una de sus manos su cabello oscuro; una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Había algo que le impedía caminar hacia algún lugar y por ello permaneció en ese mismo lugar. Tal vez este loco, pero esa sensación en su pecho nunca antes la había tenido.

Era como si le dijese que debía permanecer allí, sí o sí…

―Todo es muy raro… ―pensó en voz alta―. Pareciera… que está a punto de llover―. Fue a la conclusión que llegó. Elevó una de sus manos, como si esperase atrapar con ella una de las posibles gotas de lluvia.

Fue de pronto que lo oyó, el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose, los oía cada vez más cerca, y parecía que ese individuo se aproximaba hacia él. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera voltearse y comprobar su identidad algo se lo impidió: dos brazos envolvieron con fuerza su cintura, impidiéndole a como dé lugar apartar la mirada de enfrente.

Alguien lo estaba abrazando, pero a la vez con cariño y ternura.

―¿Q-qué…? ―balbuceó completamente confundido―. ¿P-pero… qué…?

―Discúlpame por favor… pero no puedes ver mi rostro. Es lo mejor para ti, Gon. ―murmuró una voz infantil y el pelinegro solo pudo intuir que se trataba de un muchacho más joven que él―. No soy tan malvado como para hacerte llorar, además, no creo que puedas recordarme…

―¿Q-quién… eres?

―Eso no es importante, pero, puedo decirte que soy una persona que te ama. Mucho más de lo que puedas imaginarte…

―P-pero.

—Terco egoísta, no has cambiado mucho Gon. ―murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos―. Aun sigues siendo aquel niño que cuidaba y protegía; ¿estás confundido, verdad? No tienes que estarlo, te aseguro que todo estará bien. Solo, vine a visitarte. ―decía en un tono melancólico―. Después… de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Solo vine a verte una vez más.

―Yo… no entiendo…

―Aunque no puedas verme o tocarme, puedo asegurarte que estaré siempre contigo…―. Antes de poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Mojando además la camisa del pelinegro. ―…incluso si transcurren años y años, nunca podré olvidarme de ti; todos esos deslumbrantes y asombrosos momentos que vivimos juntos me hicieron muy feliz. Estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido….―. Una de sus manos ascendió con lentitud hasta llegar al pecho del pelinegro, ubicándose justo en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón. ―…siempre… estaré aquí… y si cierras tus ojos… serás capaz de sentir mi presencia… porque nunca voy a abandonarte.

―Lo sé… ―murmuró sin pensar, sin tener siquiera la intención de decir aquellas palabras.

―Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver…. ―murmuró con suavidad―. Muchas gracias….―. Su agarre comenzó a disminuir. ―…. Te amo…

Esa palabra fue lo último que interrumpió el silencio antes de que éste volviera a aparecer.

Mas era un silencio agradable, lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Un silencio que podía trasmitir miles de sentimientos.

―Ya no lloverá…―murmuró cuando dejó de percibir el perfume de la lluvia. Levantó la mirada, viendo como el suelo continuaba estando de un color gris; al momento que estuvo a punto de hacer una pregunta, aquellos brazos dejaron su cuerpo como si nada―. ¿Eh? ―balbuceó al dejar de sentir la cercanía de esa persona―. ¡E-e-espera!

Volteó su ser completamente y lo que sus ojos contemplaron le quitaron el habla, junto con ese desconcierto…. Porque cuando él notó una presencia ajena sus ojos comenzaron a soltar algunas lágrimas, y éstas no dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas. Una tras otra.

Era un llanto silencio.

De triste y felicidad por igual.

Allí, a lo lejos, pudo ver a un pequeño gato de pelaje blanco y ojos azules, quien al ser descubierto solo pudo maullar emocionado mientras su cola se estiraba hacia arriba lo más que podía. Sus ojos se cerraron, y casi podías imaginar que estaba teniendo una expresión alegre en su rostro. Volvió a maullar. Una y otra vez. Y en ese momento… Gon creyó que intentaba dirigirse a él.

―No hay de qué preocuparse ¡Seré fuerte! ―exclamó con ambas manos a los costados de su rostro. Incluso si las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por sus mejillas, el pelinegro se negó a perder la sonrisa de su rostro―. Pero… asegúrate de venir a verme en mis sueños ¿está bien?

El felino maulló.

Gon volvió a sonreír, sintiendo además que algo en su pecho desaparecía. Y esta vez, la sonrisa en su faz se sentía muy diferente a otras. Ello solamente lo hizo sumamente feliz… como nunca antes.

Todo a su alrededor parecía ser más brillante que antes.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

—Gon.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos al oír su nombre salir de los labios de otra persona. —¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

—Soy yo quien debería hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Idiota. —refunfuñó por lo bajo—. Te movías estando plenamente dormido ¿y encima me lo preguntas?—. Con su mano derecha tomó más de la sabana y cubrió su cuerpo hasta la altura de los hombros. —¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. _«¿Un mal sueño? »_ Repitió en su mente sin estar del todo seguro. —N-no, no recuerdo que fuera así— _«De hecho... no recuerdo que habré soñado. »_ Completó en su mente, sin tener el suficiente valor para decir aquella frase en voz alta. —De todas formas, no tienes que preocuparte. Lamento haberte despertado, Killua.

Su boca se torció en una mueca de desagrado, ignorando a la vez el tenue sonrojo sobre sus pálidas mejillas. —N-no estaba preocupado, solo es que no me dejabas dormir… —replicó en un tono vergonzoso, ganándose una pequeña carcajada por parte de su novio—. ¡Ya! Deja de reírte, idiota.

—¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Te ves muy lindo estando sonrojado. —murmuró en un tono coqueto—. ¿Piensas ignorarme?

—Tendrás mucha suerte si te hablo a la hora del desayuno. —respondió sin salir de su "escondite"; estaba demasiado avergonzado.

—Como quieras—. Llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, manteniendo la vista sobre el techo de la habitación.

—Ta-tal vez… no te-te hable h-hasta el almuerzo… —dijo Killua de repente, en un pequeño y casi imperceptible murmullo.

El más joven estuvo a punto de volverse a dormir, si no fuera por el llamado de su pareja.

Volteó su rostro, sorprendiéndose de ver que el peliblanco había sacado la cabeza de las sabanas y éste lo miraba con una expresión avergonzada. —¿Sí?

—Hipotéticamente hablando… ¿a ti te gustaría tener u-un perro un gato…? —preguntó con el labio inferior temblándole y el tono carmín en sus mejillas se intensificaba más y más.

Gon se sintió confundido ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—¡Solo contesta la maldita pregunta! —gritó al perder la poca paciencia que tenía._ «Calma Killua… recuerda para qué es esto. ¡No olvides el motivo! ¡No olvides el maldito, estúpido y condenado motivo! »_

―Bueno, nunca lo he pensado…―. Llevó ambas brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras una mirada seria se adueñaba de su rostro. ―…desde niño, siempre quise una mascota pero Mito-san no me permitía tener una. Me gustan mucho los animales, así que no tengo alguna preferencia por alguno de ellos.

Esa respuesta solo terminó por desilusionar a Killua. ―O-oh… entiendo….

―Pero… si tuviera que elegir entre uno de ellos, creo que elegiría a un gato. ―murmuró sintiendo además una ligera molestia en su pecho. _«Uh. Es extraño ¿por qué habré dicho algo como eso? Si siempre me han gustado los fox-bear… »_ Pensó para sus adentros, evitando decir esas palabras en voz alta.

―¿Un gato? ―repitió fingiendo sorpresa, más en su interior se encontraba festejando. _«Bien… todo está saliendo como lo planee. »_ Pensó al sentir que en cualquier instante sonreiría, sin embargo, al recordar lo sucedido hasta hace unos momentos su emoción pasó a ser su segunda prioridad―. Nee Gon…

―¿Mmm?

―¿Seguro que no has soñado algo malo?

―No tienes que preocuparte, además, no recuerdo muy bien que soñé para saber si fue algo bueno o malo; pero, si tomas mi mano mientras duermo tal vez los sueños malos no aparezcan. ―dijo en tono de burla, sin esperar a que el albino prestara atención a sus palabras, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el éste entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con cierta timidez.

Killua ignoró la mirada fija del más joven y sin soltarse del agarre recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Gon. ―Espero que tengas razón. ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, para luego agregar con una voz de ultratumba: ―Por tu bien… no se te ocurra golpearme dormido, porque te mataré…

Gon permaneció unos segundos en silencio hasta que las palabras de su novio terminaron teniendo un significado para él. ―…trataré… ―murmuró a la par que su brazo libre se posaba sobre el hombro ajeno.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Al día siguiente, Gon había notado cierta indiferencia por parte de Killua, tanto al momento de despertar como en el desayuno. Cuando terminó de comer, el albino abandonó el apartamento con la excusa que debía atender unos asuntos, y como era de esperarse, el moreno no puso objeción alguna, solo le obsequió una de sus mejores sonrisas y le deseó un buen día. Había sido una suerte que su novio le diera un beso de despedida antes de irse de allí; al ver que se encontraba solo en el comedor, aguardó unos minutos con la pequeña esperanza de que todo haya sido una broma.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

_«¿Y ahora qué hago? »_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco triste. Sus manos juguetearon con el dobladillo de su camisa negra_. «Tampoco tengo algún trabajo que me pueda distraer el resto del día…»_ Un suspiró brotó de sus labios. Volvió a acurrucarse entre las sabanas; ese mismo día no tenía deseos de hacer nada. ―Solo espero que vuelva a la normalidad pronto…

De pronto, Gon notó la presencia de Killua, y si no se equivocaba, él se encontraba cerca de aquí. ¿Sería que lo había perdonado, incluso cuando él no había hecho nada malo? ¡Eso sería genial! El pelinegro sonrió ante la idea. Sería maravilloso que su pareja lo perdonase y le tratara como siempre, salvo los golpes e insultos, entre otras cosas.

―Gon~. ¿Te encuentras despierto?

_«¿Habré oído mal? »_ Fue su primer pensamiento. Decidió seguir su intuición y creer que eso había sido parte de su imaginación.

El pelinegro se encontraba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no pareció notar, o mejor dicho sentir, el pequeño hundimiento en la esquina de la cama.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro al contemplar la expresión serena en el rostro de su pareja. _«Esto será divertido. »_ Pensaba con cierta burla y malicia.; se arrastró hasta donde se encontraba su compañero y recargando el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos y rodillas se inclinó, acortando la distancia entre ambos, para poder murmurar: —Gon, no es tiempo para descansar~—. Comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por la faz del más joven hasta terminar en el oído. —O al menos… espera a que juguemos un rato para tomar tu descanso…

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Gon abriera sus ojos de repente y lo primero que pudieron contemplar fueron dos bellos orbes azulinos. —¡A-a-ah! ¡Killua! —exclamó sorprendido de encontrar al albino sobre su cuerpo—. ¡Killua! ¡Estás aquí! Actuaste muy extraño esta… ¿Eh? ¿Ki-Ki-Killua… po-por qué e-estás desnudo?

El mayor mordió su labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo. —¿Y tú que crees? —replicó con burla. Se sentó sobre las caderas del pelinegro a la par que sus manos se colaban por debajo de esa camisa negra, solo para sentir con las yemas de sus dedos la terca piel morena.

—Creí q-que estabas molesto conmigo…

—Oh, pero eso era parte de la sorpresa. —respondió con una sonrisa burlona y con la ayuda de Gon logró quitarle la prenda de vestir, dejando al pelinegro con los pantalones cortos puestos—. Si no lo hacía… no estaríamos haciendo esto ahora…—. Sintió como los brazos de su novio sostenían con fuerza su cintura para luego, y con algo de fuerza, obligarlo a sentarse en su regazo. —¿Mmm? ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Alguien está ansioso por esto…? —preguntó a la par que mecía sus caderas con la sola finalidad de sentir la entrepierna del menor rozando su propio cuerpo, llevó ambos brazos a los hombros ajenos y besó con cariño su mejilla.

¡Amaba demasiado a ese hombre! Aunque Gon tuviera casi veinte años, seguía comportándose como un niño.

—Creí que estabas enojado… y eso que yo no hice nada…—. Cerró sus ojos cuando esos tersos labios descendieron por su cuello, dando suaves y juguetonas mordidas y lamidas en esa zona. Sus manos se movieron por sí solas y recorrieron el cuerpo del albino con lentitud. —¿Y esto? —preguntó al sentir algo sobre la cabeza de Killua—. ¿Son… orejas de gato?

Se sonrojó furiosamente ante la mirada confundida del ajeno. —Quería darte una sorpresa y pensé q-que… sería un lindo gesto y… bueno yo… ¿n-no t-te gusta…?

—¿Gustarme? ¡Claro! Después de todo eres tú ¿no? A mí siempre me encantará todo lo que hagas, o como te veas… —respondió con total sinceridad, ganándose un sonrojo por parte del oji-azul. —Pero… ¿sabes cómo me gustas más?—. Killua negó con la cabeza esperando por la respuesta. Gon sonrió y luego de acomodar mejor el cuerpo de su pareja en su regazo, murmuró. —…me gustas más… cuando eres tú mismo.

Su corazón se estrujó mientras una sensación cálida se situaba en su pecho. —G-Gon… —dijo su nombre embelesado, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y una de sus manos rozó con ternura la mejilla del moreno. —E-eres… un idiota…

—¡Ey!

—Sabes que es verdad…

—¡No es cierto!

—Pero, aun así te amo…

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para calmar su malestar. —Yo también te amo…—. Dio un breve y fugaz beso a esos labios. —pero… te amo más sin estás orejas de gato. —decía entre risas antes de intentar quitar las orejas blancas, más el albino comenzó a removerse de manera inquieta y golpeó suavemente la mano de su pareja—. Killua…

Posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del menor. —Shhh… amo. Usted se encuentra muy tenso. —murmuró en un tono seductor mientras dejaba que sus manos recorrieran a un ritmo lento ─y tortuoso─ el firme pecho del pelinegro, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos los marcados pectorales—. Deje que Killua-chan solucione su problema. Él lo hará sentir muuuuuy bien~—. Rió por lo bajo antes de lamer lentamente la garganta de su novio, para luego chupar con fuerza hasta que una marca rojiza apareció.

El albino logró sacar con habilidad los pantalones del moreno y sonrió orgulloso al ver como éste se sonrojaba levemente y reía nerviosamente al notar que la única prenda que permanecía en su cuerpo era la ropa interior.

El mayor sonrió ladinamente antes de descender su mano hasta la entrepierna ajena y comenzar a tocar por encima de la tela, sin embargo, retiró la última pieza de tela, exponiendo la erección del más joven, se relamió ante la imagen antes de inclinarse hacia adelante. Repartiendo juguetones y tiernos besos por todo el lugar.

—Ki-Killua…

Sintió que su pareja trató de empujar sus caderas hacia arriba, pero el agarre de su pareja se lo impidió. —No amo, no sea tramposo. —dijo antes de sostener entre sus dedos aquel miembro erecto—. Debe esperar como el buen niño que es~—. Sus dedos comenzaron a descender y ascender a un ritmo tortuoso. _«…Se ve muy lindo en esa faceta pervertida. »_ Pensaba al dar una breve mirada a Gon mientras su lengua quitaba las gotas blanquecinas de la pequeña hendidura, para luego continuar con sus sensuales masajes.

El cuerpo de Gon se estremecía ligeramente y en medio de la desesperación, sólo pudo llevar ambas manos hasta su boca, para así acallar los gritos y gemidos; por su parte, Killua se había cansado del juego previo y sin dudarlo, comenzó a recorrer el pene del moreno, desde la base hasta la punta, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con los testículos.

En medio del placer y el calor, el pelinegro empujo sus caderas hacia adelante, sorprendiendo al albino por tal atrevida acción, más éste comprendió al instante lo que sucedía y sin perder el tiempo se metió el falo en su boca; oír aquellos quejidos y jadeos por parte de su amo le hacían sentirse orgulloso. Ver su rostro sonrosado, el sudor en la frente y la expresión de absoluto placer era toda una delicia. Tal vez era algo tonta la comparación, pero sentía que el estar así con Gon era como si ambos tuvieran su primera vez…

―¡Killua! Yo, _aahh_, Killua―. Vio aquellos ojos azules contemplarlo con picardía. ―.Yo también... qui-quiero... _mmmgh_... —balbuceaba entre jadeos mientas sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las sabanas, en un mero e inútil intento de calmar sus emociones.

El albino alejó su boca del miembro y sonrió burlonamente. —Eres un pervertido~. Pero no creas que me quedaré sin mi dulce…—. Dio una breve lamida a su labio inferior antes de sentarse sobre sus rodillas en la cama y mirar lascivamente al más joven, sintiéndose más y más excitado al ver la apariencia de su pareja. Sin deshacerse de aquella sonrisa, se ubicó encima del pelinegro pero dejando que su rostro quedase cerca de la entrepierna ajena. —…Si usted quiere algo amo, tiene que dar un trato equitativo~.

Gon sintió que un repentino calor se adueñaba de sus mejillas; aquello no se lo había esperado. Si pensaba las cosas con detenimiento, esta sería la primera ocasión en la que harían cosas como estas. Eso de "usar ciertas posiciones" a la era de intimar no era algo cotidiano para ellos, sin embargo, podría llegar a funcionar ¿no? O al menos eso quería creer el pelinegro. _«No sé si saldrá bien…. pero, si Killua quiere intentarlo… »_ Elevó ambas manos hasta los muslos del mayor, deleitándose por unos segundos por la suavidad de aquella piel, por unos segundos titubeó más luego se recompuso.

Tímidamente, y con cierto temor, con su mano comenzó a recorrer lentamente toda la extensión del miembro erecto, notando además como su novio se estremecía y se tensaba ante su toque. Gon sintió como Killua retomaba su "tarea" con gran efusividad, succionando y lamiendo lo más rápido que podía, y ello le hizo recordar que debía hacer, tomó entre sus labios el miembro del albino para engullirlo de inmediato y comenzar a repetir las mismas acciones que realizaba su compañero.

Ambos sentía una plena y desbordante excitación, esos temblores y estremecimientos, junto con los jadeos y quejidos bajos, eran las reacciones que esperaban percibir del otro y les hizo sentir sumamente felices; el ser capaces de hacerle perder la cabeza a su amante, era lo más maravilloso que pudieran hacer. ¡Hasta incluso había una especie de reto entre los dos! Solo para demostrar quién era el primer en ceder y hacer enloquecer a su pareja; por cada segundo que transcurría se sentía más cerca de ese ansiado clímax.

Pero al momento en que el moreno decidió imitar las acciones de su pareja, metiendo dos de sus dedos y golpear ese lugar especial en varias oportunidades, todo pareció llegar a su fin, ya que el albino no logró resistirlo y ese increíble orgasmo llegó; el pelinegro no tuvo otra alternativa, para evitar ahogarse, que sacar su boca y mantenerla cerrada. Dejando que toda la _corrida_ manchara su rostro; esperó pacientemente a que su respiración se calmara, aún sentía sus mejillas calientes y su corazón galopante, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo estaba débil y que su mente no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Killua oyó todos y cada uno de los gemidos de Gon mientras engullía el miembro de éste último, sus manos acariciaban los testículos, masajeándolos, rozándolos con infinita ternura, solo para poder terminar de una buena vez con todo. Y al momento en que el orgasmo de su pareja llegó hasta su boca, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y tragar de manera inmediata todo lo que se le estaba ofreciendo, ignorando además las ligeras arcadas que sentía en su garganta. Con solo escucharlo al menor, todos los ruiditos que brotaban de sus labios, hacía que Killua se sintiera orgulloso de sus acciones…

Al cabo unos minutos alejó sus labios del miembro flácido, sintiendo sobre sus labios la saliva húmeda junto con algunos restos de semen, se quitó de encima de su pareja para terminar recostándose al lado del pelinegro.

—¿E-eso e-era todo…? —preguntó en tono de broma, mientras daba grandes bocanadas para tomar un poco de aire, con la sola intención de hacer enfurecer al mayor.

Killua lo notó de inmediato y soltó un pequeño bufido. —…A-ahora por eso… n-no voy a-a co-continuar… —replicó fingiendo estar molesto, para luego sacarle la lengua al menor.

Gon rió por lo bajo, no estaba para nada sorprendido de la actitud infantil de su novio. —…Bien. Como quieras—. Lamió su labio inferior, sintiendo así un conocido sabor, y llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada sobre el techo. —No voy a negar que me agradó.

Su ceja derecha se arqueó levemente. —¿Ah sí? Gracias por el halago. —decía al cruzar los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—Pero, no tenías que hacer algo como eso, Killua. Sé muy bien que a ti te avergüenzan ese tipo de cosas ¡si en el comienzo tu rostro se veía todo rojo!—. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, su compañero le tiró una almohada sobre el rostro.

—Idiota. —murmuró para sí, consciente de que el otro lo escucharía—. Ya no volveré a hacer ese tipo de cosas por ti— _«Aunque… por más que lo prometa, terminaré rompiendo mi promesa. » _Completó en su mente, negándose a decir aquellas palabras en voz alta—. Si continúas así… un día de estos terminaré cambiándote por otra persona. —murmuró mientras recostaba la cabeza contra el pecho del menor y envolvía ambos brazos en torno a su cintura.

Volvió a reírse por lo bajo. —Sabes que eso es mentira. —replicó a la par que sus dedos rozaban con cariño la pálida piel ajena—. Pero… si tienes planeado considerar esa idea, ten en mente una cosa—. El Zoldyck levantó su rostro y contempló con atención esos ojos castaños. —…tú eres solo mío y no dejaré que nadie más te tenga.

—Y luego yo soy el celoso.

—Buuuuueno. Tú tienes tus momentos infantiles, y yo mis momentos de novio celoso.

—Luego de esto no podrás decirme nada…

—Quizá…

El de tez clara sonrió levemente a la par que sus ojos se cerraban y varios suspiros gustosos brotaban de sus labios, junto con algún que otro ronroneo bajo. Aquel sonido, no pasó para nada desapercibido por el más joven, quien lo único que hizo fue reírse brevemente de las reacciones de su pareja.

—Killua —lo llamó en voz baja para luego exclamar—. ¡Estás actuando como un gatito!—. El albino no respondió a esas palabras, solo continuó en la misma posición y comenzó a acariciar con su mejilla el pecho del pelinegro, a lo que éste rió por lo bajo.

Repentinamente, y con un pequeño impulso, Killua acercó su rostro hasta el ajeno mientras posaba ambas manos sobre el pecho del moreno —Si pero… este gatito solo te pertenece a ti. —murmuró en tono burlón, asegurándose de que sus labios rozasen los de Gon en cada palabra.

—En eso tienes razón...—. Una de sus manos buscó la del otro y cuando pudo sostenerla con cuidado, la elevó hasta su rostro, para luego poder besar con ternura el anillo plateado ubicado en el dedo anular.

El albino se sonrojó ante ello, más decidió continuar con su broma. —Y pobre de ti, si me cambias por alguien más.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré. —replicó en el mismo tono, llevando amabas manos hasta el rostro del albino—. Siempre estaré contigo…

Sus ojos azules se vieron cubiertos por un brillo especial. —¿Siempre?

Asintió de inmediato. —¡Para siempre! —respondió para luego unir una vez más sus labios con los otros, en un tierno y cariñoso beso.

Tal vez haya cosas que no se puedan entender, o incluso no tengan explicación, pero gracias a aquello que no recordaban ellos dos pudieron conocerse. Porque ambos eran felices, aun sí no recordaban lo que sucedió, pero lo que si sabrán es que nunca se debía alejar del otro…

_Porque ese amor ¡iba a durar mucho más que treinta días!_

* * *

><p>¡Yeah! ¡He aquí el final! Creo que voy a llorar de felicidad...<p>

**_¡Bien! ¡Este es el momento en que me pongo cursi y ñoña!:_ **Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia, el hecho que les guste me hace sumamente feliz. Segundo, creo que sin ustedes este proyecto no sería nada (y es la verdad eso). Y tercero, bueno eso... ¡Muchas gracias a todos! Por los reviews, favoritos, seguidores, y toda la cosa. En verdad, se los agradezco mucho...

¡Y antes de que me olvide! ¡He aquí su sorpresa! (que más que una sorpresa es una adivinanza) Haré un nuevo fic, así de pervertido que este, pero, les dejo un dato: Si decimos que Killua actua, y tiene ciertos rasgos, como un **_gato_**... **_¿Con que tipo de animal podemos comparar a Gon?_**  
>En base a esa respuesta, va a tratar el próximo fic...<p>

¡Eso es todo! Nos veremos en otros proyectos... y como ya dije. ¡Gracias! Se cuidan mucho, y portense bien ;)

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
